


Quite On The Contrary

by thinlines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Arguing, Banter, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Cockblocking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Innocent Louis (maybe not so innocent), Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Knotting, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Lust, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Nipple Play, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pet Names, Pining, Possessive Harry, Private School AU, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, Somehow this turned into a crack fic more than anything, fond, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlines/pseuds/thinlines
Summary: “I would hardly call my entrance “a break in”, I didn’t even pick any locks! I just opened your window and came in like a normal person!”“Normal people don’t just come through windows, mate…”The omega huffed indignantly at his response.Neighbors x High School AU where it all started with Harry moving next door to the Tomlinsons, a balcony break in, mixed feelings, a poorly thought-out initiation, several missing sweaters and a lot of non-platonic activities.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 60
Kudos: 206





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> The new fic I've promised is finally here and this actually isn't the one I had wanted to post... Somehow I just birthed this fic out of nowhere and now the one that I had been wanting to post is still lying in my drafts (I promise I will post it one day, it's not ready yet...) I really hope you enjoy this one and it isn't actually as angsty as I wanted it to be... It's more of a fun and crack Idiots in Love kind of fic...  
> I will be posting every Wednesday at around 4pm Pacific Time (7pm Eastern time) so make sure you come back for the updates :) The fic is already finished, I just don't wanna post it in one go so there will be no update delays I assure you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the first chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused, their houses look like Japanese condos that have very close balconies (so it is not dangerous, don't worry!) Please leave comments and feedbacks if you want since they mean so much to me!  
> Wear your masks and let's be safe :) Find me on Tumblr @thinlinez

“Wake up, Haz!”

Someone was jumping on his bed as Harry shifted begrudgingly to the side, trying to get away from the source that was causing the shaking. He clung harder onto his pillow when he felt someone trying to pry it away from his grasp.

“Go away…” He mumbled into his arm, flipping onto his front and burrowing under the covers. The cold air hit his exposed back and made goosebumps stand up when the covers were flung off his torso. He let out a disgruntled _hmph_ of protest, refusing to raise his head from his pillow.

“Breakfast is gonna get cold…” A raspy voice sang, dangerously close to his ear and making the hair on his neck stand as Harry suppressed a shiver.

“Ten more minutes…” He grumbled as he reached out a hand blindly, desperate to tug the covers back over himself.

It was the dead of winter and he was freezing since he slept half naked. What finally made him sit up was the speckled socked foot which had dug itself deep and _painfully_ into his side. He blinked sleep from his eyes and growled at the intruder who had dared to rouse him from his sweet dreams.

Louis grinned innocently back at him as he plucked the pillow from Harry’s hands and tossed it into the air.

“Come on, Harold. I’m doing this for your own good. If we’re late again, Mitch is gonna _flip_.”

Harry shook the curls that were dangling into his eyes away. He yawned, glowering at the omega as he snatched his pillow back and cuddled it close to his chest. Louis’ faint scent clung to the material when he buried his head into it. _So sweet, caramel and cream._

“Besides, mum made waffles this morning and I know you like them!” Louis sang and Harry could only grumble under his breath as he stood up and stretched. He stumbled to the closet, ignoring Louis’ sniggering and reached for his pressed uniform.

“Where’re you going?” He asked when he turned to find Louis sliding open the balcony door.

The omega twisted around, fringe flopping into his baby blues and Harry suppressed his eye roll when he saw that Louis hadn’t even done his buttons up properly, no wonder his uniform looked lopsided and he wasn’t even wearing his tie.

“It’s faster if I go this way.” The omega dismissed Harry with a shrug and before the alpha could protest, he heaved himself off the railing of the balcony. His blue Adidas making a squelching noise as he launched himself off the railing, leaving a dirty footprint in the thin snow on the railing.

“Wait for me!” Harry shouted, throwing on his shirt and buttoning the buttons at record speed. All he got was Louis’ tinkling laughter through the balcony door.

◎◎◎

Breakfast at the Tomlinsons was as hectic as every other day and well, every other meal. Harry sat amidst the whirlwind of screaming children and tried his best not to get a migraine as he dug into the waffles which had gone a little cold since he had slept in.

“Where’s Gemma?” Jay asked as she passed Harry and set a bowl of corn soup in front of the baby twins sitting on his right.

“She has a part time job now. Kind of like an editing intern for a magazine in town.”

Jay looked impressed as she whisked about, pushing plates in front of the other Tomlinsons.

“Wow, what a proper adult.” Louis, who made the kitchen counter look like it was the most comfortable place to sit said around a mouthful of waffles. A bit of honey was dripping from his chin as he shoved another bite into his mouth.

“You should get a part time job, Boo. In the mall or something instead of playing footie everyday after school and _not studying_ …”

“I _do study_ , mum, tell her Haz, I study _quite a lot_ , don’t I?” Louis took his chance to shoot Harry an exaggerated wink behind Jay’s back.

Harry chose to remain silence, pretending to be preoccupied with chewing his waffles and he chose to ignore the heated glare aimed at the side of his face as he turned to tickle Ernest in the tummy. The twin shrieked in delight and promptly knocked the hot corn soup over onto the floor.

Needlessly to say, Jay ushered the two of them off to school more aggressively than usual.

“You gotta back me up next time, Styles. Me mum always believe in you instead of me… Sometimes I think she likes you better.” Louis rolled his eyes as he bounded down the front steps of the house.

“I don’t wanna lie to your mum. And you shouldn’t either.” Harry shouldered his backpack higher onto his back, wincing a little as the strap dug into his shoulder. Midterms were less than a month away and even though he wasn’t top of his classes, he still felt responsible enough to actually study for it. _Unlike someone._

“I don’t lie to her, Haz.” Louis had stopped in the middle of the garden path and Harry bumped into the omega’s back, on instinct, he wound his arm around Louis’ slim waist to keep the omega steady. He realized that Louis had foregone the school’s uniform blazer _again_ and was donned in a thick furry jacket.

“I study while I’m in class so that I don’t have to after it ends.” Louis explained slowly, waving his hands about like it was common sense.

“You’ll get detention _again_ for wearing this.” Harry said instead, fisting the collar of Louis’ furry North Face jacket. It wasn’t his intention to lightly brush his fingers across the back of Louis’ exposed neck. The touch of his fingers elicited a small shiver from the omega and Harry jerked his hand back, stuffing them into his pockets.

“I’ll just take it off when I enter the front gates, no biggie.” Louis tilted his head back to wink at Harry.

“You’ll get cold.”

“And you always lend me your blazer so it’s a win win either way.”

It was the truth though so Harry didn’t argue as they continued to make their way through the light snow towards Outwood Academy.

◎◎◎

They became neighbors when the Styles family moved into the house right beside the Tomlinsons around a year ago. The houses in their neighborhood were all shaped like rectangles and clustered so close together that at first glance, anyone might think all the houses were conjoined. But upon a closer look, one can see that there was a little space between each house even though all the windows and balconies were mere inches apart, the railings nearly touching each other.

The neighborhood they lived in wasn’t exactly uptown and these houses were sold at a reasonable and cheap price when Anne Styles had decided to purchase one. Harry would hardly call his family “family” though since Anne was always away in a foreign country, dealing with business matters and being the important businesswoman that she was. His father had long been out of the picture and even though Harry loves his mother, he still felt like he had never really experienced _family life_. The house’s occupants were just him and his big sister Gemma who did _fuck all_ to keep everything in order so it was natural that the Tomlinsons basically took them in.

Harry could still remember the first time he had met the family. Or… _well_ , one _particular_ Tomlinson.

He had been lounging on his bare mattress (he had been too tired to unpack and find the bedsheets) and was contemplating if he should get rid of his pent-up energy by watching some porn and jerking himself off when Louis had broken into his room. _Yes, those exact words_.

He had screamed bloody murder, sounding very much like a preteen girl, when a shadowy figure had slid open his balcony door and burst into his room, bringing in the hot humid night air and also a mouthwatering wave of caramel.

Harry had been so shocked that he had sent his laptop flying through the air and it had even made a dent in the wall. _Thankfully_ they had bought the house and not just rented it. He would’ve been in trouble otherwise.

He had scrambled under a flimsy blanket in hopes of escaping from the intruder who might murder him when a delightful cackle had ripped through the air.

“Alright there?” The murderer’s voice sounded surprisingly sweet and soft as he approached the bed and Harry was hit by another wave of caramel toffee and fresh cream. He couldn’t help but salivate a little, scenting the air before poking his head out from underneath his blanket to stare at the person who had nearly gifted him a heart attack.

“Don’t kill me. I’m too young to die.” He whispered hoarsely as the figure cocked his head to side before bursting out in laughter. Harry could feel the bed springs shake when the person flopped onto the bed.

“I’m not here to kill you. Although I guess I should’ve rung the doorbell and greeted you the normal way.” The figure said thoughtfully before Harry hurriedly reached for the lamp on his night stand. He flicked it on and turned to take in the sight of the person in front of him.

Yellow light washed over a face with sharp contrasting features. Delicate thin lips with high cheekbones, chestnut colored hair sticking up in all direction which swept across the boy’s forehead like he had attempted to make it stay in a fringe. His eyes were round and curious as he stared right back at Harry. They looked dark blue in the yellow light of the lamp, but later, Harry would learn that those eyes weren’t exactly dark navy in the daylight, but bright baby blues, sometimes swirling with ocean or a pale cerulean depending on the weather and what the boy wore. It never stayed the same, the color of his eyes, always a different shade of blue.  
Harry could see that the boy was about his age, definitely _an omega_ by his overpoweringly sweet caramel scent. The edge of those thin pink lips pulled into a faint smile as they continued to stare at each other. Harry swallowed thickly, suddenly not knowing what to say and briefly had a small panic attack since he realized he was only wearing his boxers under his thin blanket. He pulled the material tighter around him.

He had been ready for bed when the strange boy had decided to make a visit. He flushed at the thought of what would have happened if he had started wanking… Clearing his throat quickly, he sat up straight and rolled his shoulders. Even though he came from a family of alphas, no one really stuck around to teach Harry how to posture so he could only hope that he looked menacing in the strange boy’s eyes.

“Who the fuck are you?” He snarled as the omega blinked. This motion temporarily distracted Harry. It was the first time he had seen someone with such long and thick eyelashes.

“I’m your _fucking_ neighbor, that’s _who the fuck_ I am.” The omega’s warm tone had grown stiff and haughty as he narrowed his eyes at Harry’s rude question.

“Even though you’re my neighbor, you can’t just break into my room!” Harry spluttered, trying to justify his rudeness as he pointed at the opened balcony door and the fluttering curtains.

The omega bent down to place something on the floor before stretching back up to cross his arms and hop off the bed.

“I would hardly call my entrance “a break in”, I didn’t even pick any locks! I just opened your window and came in like a normal person!”

“Normal people don’t just come through windows, mate…”

The omega huffed indignantly at his response. Harry’s eyes widened even more when he noticed that the strange boy was wearing a flimsy black tank top paired with impossibly soft looking green sleep shorts. His _neck_ , shoulder, collarbones, arms and thick thighs were _exposed._ Which was really highly inappropriate especially when he was in the presence of a strange alpha _and_ it was nighttime _and_ Harry was a little hard _and_ … Harry had to peel his eyes away from the gold skin and stare resolutely at the wall.

“Well, _mate_ , I’m just here to give you your housewarming present and if you’ll _excuse_ me, I have better things to do than stand around arguing with some pretentious knothead!” With that, the omega boy turned around with a flourish and stomped back to the balcony door. Harry was left gawking as he watched the boy hoisting himself up on the railing and swinging his legs over the metal.

“Be careful!” He didn’t realize he had pushed himself off the bed and in a blink, he was standing on the balcony as the horror in his chest dissipated when he saw that the omega had safely dropped onto the balcony directly across from his.

The omega turned around at the sound of his voice and merely stuck his tongue out at the alpha before sliding his identical balcony door open and disappearing into the room.

Their first encounter was a strange one indeed and it had left Harry restless all night, trying to drive away thoughts of soft gold skin and dancing blue eyes. In the morning, he had almost stepped into the chocolate pie on the floor.

“Who baked this?” Gemma had asked at breakfast when her eyes landed on the carefully wrapped dish.

“Our neighbors… I think…” Harry replied as he watched her digging into the pie enthusiastically.

“Woah, it’s incredible…” She said through a mouthful of pie and it made Harry feel somewhat _guilty._ So, he told Gemma about last night and all about the strange boy that had snuck into his room. He conveniently left out the part where he had accused the boy of breaking and entering.

“Let’s go meet them then!” Gemma had clapped her hands together and Harry had found himself being dragged next door to meet his neighbors later that day.

The family was actually wonderful. It felt more like a mad house bursting with energy and so drastically different from his quiet home that it had taken him a while to get use to everything. After he did get used to it, he felt like he wanted to spend every day there.

Johannah or Jay, as she liked to go by, was a single omega mother who was raising all seven of her children by herself. There was the eldest son, Louis (the omega boy that Harry had met who had taken one glance at Harry and stalked back upstairs, slamming the door so hard that Harry could hear the echo one floor below), Lottie (an alpha girl with thick makeup piled on her face that it was hard to pinpoint exactly how old she was), Felicite (a beta girl who Jay explained was currently exchanging in Italy and won’t be back until high school graduation), a set of beta twins named Daisy and Phoebe (who were identical and Harry couldn’t tell the two apart) and another set of adorable baby twins who hadn’t presented yet called Doris and Ernest.

Harry could feel himself getting a little dizzy as he watched the chao around him. He tried to focus on the cup of Yorkshire in front of him.

“You’ll both be attending Outwood, I suppose?” Jay asked as she placed a plate of muffins in front of Harry and Gemma.

“I actually skipped a couple of grades and am preparing for Uni exams.” Gemma said as Harry’s heart swelled with pride. It was the reason why they had moved to Manchester in the first place. So that Gemma could go to university here without having to live in a dorm and leave Harry to fend for himself.

“I see! Well, I’m sure you’ll be brilliant! And as for you, dear,” The kind omega’s eyes swiveled to meet Harry’s. “Louis will take good care of you at school.”

This made Harry’s head throb even harder. He managed to shoot her a weak smile. It seemed inevitable that he would have to face the omega sooner or later.

“I suppose you’re here to apologize?” Was what Louis had said the second the omega flung his bedroom door open. Harry had knocked for a good five minutes. A _torturous_ five minutes if anything, since he didn’t have a clue about what to say to the boy. _Why was he even apologizing for? It was the omega who had broken into his house in the first place!_

All thoughts flew out of Harry’s brain as he returned Louis’ suspicious gaze. The omega was _shirtless_ with only a pair of joggers hanging low on his hips. The bottoms of the joggers were dragging on the wooden floor like he had been just been struggling to tug them on. His nipples were out and the pink pebbles look like they were begging to be twisted and played with. _And_ _why_ was Harry finding it hard to look away and why was his breathing getting heavier?

“Pervert.” Louis’ sweet breath lingered even after the omega slammed the door rudely in his face.

“You were the one who broke into my room _so no_ , I’m not here to apologize!” He had managed to collect his thoughts after a long minute and shouted his defense at the stubbornly closed bedroom door.

 _Okay_ , so they weren’t exactly the best of friends in the beginning.

◎◎◎

“I’m cold.” Harry snapped back to the present as he felt the insistent elbow jabbing into his stomach. Louis was grinning slyly at him and tugging on the hem of his blazer. Harry wasn’t going to give in. He could resist it, he told himself. _Just this once._

“I told you a thousand times, just stick to the dress code, Lou.”

“I do stick to it, Harold! Look!” Louis wriggled out of his puffy jacket to reveal his extremely wrinkled dress shirt (now properly buttoned) with what looked like bits of lipstick staining the shirt pocket.

“Damn Lottie…” The omega cursed as he stared down at the stains before smiling sunnily up at Harry who shook his head.

“I’m not helping you this time… You’ve got to learn your lesson…” He argued, even though his voice sounded weak in his own ears.

“So you’re going to let me freeze?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow as the alpha pursed his lips.

“So much for being a caring friend.” The omega shoved his thick jacket into Harry’s arms and with that, the omega started to run through the snow towards the school gates. His head was bent and his arms were wrapped around his school bag as he stumbled in the snow.

Harry sent a silent curse up to the heavens before dashing after the stupidly stubborn omega. As usual, the principal of the school, Principal Azoff was standing guard at the front doors and greeting students as they trudged up the steps. Harry watched as if in slow motion as Louis ducked his head, keen on avoiding the principal’s penetrating glare and slipped a little on the wet stone steps. He was too far away when he saw the omega wobbling and losing his balance.

“Lou!” He cried out, but his voice was swept up by the biting cold wind and lost over the crowd of students surging towards the front gates. He saw, _as if in slow motion,_ someone else grabbing Louis around the waist and steadying him. He couldn’t make out who it was from his distance and could only pray Louis was safe as he burst through the front doors minutes later, panting and trying to stuff Louis’ jacket into his backpack. He couldn’t see the omega anywhere.

It wasn’t until lunch that he learned about what had happened.

“I thought I was going to die or at least twist me ankle or sommit. Or _worse_ , face plant in front of fucking Azoff of all people… But then Sam just grabbed me and suddenly there were bells going off in my head since I didn’t fucking know the guy, but he smelled kinda good and—”

“Who the fuck is Sam?” Harry asked, swiftly cutting off Louis’ rambling and stabbing a tad bit harshly at a piece of chicken. _And why do you think he smells good?_ Was the question that almost tumbled out of his mouth as he frowned at Louis who was sitting across from him at the lunch table, fork poised in midair.

“The new transfer student.” Louis wasn’t the one who answered, but rather Niall who also took the chance of distraction to sneak a bit of Louis’ curry rice onto his spoon.

“Apparently he’s Lou’s knight in armor and our Lou’s gone for him.” Liam chimed in from Harry’s left as the alpha guzzled a bottle of water.

“Not only coz he saved him but also this bloke’s in _a band_. Or rumor has it anyways.” Niall added before Harry could reply and Louis shoved his arm away when the other omega leaned in close in hopes of sneaking another bite.

“Get your own curry next time, Neil.” This wasn’t exactly what Harry had anticipated his omega friend to say. He had hoped to hear something along the lines of “ _I am not fucking interested in that knothead_ ” or “ _who cares if he’s in a bloody band_ ”.

“I play the guitar, Lewis and how come you’re not into me?” Niall asked through a mouthful of his own pasta. Louis rolled his eyes before flicking the other omega in the forehead.

“I don’t do omegas, you Irish fool. Much less a food thief like you.”

“You don’t _do_ anyone, you’re a virgin.” Harry burst out and could practically hear the pin drop in the cafeteria as Liam’s fork clattered onto his tray.

“Wow, thanks a lot, Styles. Thanks for the _great_ reminder.” Louis’ deadpanned tone dripped with sarcasm as the omega stood up from his seat and turned away before Harry could fully wrap his head around what he had just said. By the time he had finally snapped out of it, the omega was long gone, leaving behind him a trail of sweet caramel gone bitter.

“Good going, mate.” Niall snorted as he pulled Louis’ abandoned curry rice towards himself.

“Did that really just happen?” Harry asked in horror as he slowly turned to face Liam who nodded solemnly.

“You know Lou’s really self conscious about it right?” His alpha friend asked timidly as Harry dropped his head into his arms.

“And you’re _supposed to_ be his best friend?” Niall reminded from across the table as he kicked Harry, none too gently, in the shin.

“I _am_ his best friend.” Harry confirmed, sighing into the crook of his elbow. “I’ll apologize after school… He’ll get over it…”

“I give it two days.” Liam said shaking his head.

“Nah, mate, I reckon at least four days before they patch it up.” Niall wagged his spoon in Liam’s face.

“Bet on it then.”

Harry didn’t stick around to hear the rest of the conversation or how much money the two were placing on the table. He was too busy on trying to compose a good apology to the most stubborn omega in the world who would never accept his apologies unless he groveled for it. He could only sigh.

◎◎◎

He had been standing on the balcony for a solid ten minutes now, knocking at the cold glass and trying to peer into the dimly lit room. He tugged up the hood of his jacket and buried his fists into his sweater before he began pounding lightly on the glass instead of just using his knuckles. He might just get hypothermia the longer he stands here.

“Lou… Let me in…” He begged, knowing full well that Louis could hear his muffled voice through the thin glass. He pressed his nose to the glass and could make out the shape of the omega who was hunched over his desk, headphones (that were definitely Harry’s) stuffed over his ears.

“Fucking hell…” He murmured as he fumbled for his phone. He dialed the number, fingers shaking in the freezing November cold and his teeth chattered together.

The omega finally picked up after the fifth ring.

“What do you want, Styles?” Louis’ voice sounded tired and annoyed.

“Lou, _please_ , just let me in. I wanna talk to you.”

Through the glass, Harry could see Louis swiveling around in his chair as he glared at the alpha on his balcony. He saw Louis pushing away from his desk, still seated in his rolling chair as he twirled a strand of his long fringe between his fingers. He knocked his ankles together and Harry could see that the omega was wearing ankle high socks dotted with sunflowers.

“What if I don’t wanna talk to you?” The omega pushed his small feet against the floor and propelling himself closer to the window as Harry mustered his best puppy eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lou, _for everything_ so please… let me in and I’ll even give you a foot massage.” He offered, his tone almost begging now as the omega lounged in his chair, idly examining his stubby short fingernails.

“You said my feet _stink_ , Harold. So you can kindly fuck off.”

Harry groaned into the phone. _Why did this omega always have to bring up the past and make everything so bloody difficult?_

“I only said that _that one time_ … And it was coz you were too lazy to shower after your footie practice.”

“ _Excuses._ I’m tired of your poor _excuses_.” Louis dismissed loftily as he began spinning in his rolling chair. Harry desperately longed to be in a heated room. He knew Louis always turned the heat up high in his own room and judging from the omega’s comfortable outfit of a thin worn grey T-shirt and patched joggers, it must be really cozy and toasty on the other side of the glass.

He sneezed violently as he felt snow beginning to fall and it was probably this sneeze that led to Louis slowly unlatching the balcony door.

“What do you want, knothead? Here to _insult_ me again?” The omega asked as he watched the alpha tripped over himself in his haste to get into the room. Harry slammed the balcony door close behind him and kicked off his trainers, relishing in the blast of warm air that was coming from the vents under his socked feet.

“Lou… I’m really sorry… For what I said earlier today and for not giving you my blazer this morning. _I’m sorry._ ” He blabbed as the omega turned back towards his desk. Louis let out a nonplussed hum.

“And it isn’t like Niall and Liam don’t know you’re a…” Harry trailed off, clearing his throat and fidgeted with the rings on his fingers. He loved to wear rings even though they were strictly forbidden in Outwood. He would always come home to put them on even though he wasn’t even going anywhere. He liked the look of them on his fingers and the way they made him feel like… he was in control of something. Louis had gifted him a ring for his birthday last year and he twisted the simple silver ring guiltily before chancing a glance up at his best friend.

“You really should think before you open your mouth, Harold.” The alpha caught Louis giving him a fond eye roll before the omega sprang out of his chair, star fishing out on his bed. Harry sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed as the omega yawned. A bit of the omega’s shirt rode up his stomach as he turned in the sheets and Harry’s fingers gave an involuntary twitch. He watched as the omega stretched luxuriously before tugging some covers over himself.

“You’re sleeping?” He asked dumbly, crawling towards the omega on the bed and hovering over the smaller boy.

“Did you catch a cold?” He asked worriedly, thinking back on the morning when the omega had braced the November snow in only a dress shirt.

“Stop worrying… ‘M napping now.” The omega replied groggily, stifling a yawn into his fluffy blanket. Harry suddenly remembered _another reason_ why he had been standing for fifteen minutes on a snow covered balcony.

“By the way, what’s up with that Sam bloke you were talking about during lunch?” He tried to make his tone _casual_ as the omega snuggled deeper into the covers. He couldn’t help but reach out to tuck the covers around the omega’s chin. Baby blues searched his face before Louis’ head disappeared under his layers of covers.

“He’s cute.”

This comment made him stiffen as he stared down at Louis whose nest of messy chestnut hair was the only part of his body visible now as the omega burrowed deeper into his sea of covers.

“Cute?” He couldn’t fight the aggravated tone out of his voice as he echoed the word.

“Yeah… Cute…” The omega’s voice was sleep ridden and muffled by the heavy covers.

 _Cute as in just your average ‘wow that guy’s cute’ kind of cute or cute as in ‘I kind of wanna sit on his knot’ kind of cute?_ Harry fought his tongue back from letting his question slip.

“I know how you can make it up to me now!” The omega’s head suddenly popped out of the covers and his eyes were a bright shining ocean blue.

“What?” The alpha asked breathlessly before fake coughing into his hand.

“If my mum comes in to check on me, tell her I fell asleep coz I was studying all day for the exams. That’ll get her off me back easy, Haz.” The omega schemed, shooting Harry a triumphant grin before disappearing back under the covers.

“And how long should I stay here?” He asked the covers in dismay.

“As long as it takes for her to check in on me.” The omega’s voice sounded out from underneath the piles of covers and Harry’s shoulders could only sag in defeat.

◎◎◎

“Those are mine, you know.” It wasn’t until much later did Jay poke her head in to check on her son and Harry had finally coaxed Louis awake. The omega glanced at the headphones sitting on top of his textbooks before making a face at Harry.

“I will accept them as your apology gift, Harold.”

Harry should’ve seen that one coming.

◎◎◎

At first, Harry had thought there would be _mutual_ attraction. He knew it would be hard for them to stay only as friends due to their genders, but somehow, after all this time, that was _all they were_ … best of friends…

It didn’t help that Louis always managed to make him semi-turned on in his presence. It definitely didn’t help when Louis possessed the best scent in the world and would spend hours lounging on Harry’s bed. Sometimes Harry felt like he could smell the caramel cream scent even when Louis was nowhere near him. Harry had thought that maybe one day Louis would just wake up and finally realize that Harry was his and that he was, _and had always been_ , _Harry’s_.

But _no_ , it was never like that. It never happened that way and somehow their story just strayed further and further from the track that Harry would have liked it to be on.

“Do you think I should ask him out?” He nearly choked around his spoonful of seafood chowder when Louis had announced out of the blue, _somewhat_ dramatically.

“Ask who out?” He gasped, coughing into his palm as Liam stroked his back sympathetically. He glared at his alpha friend before aiming his attention back onto the omega in front of him.

“Sam, of course, who else?” Louis gave Harry a pointed look before nodding in the opposite direction. Harry followed the omega’s line of gaze and saw the offending alpha, _in all his glory_ , standing at the lunch line and laughing with his friends.

The first thing Harry noticed about Sam was that he was shorter than him and it made him feel good to register this fact. He was also scrawnier and tend to wear a pretentious wistful look on his face. He was the sort of kid who would stare forlornly out the window at the falling leaves when given the chance. _As if_ he was a lost poet or the main character in the story that longed to have freedom. Strands of sandy blond hair were always hanging into his eyes and _yeah, well_ , Harry would admit he had the whole “struggling musician” look going for him. Harry wouldn’t say Sam was attractive, but he supposed from _an objective viewpoint_ , he wasn’t that bad to look at.

“What do you see in that prick anyways?” Harry couldn’t help himself from asking in a biting tone as he pretended to busy himself with stirring his soup. His ferocious stirring didn’t help the soup become more flavorful, on the contrary, it was still bland and could do with more pepper.

“He’s an _artist._ ” Niall crooned in a high pitched voice that sounded akin to Louis’.

Louis tugged the other omega into a headlock.

“He’s _talented_ , Ni. He writes his own shite. And he sounds a bit like Oasis.”

 _Oasis, my arse._ Harry thought bitterly as he glared down at his lukewarm soup.

“And even if he is an _artist_ … Omegas don’t ask alphas out. It’s too—” He cut himself off before he could make it worse.

“Too _what_ , Harold?” Across the table, Louis’ baby blues were narrowing into slits.

“Just too risky.” He finished lamely. “And unconventional.” He tacked on, adjusting his tie for a lack of something to do.

“Since when are you someone who cares about _traditions_ of all things?” Louis asked exasperatedly.

“Yeah, H, weren’t you the one who snogged Mrs. Wilde in a classroom and got caught by the janitor?” Liam asked in amusement as Harry surreptitiously tried to stamp on Liam’s toes. _Let him hurt, let it hurt good_ , he thought in satisfaction as he watched his alpha friend’s face scrunching in pain.

“I _didn’t_ snog her.” He denied, suddenly feeling a little suffocated and reached up to unbutton the collar of his dress shirt which was digging uncomfortably into his neck. He had buttoned it all the way up in order to pass the dress code checkup which were scheduled for every other Wednesday. He had forgotten it was checkup day and had worn his favorite cross necklace under his dress shirt. Since he wasn’t wearing a turtle neck today, it was hard for him to hide the outline of the chain and he had decided on a whim to take the necklace off and fastened it around Louis’ neck, begging the omega to hide it from view. Louis had spent a good minute laughing at Harry’s carelessness before tucking the chain underneath his short white turtle neck that he had on under his dress shirt. Somehow, Harry couldn’t look away from the omega’s neck that day and if he concentrated hard enough, he could almost see the outline of the necklace through Louis’ layers.

“Yes you _did._ ” Three voices chimed in unison. Obnoxious and gleeful laughter burst around the lunch table as Harry groaned.

“It was only _that one time_.” He protested as he watched Louis batting his eyelashes at Sam who seemed to turn at the sound of their ruckus.

“It’s always _that one time_ for you, Styles.” The omega tutted as he seemed to shrink a little in his seat, making himself look smaller and daintier. Harry could smell the alpha before he appeared beside the table. It was an intrusive heady scent of sickening marshmallows and burnt fire wood.

“Hey, Tommo.”

 _Tommo?_ Harry stifled his gag into the soup. Liam’s shoulders were shaking beside him and Harry could feel his friend’s body tremble with concealed laughter.

“Hi, Sammy.” Louis answered coyly in a singsong tone that made Harry look at his best friend in surprise. The omega was curling into himself as he batted his lashes at the alpha standing over him. _What the actual fuck? Sammy?_

“You have footie practice later?” The alpha asked, his tone bored and uninterested like he had better things to do than stand around and talk to the omega. This made Harry bristle.

“Maybe Friday or on the weekend, run some drills in the gym.”

“Shame. I have a gig this Saturday. Thought I’d invite you to check it out.” The alpha flicked a strand of straggly blond hair out of his pale blue eyes. Harry wished he could stick his foot out and watch the smug alpha trip.

“Oh that sounds cool! I can totally skip practice for it.”

“You sure?”

The omega nodded enthusiastically as Niall let out an amused snort.

“I’ll text you then.” Sam said lazily, waving at Louis over his shoulder as one of his friends slung an arm around him, pulling him away.

“You know Paul isn’t gonna let you off easy if you do end up skipping right?” Niall patted Louis’ cheek as the omega turned back to face them. Harry could feel a growl forming in the back of his throat, but he managed to swallow it down as he took a long sip from his spoon.

“I’ll just make up an excuse. And do the extra drills later. They won’t kill me.” Louis said dismissively as his eyes seemed to sparkle with joy.

“Turns out I don’t have to ask him out after all.” Louis said pointedly to Harry who rolled his eyes.

“What are you gonna wear?” Niall gushed beside Louis while giving Harry a knowing smirk. Underneath the table, Liam patted his thigh. Harry jerked his leg out of his friend’s reach. _No_ , he doesn’t need _sympathy._

“That’s a good question, Ni. What _am I_ gonna wear? Maybe my _fuck me_ jeans… or some leggings…”

“ _Definitely not_ your _fuck me_ jeans.” Harry burst out, voice shrill and a little too high for his liking. He cleared his throat, standing up so abruptly that he banged his knees on the table edge. He tried to control the wince on his face. That was going to bruise so bad later, he thought dreadfully as he hobbled a little.

“And _why not_?” Louis’ hand shot out to grab him by the blazer hem, holding him in place. The alpha glared down at the omega, at the way the small fingers were curled around the fabric of his blazer.

“They make you look fat.”

Louis was right, his mouth didn’t have a filter and he really _fucking need one_.

“Oh wow, _smooth_ , real _smooth_ , mate.” Liam’s huff of breath was not lost over the din of the cafeteria as students around them all began to pack their bags and lunches as the bell sounded over their heads.

◎◎◎

“Lou, I’m sorry.” He had long lost count of how many times he had uttered those exact words as he slumped further down on the wooden floor. He had been smart not to use the balcony and had been sitting in front of Louis’ door for the last hour, pleading and getting sympathetic pats on his head by the baby twins who took turns playing with Harry’s curls. They loved to rip bits of his hair out by their roots and today, Harry just indulged them since he didn’t have the heart to push them away.

“What did you do this time?” Lottie asked when she had spotted him leaning against Louis’ door. She didn’t go to Outwood since she was studying to become a makeup artist, she had begged Jay to let her go to the public school (since Outwood didn’t allow its students to wear makeup) in town which was a half an hour bus ride away.

“Lou’s just being dramatic, ‘s all.” Lottie reasoned after Harry had told her the brief story.

“Harry doesn’t think you’re fat, Lou.” Lottie started to pound on the door. Harry leaned back happily, he knew she would take his side. “He was just jealous—”

Harry had to slap his hand over her mouth before she could continue.

“What the fuck, Lots?” He hissed into her ear and his fingers nearly got caught in the huge gold hoop dangling from it.

“Isn’t that the moral of your story? That you’re jealous of this Sam guy?” Lottie struggled out of his grasp and was glaring at him. She looked so much like Louis when she glared that Harry couldn’t help but fond a little.

“No one is jealous of anyone.” He tried to control his voice and pitched it so that it was low enough to be inaudible to prying ears.

“Really?” She raised a heavily penciled eyebrow at him as he shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m just watching out for Lou since I know,” _I can feel it in my gut,_ he wanted to say. “That Sam guy isn’t worth his time.”

“You should stop sheltering my big brother you know… He’s almost nineteen. I know for a fact that you drive away any alpha who is interested in him, I’ve seen it with my own two eyes.”

Harry crossed his arms defensively. “I don’t do that! I can just tell when a guy is bad news. Alphas and omegas can _never_ be just _friends._ I don’t want some knothead taking advantage of Lou.” He reasoned, nodding to himself like what he was spewing made any sense.

“Then what do you call what’s going on between you and my brother then?” Lottie asked furtively. “Base on your _analysis_ , you said that alphas and omegas can never be just friends.”

“We’re different.” Harry immediately shot back. _Yes, they were different because Louis doesn’t have feelings for me and I will, in turn, respect him as an omega and never cross his boundaries._ Harry’s thoughts were whirring in the back of his mind as Lottie’s glossy lips formed a pout. She threw her hands up in the air before whirling around and stomping into her room. “You’re a nice person, Harry but sometimes it’s _frustrating_ just to talk to you…”

Harry felt someone prodding his knee. He sank back down onto the floor and took Doris’ fist gingerly into his own hand. “You’re on my side aren’t you, Doris?” He cooed softly, smiling as she opened her mouth to nibble at his uniform trousers.

“She certainly _is not._ ” Harry felt the cold wood behind him falling away and instead of tumbling onto the icy floor, his back was met with soft cotton. The next minute, he was peering up at Louis who was frowning down at him. He instantly scrambled to his feet, balancing Doris carefully on his hip as he dimpled at the omega.

“Lou. I—”

The omega held up a hand to silence him. He opened his arms, beckoning and Harry could only oblige by handing him the wriggling baby.

“Don’t let big bad Harry manipulate you, Doris.” Louis cooed affectionately as he cradled the twin in his arms, burying his head into the twin’s soft hair and nuzzling into her cheek, making her giggle.

“He might just call you _fat_ along the way.” Louis whispered as Harry let out a choked protest.

“Lou, I’m fucking sorry, I truly am…” He whispered as he watched Louis rocking his baby sister to sleep. Louis merely rolled his eyes at him.

It was then that he noticed Louis was still wearing his necklace. It shimmered and caught the light as Doris’ head lolled onto Louis’ shoulder. Harry’s cheeks ached from pushing back the smile that was threatening to break out on his face. He could only bite the inside of his cheek.

◎◎◎

“Me talking to you doesn’t change the fact that you degraded me, Harold.” They were sitting cross legged on Louis’ bed later that night, trying to catch up on some homework. Harry had finally gotten Louis to speak to him after bribing him with the answers to the Maths homework and now he was watching as Louis furiously copied his answers onto his own workbook. He didn’t care about the homework copying though, all his attention was fixed onto the necklace still swinging around Louis’ bare neck. The omega was only wearing a long-sleeved band shirt with a gaping collar as if he wanted to show off the necklace and it made Harry’s fingers twitch so much that he had to sit on his hands.

“I really didn’t mean it… Lou, you know I didn’t… I just didn’t like the idea of you wearing your _fuck me_ jeans on your first date, ‘s all.”

“And why don’t you like the idea?” The omega asked, shooting him a heated glare before flipping to the next page and jotting down more answers. He kicked his little feet into the air as he slid down onto his stomach, splaying out on the bed on his front.

Harry swallowed thickly, toying with the hem of his dress shirt. Jay had cooked some piping hot meat pies for dinner and Louis had “accidentally” spilled some sauce onto Harry’s blazer and now it was probably tumbling around in the Tomlinsons’ washing machine. Harry guessed he deserved the pay back.

“It would be obvious. Makes you seem too easy for it, yeah?” It was reasonable, he convinced himself.

Louis frowned prettily down at Harry’s neat handwriting next to his own chicken scrawl. “Obvious that I’m trying too hard to impress?” He asked after a moment of silence. Harry nodded.

“So I should just go to the gig in joggers and a hoodie?”

“I mean…” Harry cleared his throat, playing with a strand of loose yarn unfurling from Louis’ favorite blanket. It was a pale baby pink even though Louis had made it clear that he despised the color, this blanket was still his favorite one.

“You don’t have to go in joggers… just any trouser would do, but don’t wear your _fuck me_ jeans.” _Because your arse would look too fuckable and obscene in them and you really shouldn’t wear them in public_. _Any alpha who sees you in them would fucking want you and I don’t want that…_ He pushed his thoughts away as Louis squinted down at a particular hard equation, shrugging as he copied the answer onto his notebook.

“Okay, fine.” Harry’s head snapped up at this and he couldn’t help but dimple at the omega. “ _What else_ , date expert?”

He felt a little taken aback at the new title. “Date expert?”

Louis rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling where he had taped a poster of the Doncaster footie team. Even though the Tomlinsons resided in Manchester now, Harry had learned that they were originally from Doncaster and had moved here due to Jay’s new job as a nurse. “Yeah, since you have a lot of experience. Why don’t you tell me more about what I should do on a date?”

Harry could only gape at him.

“I’m not a date expert.” He protested weakly as Louis rolled his eyes, turning his head to face Harry. The necklace pooled around his collarbones and Harry wanted to lick the delicate looking bones, take the necklace between his teeth and—

“Stop denying it, Harold. We all know your whoring ways.”

Now this was crossing the line.

“ _Whoring ways_?” He couldn’t fight the disgust and shock from his voice.

“People talk, Harold. That’s all they do.” Louis’ baby blues seemed to shine with challenge. “Remember Fionn? The guy who moved up here from London last summer? He said you snogged him _senseless_ and he went into early heat coz you were that good of a kisser.”

Harry could only fish mouth at this new information. _Yes_ , he did remember Fionn and _yes,_ he did remember snogging him since the omega had baked him some cookies and confessed to him one day after school.

Harry didn’t remember how the kiss went, he only remembered finding out that what he had initially thought were chocolate cookies turned out to be raisin oatmeal and he had been a little disappointed (touched nonetheless since the omega was brave enough to confess his feelings so blatantly. Harry had been thoroughly impressed by the guy’s bravery). However, he certainly didn’t remember sending the poor omega into a premature heat…

“He didn’t tell me I triggered his heat…” Harry whispered in horror. Fionn had moved back to London after summer vacation and he didn’t remain on Harry’s mind for long.

“Well _you did_. And he basically told every omega at school so everyone was scared of you, Harry Styles.”

When Louis addressed him by his full name, he knew the omega was mocking him.

“But at the same time, also, _fascinated._ ”

This made Harry’s confusion deepen.

“How so?” He asked curiously as Louis rolled onto his stomach again, this time, closer to Harry so that their arms were touching. The omega shrugged, the collar of his shirt slipping a little more to reveal gold skin.

“Myth has it, you can send omegas into early heats with just one kiss.”

The seconds seemed to trickle on, then Harry snorted.

“That’s utter bullshite.” He wheezed through his giggles. He felt a pencil jabbing into his dimple and he had to reach out to grab Louis’ wrist to stop the omega from hurting his face.

“Well, the whole school believes it.” Louis muttered under his breath, sounding half fond and half annoyed as he tried to get back at poking Harry’s dimples again. Due to their close proximity, Harry could smell their scents mingling in the air. Caramel cream mixed with spicy cinnamon sugar.

“Do you believe it?” Harry asked sharply. He could see the mirth fading from Louis’ eyes as the omega halted in his advances. He didn’t miss the way Louis’ baby blues flit quickly down to his mouth.

“I mean… ridiculous rumors about my ridiculous knothead of a best friend… I really don’t know what _or who_ to believe…” Baby blues swiveled back up to meet his and they seemed to burn with challenge.

“How about we find out?” Harry found himself uttering the words before he could stop them.

Louis wrinkled his nose. “You want me to kiss you?” Harry couldn’t tell if the nose wrinkle was in disgust or if Louis was trying to hide his real expression.

He shrugged, trying to give off casual pheromones and not make his arousal so obvious as his cock gave a reluctant twitch in his uniform trousers.

“I want you to _want to_ kiss me.” He shot back. Yeah, this was a safe answer. Louis’ nose was still scrunched.

“It would be good practice.” Harry tacked on, giving Louis yet another very _casual_ shrug. He was definitely turned on now and there was just no use hiding his arousal. He knew Louis could smell him because the omega was tensing up and his eyes had grown wide with realization.

“What do you mean good practice?” The omega asked suspiciously.

“For Sam, you know. In case he snogs you and you don’t know what to do with yourself.” Harry would never guess he would bring that _accursed_ name up in a conversation, but after all, he was gonna use the guy for what he was worth. To get a snog out of Louis. To finally kiss his best friend whom he had harbored so many mixed feelings for.

“What if I get wet?” Now Harry thought he had temporarily lost his hearing as he gawked at Louis who was the one fidgeting now.

“What if I get wet _too quickly_?” The omega asked quietly as he ducked his head bashfully. Harry could smell the insecurity emanating from the omega. He put out a hand to grab Louis’ chin and tilt the omega’s face back into the light. The omega blinked slowly at him, lashes brushing the pads of his cheeks and _fuck_ , Harry really wanted to kiss him. The urge had never been this strong.

“So be it.” He found himself saying lowly. “Get wet. I don’t care, Lou. Get as wet as you want, it’ll only turn me on…” He managed to shrug again just to convince the omega. “I’m your best friend. It doesn’t really matter, right? It’s _just_ good practice.”

“Good practice.” The omega echoed dazedly as his huge baby blues fixed themselves on Harry’s lips. The alpha let his tongue flick out and wet his plump lips.

“Okay.” The omega whispered and just like that, his eyes shuttered close.

Harry edged forward and cupped Louis’ warm, slightly hot cheek in his palm. He had to bend his neck down at an awkward angle to meet the omega’s lips since Louis was still half lying on the bed, propped on his elbows, lips parted and eyes squeezed shut, just _waiting_ to be kissed.

Harry closed the distance between their lips and pressed a long, excruciatingly slow and chaste kiss onto the omega’s mouth. He leaned back hesitantly just to check Louis’ reaction, but the omega’s eyes were still closed and eyebrows pinched like he was waiting for _more_. Harry smiled to himself before he slotted his lips against Louis and kissed him for real this time.

Little did he know, this was all going to come back and bite him in the arse later. He didn’t know that this first kiss was just the tiniest snowball on top of a mountain that would eventually tumble down and form an avalanche.

All he could think about was _Louis, Louis, Louis_ and how the omega’s thin soft lips felt against his. _Little did he know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is the one with the least smut... so I hope you enjoy because after this, everything gets steamy very quickly! Come back next week for more ;) You can REBLOG and LIKE the FIC POST [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/641509060986945536/quite-on-the-contrary-by-thinlines-thinlinez)


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I use both American and British English in my fics, although I try to use more British English.  
> The high school that the boys go to is based on the system in America even though the setting of the fic takes place in the UK. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone... They are around 18 & 19.  
> This chapter is a solid 11k oh my...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedbacks if you want since they mean so much to me :) Find me on Tumblr @thinlinez

Louis tasted, if anything, even better than he smelled. It was like Harry was drinking from a fountain of caramel and even though the sweetness was so overpowering, Harry didn’t find it off putting or sickening. _In fact,_ he felt like he couldn’t get enough of it. Usually when he eats sweet things, he gets tired of the same taste after a while. But when it was Louis that he was tasting, he couldn’t stop even if he tried.

Their first kiss ignited something in him and he felt overwhelmed with how _responsive_ Louis was to every single kiss that followed. Every kiss came with a soft whimper or a desperate gasp of breath. With every kiss, Louis tugged him closer by the front of his dress shirt and now the omega was lying on his back while the alpha loomed over him, mouths still working against each other’s.

Soon, he lost track of how many kisses were exchanged. He finally pulled back to catch his breath, feeling the numbness settling into his lips. But then, the sight of Louis’ kiss swollen lips was enough to get him all _worked up_ again. He could feel his knot swelling a bit as his cock throbbed heavily in his trousers. He didn’t want to stop, though. _Not ever._

“Open your mouth.” He whispered against Louis’ lips as the omega let out the tiniest of whimpers when the alpha took his bottom lip and nipped playfully.

Louis’ mouth fell open, obediently granting entrance and Harry slipped his tongue slowly inside, letting it run over the omega’s teeth and flicking it against Louis’ own tongue. This startled a moan out of the omega and Harry reached out to tangle his fingers with the omega’s, pressing their hands into the sheets so that Louis wouldn’t push him away. He hovered over the smaller boy, knees bracketing Louis’ thighs and wondered if this might his favorite position to be in. The view beneath him was magnificent as the omega squirmed against the covers, cheeks burning pink and eyes closed. He made distressed whimpering noises as soon as the alpha pulled away.

“Now your turn.” Harry instructed the putty boy beneath him. Louis’ baby blues were hazy as they blinked open and he only stared silently up at the curly headed alpha.

“Put your tongue in my mouth.” Harry let his voice drop an octave and watched as Louis’ eyes widened and felt the omega’s hands twisting out of his own as fingers slipped into his curls, tugging him back down.

Their lips met again as Louis experimentally slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry let their tongues glide together, deliciously wet and hot. The alpha let the omega explore for a bit before closing his lips around Louis’ tongue and sucking hard.

“ _Mmph_ …” Louis’ moan was music to his ears and he felt like he could come on the spot just from the omega’s soft moans and whines.

“I’m wet…” The omega whispered, turning his head to hide in the crook of Harry’s neck when the alpha rested his forehead against the omega’s trembling shoulder.

“I know.” Harry cooed softly, pressing a smile into the omega’s hair. “It’s normal. Makes you smell even more delectable.”

Being kiss dazed made him feel like he could be honest, just for once. It made him loose tongued, which was a very dangerous thing. He was also summoning every last ounce of control left in him _not_ to let his hand wander lower, to touch where he knew a puddle of slick was slowly forming. He busied himself with dimpling down at the omega in the covers whose pretty mouth was twisted into a pout.

“Then you should stop kissing me.”

“Why should I?” Harry asked, ducking down to take Louis’ lips again, letting the taste of the omega wash over him as he smoothed his tongue over the omega’s thin lips.

“I hate scrubbing slick from my underwear.” Louis complained even as he let Harry back into his mouth. The alpha hummed appreciatively, pulling back and nosing into the omega’s flushed cheek.

“I can wash them for you.” He volunteered and earned a much deserved kick in the gut from the omega who had successfully wriggled out from underneath him.

“Pervert!” Louis cried as he pushed the alpha off the bed and started swatting at his best friend with his pillow.

He went to bed that night replaying everything that had happened in his mind like a broken record. He had kissed Louis and the omega had let him, had even kissed him _just as eagerly_ back. He sighed as he turned, hugging his pillow to his chest. The kisses would have been perfect if they weren’t exchanged on the term of “good practice”, he thought bitterly as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

◎◎◎

Harry had never expected it would become a recurring thing. _But it did_ and Louis seemed ecstatic about keeping it this way. Who was Harry to complain though, he thought wistfully as he discarded his backpack onto Louis’ carpeted floor before pouncing on the giggling omega.

Louis had been daring enough to kiss him awake that morning and he didn’t even have time to register what was happening before the omega had escaped. _Now_ it was his turn to get his fill.

He trapped the omega in his arms and pinned the wriggling boy onto the bed. He crashed their lips together before Louis could argue and then smoothed the pace into languid, undeterred kisses. Louis whined high in his throat as Harry nibbled at his lips. Harry wanted to rip off Louis’ tie, tear open his dress shirt and just scent him. This thought loomed dangerously low over his mind as he took Louis’ wrists in one hand, making sure that the omega wouldn’t escape. With the other, he traced the omega’s jaw, tipping Louis’ head to gain better access to his mouth before he trailed his fingers down the column of the omega’s throat. He kept his touch feather light and teasing.

“Haz…” Louis gasped, hands struggling in his grip as the alpha peppered the omega’s jaw with kisses, dragging his lips over golden skin.

“Shh… be still and learn.” He warned, letting his tongue flick out, feeling the skin trembling under his wet touch.

“Hey, Lou, mum says dinner is ready!” An impatient voice sounded near the foot of the bed and Harry had never spring out of the bed so fast. He staggered, tripping over a pile of Louis’ comics on the ground and nearly brained himself on the wall. His eyes zeroed in on the door which was _not even fucking closed properly_! It was half ajar since they were in such a hurry to rush into the room. _Thank god_ Daisy (or was it Phoebe) was too preoccupied with thumbing through her phone to raise her head up to check the spectacle on the bed. Harry was panting as if he had run a thousand miles as he sagged against the wall.

“Dinner’s ready.” The twin repeated, finally looking up and giving Louis and Harry a curious look.

“In a mo.” Louis reassured her and Harry saw that the omega had his hands clasped over his mouth to stifle his laughter. His eyes were shining and his fringe was a mess since they had been play fighting before the snogging commenced.

Phoebe (Harry was sure now, he was getting better at telling the identical twins apart from their gestures and voices) rolled her eyes and disappeared from the doorway, leaving the door swinging in her wake.

Harry finally swallowed, letting out a sigh of relief as Louis jumped out of bed and slammed the door shut before he let loose loud raspy laughter.

“Your face…” The omega gasped, doubling over and leaning against the door for support. “Fucking _gold_ … Should’ve filmed it… _Classic_ …”

Harry straightened up, smoothing the invisible wrinkles on his blazer. “Whatever.” He countered lamely as he stalked towards the omega.

Louis was still laughing as Harry loomed closer, caging the omega against the wooden door. The omega heaved out his last chuckle, blinking innocently at Harry through his lashes.

“This makes me suspect you’d enjoy it even more if we had an audience.” Harry said, purposefully leaning down to breathe against Louis’ ear. The omega flattened a hand on his chest, pushing him half heartedly away.

“In your wildest dreams, Styles.”

Harry leaned in to kiss him, marveling at the way Louis grew still and laxed against his mouth. He thumbed the hem of the omega’s untucked dress shirt before sneaking his hand under to brush his knuckles lightly across Louis’ belly button. The omega sucked in a breath at his touch as Harry walked his fingers up the side of his hip.

He had the chance to press one last open mouthed kiss against Louis’ lips before the omega squirmed out of his grasp and skidded down the stairs. _So much for sexual tension._

◎◎◎

“So you’re really going.” Harry stated as he leaned against the balcony door. He knew he sounded like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum, but he couldn’t fight the disapproval saturating his voice. Louis didn’t even acknowledge him as Lottie tilted his face to the other side and started penciling in the lines she had drawn around her brother’s eyes.

“Lou.” He said, this time more forcefully as Lottie gave him a warning look, shushing him as she threw her long hair over her shoulders and continued to rub charcoal over Louis’ eyes in concentration.

“All done!” She announced, pulling back and throwing the eyeliner back into her makeup kit which was overflowing with cosmetics.

“Thanks, sis. I owe you one.” The omega’s baby blues blinked open and Harry’s heart skipped a beat when he noticed that the eyeliner made Louis’ eyes popped a radiant sky blue against its dark shadow.

“Lipstick?” Lottie asked, her lips pressed into a miniscule satisfied smile at the compliment. “Red? Pink?” She held up a couple of tubes up to Louis’ face, brows furrowing.

Harry cleared his throat loudly as he crossed the room to plop on Louis’ bed. He was going to make his presence known and _acknowledged,_ thank you very much.

“How about black?” Louis asked, shooting Lottie a devilish grin and reaching out for a tube in her kit. She slapped the back of his hand.

“That’s a _terrible_ idea.” She said, shaking her head and selecting a pale pink gloss before popping the tube open.

“But rock and roll is all about black.” The omega whined, leaning away as she pushed the gloss into his face.

“It doesn’t have to be _all black_. You’re gonna freak someone out with black lipstick on your first date.”

Harry’s rage returned as he watched Lottie grabbing Louis’ chin and squeezing his cheek. _First date_? _Hell fucking no._

“I think _black_ would look _really good_ on you, Lou.” He rushed to say, but Lottie had already smacked gloss onto Louis’ lips and was grinning victoriously.

Louis turned and Harry couldn’t help himself as he stared at the omega’s thin pink lips which didn’t look all that much different except for the slight sheen from the gloss. _Who the fuck is Harry kidding?_ Louis’ lips looked ten times more kissable in the light as the omega raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m going and that’s that, Harold.” The omega said, getting to his feet and stretching. He turned to rifle in his closet before pulling out a pair of white platformed trainers. The omega was donned in a cream colored sweater and his fringe was spiky, every strand carefully jelled into its rightful place. His thighs looked strong in dark brown skinny jeans. Harry won’t let him walk out the door. He simply _won’t._

“Come here.” He demanded childishly as Louis stuffed his feet into the trainers, fringe dangling a bit into his eyes. Lottie had long left the room and Harry was going to do whatever it takes to _stop the omega._

“Come here.” He pleaded as Louis turned to give him an irritated look.

Approaching the bed, the omega let himself be tugged down onto the mattress.

“You look really good.” Harry said earnestly, eyes never leaving baby blues as he rubbed soothing circles into the omega’s wrist.

“So I’ve been told.” Louis snickered as Harry reached out to touch the omega’s long eyelashes. Lottie had said Louis didn’t need mascara since his lashes were already thick enough. Harry had silently and begrudgingly agreed.

“Don’t ruin my makeup.” The omega warned as his lashes fluttered against Harry’s touch.

The alpha didn’t say another word. Instead, he leaned forward and tilted his head to the side, slotting his lips easily against Louis’. The omega let out a small squeak as their lips bumped together and Harry cupped his cheek to pull him closer. He ran his tongue over the omega’s lips several times and managed to stick the tip of it in before Louis was pushing him away.

“Tastes like citrus.” Harry mumbled as he pulled back, wiping the remnants of the gloss from the corner of the omega’s lips with his thumb.

Louis’ eyes were a little hazy before he scrunched his nose adorably, sinking a weak punch into the alpha’s stomach.

“I told you not to ruin the makeup!”

Harry shrugged, dimpling as he watched the omega reached for some tissues to rub off the gloss.

“The color didn’t suit you anyways.” He leaned back against the bed in satisfaction as Louis shot daggers at him.

◎◎◎

“I can’t believe he really went.” Harry whined into the couch cushion as he felt Liam prodding him with his socked foot.

“H, the game is starting!”

Harry could only crane his neck and started to pound away at the controller. They were playing video games in Liam’s house and what Harry had initially thought would be the perfect distraction had turned out to _an awfully boring one_ since they both sucked horribly at playing games. They kept losing just five minutes into the first round.

“I can’t fucking believe I’m here losing to a robot while Lou is probably getting his brains fucked out by that posh punk.” Harry complained as he watched the words **GAME OVER** flashing on the screen. He threw down the controller in frustration.

“I should’ve invited Niall.” Liam said with a sigh. “At least he lasts longer in the game than you do, H. You’re a horrible partner. Didn’t you see that zombie sneaking up behind me?”

“I don’t care about the game, Li.”

Liam sighed as he reached out to grab the plate of nachos from the coffee table, dipping a few in guacamole before popping some into his mouth.

“He wouldn’t be there if you had done something about it.”

“Something like what?”

“Like telling him how you feel?”

“And you think you know how I _feel_?”

His alpha friend stopped chewing and seemed to think hard before he replied, “Aren’t you in love with him?”

Harry groaned, flopping back onto the couch and cuddling the cushion to his burning face. “I don’t love him.” He denied, without much force in his voice.

“Oh.”

Harry gave Liam an incredulous look.

“Don’t _oh_ me, Payno.”

“Well… what do you want me to say? I’m not a mind reader, H.”

“I’m not in love with him.” _Yes, you are_ , his brain sang but Harry ignored it the best he could. “I _care_ about him and don’t want him to get fucked over by some _douche_.”

“Right.”

Harry shot Liam yet another death glare.

“You’re really bad at giving advice and comforting someone, Li.” Harry settled on as he flicked the TV back to Netflix.

“Me comforting you doesn’t exactly solve the problem. Louis is still, probably, _very likely_ gonna go on a second date soon.” _Unless you do something about it._ Harry didn’t need Liam to say the rest of sentence to guess what he was trying to get across.

It was sad to say that Liam’s point was very correct. Harry sighed, reaching out for a banana on the table. He stuffed it into his mouth as the opening scene of some random movie he had pressed on began to play.

◎◎◎

He slept over at Liam’s that night, too tired from thinking and wondering so hard about what was happening during Louis and Sam’s date. He jogged home through the light snow early in the morning and was glad to see the sun slowly hiking up the skies as he reached his house. He crept upstairs, not keen on disturbing Gemma since she was a light sleeper and nearly defeated the entire purpose of his tiptoeing when he flicked on the lights and discovered an intruder in his bed.

He managed to swallow his scream of surprise in the end, turning off the harsh fluorescent light and could only sink onto his covers helplessly as he watched the rise and fall of the covers as the omega slept peacefully on in his bed.

Louis’ hair was tousled and there were still remnants of eyeliner around his eyes. He had his nose buried into Harry’s pillow and he resembled a very beautiful hedgehog curled into the alpha’s bed. Harry’s heart ached as he watched on, but he eventually snapped out of it and gently shook the smaller boy awake.

He considered waking Louis up with kisses, but maybe that would be pushing it since he was still mad about _the supposed date_.

“So?” Was the first thing he greeted the sleep dazed omega with. Louis merely blinked at him before yawning and flopping back onto the bed.

“How did it go?” He asked, folding back the covers and watching as Louis wriggled further away from his touch. He rolled his eyes fondly.

“It was alright.” Louis’ sleep ridden voice sounded as he rolled around to turn his back on Harry. “Come cuddle me.” The omega said after a minute, voice raspy and unused, squirming into a comfortable situation. Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He hastily crawled under the warm covers and plastered himself behind the omega who still had his back turned towards him.

“Did he kiss you?” He asked insistently as he nosed into the back of the omega’s neck. He could smell it, the oddly unpleasant scent of firewood lingering on Louis’ skin as the omega gave a small nod.

“How was it?” He couldn’t help but wind his arm around the omega’s stomach, pulling him closer so that there wasn’t any space left between them. Louis sighed a little.

“Kinda uneventful.”

Harry frowned as he let Louis slowly squirm around so that they were face to face now. The omega’s eyes were still closed as he buried his nose into Harry’s chest.

“What do you mean?”

“Not a lot of tongue.” Louis explained, cracking open an eye and glaring at the alpha as Harry’s mouth formed a satisfied smirk.

“Yeah? Couldn’t give you what you wanted, could he?” Harry suppressed his grin as the omega reached out in attempt to give him a nipple twist. He swiftly blocked the omega’s hand and pressed a kiss into the middle of Louis’ small palm.

“He bit me.”

Harry had to take a few minutes to properly digest the sentence Louis had just uttered.

“What?” He spluttered, pulling back and searching Louis’ face. Baby blues were now more lucid as they stared at each other. Louis shrugged and it was only then that Harry realized the omega was wearing one of his loose sleep shirts. The one with so many holes in the chest and sleeves that it was more of a rag than a shirt. It was a size too big on Louis and now that Harry was scrutinizing the omega closely, he could see a faint red mark on the side of the omega’s neck. He didn’t even hear himself growl as his fingers darted up to the mark and pressed down on it, making Louis gasp and twist away.

“And you let him do it?” Harry asked in horror as Louis flushed.

“I got a little wet after he did it coz I didn’t see it coming. You don’t bite me when you kiss me, Harold, so I wasn’t really prepared for it…”

Harry was fuming. _How dare Sam…_

“What a _prick_ …” Harry hissed as Louis gave him an exasperated glare.

“The prick here is actually you, Haz. I wouldn’t have gotten wet so quickly if you had bitten me before. Maybe I should ask someone else to teach me the ropes…”

“ _Oh_ so now it’s my fault?” Harry asked as Louis fixed his stubborn gaze up at the ceiling. The omega huffed, jerking his head in a small nod.

“ _My_ fault huh?” He asked, propping himself up and caging the omega so that Louis had no choice but to meet his burning and hungry gaze. The omega’s Adam’s apple bobbed and that was all the permission Harry needed as he bent down to suck a bite into the omega’s exposed shoulder.

“You’re not going to ask anyone else to teach you. You’re _my_ student.” Harry whispered into Louis’ sweet skin as the omega’s hips bucked up at the contact of his sharp canines. He smoothed his tongue over the teeth mark he had left there before trailing his lips up Louis’ shoulder to his neck. His scent was potent here since the bond mark spot was resting inches from Harry’s mouth, in between the juncture of Louis’ collarbones and his neck. The alpha stuck out his tongue to lap at the mark, causing Louis to whine pitifully, hands flying up to grip the alpha’s broad shoulders. He pressed a chaste sweet kiss to the mark and moved to the skin above it. He opened his mouth, baring his teeth and sank them around the side of Louis’ neck.

“ _Uh_ …” The omega moaned, head tilting and offering more gold skin up to Harry.

“Beautiful. So pretty like this, baby…” Harry pressed his encouragements into Louis’ neck before sucking another bite into it. His fingers found Sam’s mark and he dug his thumb into it punishingly, making Louis sob out a cry of pain.

“I’m gonna erase this.” Harry made his intentions clear and before Louis could stop him, he wrapped his lips around Sam’s mark and bit down hard. He made sure to suck hard at the mark, like he was draining the other alpha’s trace from his omega. His alpha growled as the omega’s hands flew up to clutch at his back. The omega was really crying now, small shaky sobs could be heard as Harry continued to mark the omega’s neck and collarbones. The alpha pulled back to gaze down at his work and pressed a reassuring kiss to Louis’ lips.

“So good at taking it, baby.” He whispered proudly as the omega opened up to let him in. They spent a good minute kissing before he felt Louis pushing at his chest. He pulled back to knock his forehead with the omega’s.

“My turn.” The omega’s voice rasped as the alpha dimpled and dropped down onto the sheets beside the omega. Louis scrambled to his knees and perched himself on Harry’s lap and without so much as a warning, clamped his teeth around the alpha’s bond mark spot.

Harry swore he could hear the angels sing and maybe his soul had already gone to heaven. The seconds of _pure bliss_ washed over him as Louis sucked a gentle bite (not hard enough to break skin) into his mark.

“Fuck, Lou…” He breathed in defeat, head lolling to the side as the omega began to kiss up his neck. “You’re going too fast, tiger…” He choked as the ferocious omega sucked a sharp and deep bite into his neck. He was pretty sure the bites Louis was giving him were hard enough to draw blood. Maybe his omega was a secret vampire. He let out a string of low groans as Louis started to grind his arse into his stomach while the omega continued to lick over the marks he had made. He could feel it. Wetness pressing into his skin and as his hand flew up to touch the back of Louis’ joggers.

“What’s going on in here?”

The lights flicked on as Harry’s heart came to an almighty stand still.

He didn’t know if it was on instinct or if he just had really great reflexes as he swiftly threw the covers of Louis’ head and pushed him down into the bed before sitting up and tugging a blanket over his shoulders, conveniently hiding the marks on his collarbones and shoulders from view.

Gemma was squinting at him from the door, a pair of reading glasses perched on top of her recently dyed silver hair.

“You okay, H?”

“Yeah.” Harry cleared his throat. “I just woke up… Did a bit of yoga, you know, stretching out my limbs…”

Gemma looked kind of impressed at this. “Makes your back feel better, doesn’t it?”

Harry nodded, a bit too enthusiastically.

“Well, let me know if you want breakfast…”

“Sure thing.”

The door clicked close and Harry released the breath he had been holding in.

“H?” The door was flung open again and Harry swore Gemma was out to _get_ him, no, _give_ him a heart attack.

“Yeah?” He squeaked. He could feel Louis wriggling in the covers now and a small muffled laughter sounded from deep within the thick layers.

“Is that a mosquito bite on your neck?”

Harry slapped a hand over the bite, blushing furiously now.

“Don’t scratch it, H. It only makes it worse.” Gemma lectured, frowning as she made to close the door again.

“I won’t.” He breathed as the door shut and _remained_ close this time.

“You’re so _dead_ , Lou.” He tackled the covers and didn’t let Louis go until he had thoroughly marked the omega’s gold skin.

◎◎◎

“What you need, H, is to get laid.” Niall proposed as Harry chewed on his forkful of spinach. He hadn’t stopped shooting daggers at the table across the cafeteria where Louis was sitting with Sam and giggling as the two of them watched a video intently on Sam’s phone. The alpha had approached their table and invited Louis to sit with him at lunch. He had even slipped a hand around the omega’s waist to lead him away. Harry saw a brief flash of hesitancy before the omega turned away, but he still said yes and now they looked like a proper couple. Harry comforted himself with the fact that underneath Louis’ dress shirt were the bites he had given the omega just last night, still fresh and red, rimmed with teeth marks.

“Earth to Harry.” Niall said, banging his spoon against the side of Harry’s reusable lunch container.

The alpha rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to get laid... I want Lou to sit with us at lunch instead of eating with that fuckboy.” He whined.

“Technically, you’re a fuckboy too, H.” Liam said observantly while he chewed on his bacon sandwich, tongue poking out to lap at the sauce dripping onto his fingers.

“Remember that one time when we saw H with his hands— _Hey!_ ” Harry efficiently shut his alpha friend’s trap by stealing the other half of the bacon sandwich from Liam’s plate and holding it up for ransom.

“It was only _that one time_.” Niall said, mimicking Harry’s slow drawl before bursting out in giggles.

“Seriously though, guys…” Harry sighed weakly as he watched Sam leaning in and making his and Louis’ arms brush. Everything felt so wrong, yet Harry was powerless to stop it.

“Let’s go to the basketball game this Friday. Leeds is coming to play against us.”

“Since when are you interested in basketball?” Harry asked, totally taken aback by Niall’s cheerful proposition.

“The team has a lot of talented players. In fact,” Niall announced proudly. “One of me good mates, who is _an omega_ , is playing point guard in this game.”

Harry didn’t even know what the position _point guard_ was in charge of to be honest. He wasn’t remotely into sports of any kind, _unless_ you count the sports in which he could ogle a certain someone’s thick thighs and contracting muscles. That was why he only went to footie games and never bothered to go watch anything else.

“You’ll like him, H. He’s a lot of fun.”

“Are you trying to set me up… _again_?” Harry asked suspiciously. He would never forget Niall’s attempt at trying to bag a bird during the first semester they had met. She had confessed that she was trying to set her best friend up with Harry and then he had found himself in a mess of tears. Not _his_ tears, per se, but still, Harry hated to see other people cry… Moral of the story was that Harry was never going to help Niall with his conquests or accept another blind date again.

“Just get to know him, Harry… It’ll be good for you. Either you man up and tell Lou your feelings or you stop pining over him like a lovesick puppy…” Niall said wisely and even Liam gave an approving nod.

Harry supposed they did have a point.

“I’ll go to the game. But don’t you dare try to set me up with that friend of yours. I’m just going coz I have nothing better to do.”

“That’s the spirit!” Niall cried and gave Harry a hearty hug. As Niall’s natural scent of clean laundry and lemon slices filtered through his nose, Harry guessed it wouldn’t be a bad idea to think about something other than the omega who was so out of his reach. How very _wrong_ he turned out to be.

◎◎◎

Even though Harry wasn’t really into basketball, the hype of the crowd and the deafening cheers made it hard for him not to indulge in the game as well. He found himself shooting out of his seat as he watched their school’s team, the Outwood Outsiders, drove down the court and one player sinking in an easy layup. The beta who had sank the shot made it look almost effortless while Harry couldn’t imagine trying to run down the court simultaneously dribbling without tripping over his own limbs. A scream rose from the crowd as the opponents who were the Leeds Leopards gained the upper hand when a nimbly looking dark haired omega stole the ball from the shooting guard, turning around and sinking a perfect three pointer into the basket.

“Woah, your friend Zach is great!” Harry shouted in Niall’s ear as the omega cheered for his friend.

“Who’s Zach? That’s Xander, you twit!” Niall yelled over the uproar from the other side of the court. The opposing team’s cheerleaders were leading an enthusiastic dance.

“Shit. Well… you’re right… he’s good.” Harry laughed a little to himself. His eyes followed the dark brown blob that was Niall’s friend. Xander was lanky and almost as tall as himself which wasn’t exactly Harry’s type, but his face seemed friendly enough in the distance. Harry secretly hoped the guy has piercing blue eyes, _but you know,_ one can only hope.

Speaking of blue eyes, his eyes darted about and landed on Louis who was leaning against the gym’s entrance, completely oblivious to the game playing out in front of him. Harry’s fingers curled into his palms when he spotted the reason why the omega was so preoccupied. Fucking _Zayn Malik_ had his arm draped across the omega’s thin shoulders and seemed to be whispering something into Louis’ ear.

Harry had no idea how the two had become friends when Zayn was the captain of the Leeds Academy’s footie team. He should be Louis’ biggest enemy and yet, there he was, talking Louis’ ear off and the omega didn’t seem to mind it at all.

According to Niall, who was also on the footie team, Zayn had called Louis aside and congratulated the omega on his winning kick during the last game.

“I saw them exchanging numbers and _the like…_ ” Niall had said as he chucked water over his head and much to Harry’s dismay, Louis didn’t seem at all fazed when he heard the comment.

“Zayn’s a cool guy.” Was all the omega would let on. It certainly didn’t help when Zayn happened to possess one of the most symmetrical and attractive faces Harry had ever come across. Not that he was _anywhere_ close to Louis’ level, but somehow seeing him just made Harry’s gut curl uncomfortably.

“What do you reckon they’re talking about?” He asked, nudging Liam who seemed to have lost interest in the game and was busy texting on his phone.

Liam shrugged as he observed the pair on the far side of the gym. “Probably just footie things…”

“Definitely not _just footie things_ …” Harry grumbled unhappily under his breath as he continued to stare at the pair. He didn’t know if it was the intensity of his stare or the frustrated pheromones he knew he was broadcasting into the air, Louis’ head jerked up and baby blues searched the crowd for a minute before they locked with mossy green. Even at a distance, the omega’s eyes shone, clear crystal blue on a cloudless sailing day.

The omega turned to whisper into Zayn’s ear before ducking out from under his arm and pushing open the gym doors, the tail of his forbidden North Face jacket flapping around the corner. Harry stood up.

“Where you headed?” Niall asked as Harry hurried down the bleachers.

“Loo.” He shouted back wildly and knew that Niall was unconvinced as the omega rolled his eyes.

◎◎◎

The halls of Outwood Academy had never been this quiet. It was a Friday and everyone was down in the gym watching the action unfurling on court. The echo of Harry’s leather shoes bounced off the walls as he walked hesitantly down the hall, taking his sweet time and peering into each classroom.

It wasn’t until he reached the art room did he spot the familiar nest of chestnut hair. He grinned to himself before bursting into the room. Louis didn’t jump in surprise, merely raised an amused eyebrow before he went back to sucking on a light brown lollipop.

“Why aren’t you cheering the home team on?” Harry asked as he stalked into the room, trailing his hand over some art supplies that Mrs. Horlyck had left on display. He sneaked a glance at Louis who was lounging on the drawers propped against the wall, right under the huge glass windows which served as a vantage point and offered an excellent view out onto the footie field. The field was covered in ankle high snow and Harry supposed Louis wouldn’t be able to play footie until the end of February.

“I got bored.” Louis answered dismissively, chewing on the lollipop as he busied himself with scrolling through his phone. Harry was less than a foot away now. The alpha leaned casually against the drawers, peering over the omega’s shoulder and trying to see what he was looking at.

Louis shoved his face away before he could see the screen.

“You didn’t look bored to me.” Harry pointed out, sulking a little as Louis rolled his eyes. “You looked like you were having a good ole time with Malik.”

“Z was just telling about how their school is building an indoor stadium so that they can play footie even in the winter. Leeds is fucking loaded.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. So it was really _just footie things_. He got momentarily distracted by the way Louis was poking out his tongue and licking at the saliva covered lollipop. So distracted that he almost missed the next comment.

“He also asked me out on a date.”

Harry couldn’t help but bang his arm painfully into the corner of the drawers. “He, what?”

Louis shrugged, pulling the lollipop stick, now empty of any candy and slick with the omega’s saliva out of his mouth. He aimed and tossed the stick into the rubbish can next to Mrs. Horlyck’s desk. It was a perfect shot, even more perfect than the three pointer Harry had witnessed early.

“Did you say yes?” Harry asked, shaking his head, _no, he will not let the omega distract him._ He braced the edge of the drawers and leaned closer to Louis. “Well?”

“I am joking, Harold.” The omega said after a moment, sunny grin spreading over his face as Harry fish mouthed. Harry could only dimple in relief as he watched the omega’s shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Even if he _does_ ask me out, I’m not gonna say yes.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, almost breathlessly.

Louis shook his head before jabbing a finger into the center of Harry’s chest.

“Not when I’m still inexperienced and you haven’t taught me anything _worth_ knowing.”

Harry stared at Louis for a beat longer as the omega returned his gaze steadily. An electric zip seemed to pass between their eyes. Harry glanced quickly back over his shoulder at the classroom door. There was a small glass window on the top of it and anyone could peer into the room if they so desired. This fact sent a shrill down his spine.

He whipped back to face Louis and found the omega’s face swimming just inches from his. His breath smelled like white chocolate mixed with hazelnuts and caramel. Harry paused, searching Louis’ face frantically. _Did the omega really want to do this? In broad daylight, at school?_ Louis seemed to sense his unease and was slowly pulling back, brows adorably furrowed. _Fuck it._ He reached out to cup the omega’s face and brought their lips together. He didn’t waste any time with chaste kisses and dove his tongue right into Louis’ delicious mouth, tasting the ice cream sundae there and realizing that the lollipop the omega had been obscenely sucking on was, _indeed_ , white chocolate flavored.

Louis moaned as Harry dragged his tongue across his lips and flicked it against the roof of the omega’s mouth. The alpha splayed his palms on either side of Louis’ thighs and slotted himself between them, pulling Louis closer by the waist so that the omega was perched precariously on the drawers.

Harry felt Louis wrapping his legs around his hips and locking his ankles behind the alpha’s back. He smiled into their next heated kiss.

Without breaking their kisses, he reached up to unzip the omega’s thick jacket, sliding it off of the boy and letting it drape off of the omega’s arms. He fumbled his hands over Louis’ dress shirt and slowly dragged his palms down the omega’s body. Louis whimpered as he began to slowly untuck the omega’s dress shirt from his uniform trousers. He thumbed over the waistband of the omega’s trousers for a minute before slipping his hands under the T-shirt Louis had on underneath his dress shirt.

“Doing so good, baby.” He whispered against Louis’ mouth before pulling back to dimple at the omega as his hands slid around Louis, engulfing his small waist and sank his fingers into the soft and feverishly hot skin under his palms. Louis felt like he was burning up as he glared at Harry.

“Hurry up…” Louis slurred before pulling the alpha back towards him by the back of his neck. Harry felt small fingers sinking into the nape of his neck as he ducked in to kiss the corner of the omega’s mouth sweetly.

“Unbutton your shirt for me, love.” Harry ordered and watched as Louis gave him a tiny pout before the omega started to fumble with the buttons. His cock was half hard now and he bucked his hips into the drawers, feeling the hard wood pressing into his hardening length and hissed at how good it felt.

Through hooded eyes, Harry could see the omega’s fingers were trembling as they hastened to undo the buttons. He reached out to grip the omega’s wrist gently after Louis was done, pressing a grateful kiss into the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. The omega shivered, letting out a desperate mewl as Harry dropped his wrist and reached out to pull up the hem of the black T-shirt.

Like Harry had expected, Louis’ nipples had already grown sensitive. The pink pebbles were perky and hard. He trailed his palms up Louis’ sides, letting his calloused palms drag against the omega’s sensitive skin. He could feel goosebumps breaking out across Louis’ skin in the wake of his hands.

The first flick of his thumb made Louis cry out loudly as he pushed his chest into Harry’s touch.

“Shh…” Harry’s head swiveled back towards the classroom door. He gave Louis a meaningful look as the omega’s eyes watered when he began to rub circles into Louis’ nipples. He ran his thumb over and over the nipples, fascinated with the touch and the small pitiful moans Louis let slip every time the pads of his skin skimmed over the omega’s buds. Using his index and thumb, he pinched the omega’s nipples teasingly. He rubbed his nails lightly across the tip of those pink nipples. He played with them, spending a long time just twisting and thumbing before the omega gasped out a barely audible “ _Please_.”

“Please what?” Harry asked as he kissed the omega docile as he continued to stroke over the omega’s nipples. The omega was clinging hard to his shoulders as Harry continued to feel him up.

“Please just do something. _Anything_.” The omega rasped into his mouth.

“Want my mouth?” Harry asked as he built up a steady rhythm of thumbing at Louis’ nipples. He couldn’t help but shift his hips against the drawers, trying to ease the pressure of his thickening cock.

“Please.” The omega practically begged and Harry sucked the omega’s tongue into his mouth one last time before he was ducking down and latching his lips around Louis’ nipple.

The omega was shaking like a leaf against his mouth as he opened it, letting his tongue run slowly over the pink bud. He made sure to keep thumbing at the other while he kissed and teased the one in his mouth. Louis’ hands were now clasped over the omega’s own mouth as the smaller boy tried to stifle his moans into them.

Harry lapped at the nipple before taking it between his teeth and tugging harshly. Louis nearly fell off the edge of the drawers and Harry had to push the omega back to steady him.

“Ah…” Louis screamed a little as Harry ran his tongue over his other nipple, tugging before soothing the soreness with small kitten licks.

“Are you gonna come?” Harry asked hoarsely as he kissed Louis’ nipple, making sure he gave both the equal amount of care and attention. Louis shook his head as Harry gripped the meat of his thighs.

“Can’t come from just my mouth on you? You need more?” Harry teased, as he reached out to run his palm lightly over the front of Louis’ uniform trousers.

“Don’t wanna come… It’s gonna make me all sleepy and spacey.” Louis mumbled even as his hips jerked when Harry’s palm flit over his uniformed crotch.

“I’ll take good care of you, Lou. You’ll feel better after coming… I’ve worked you up enough…” The alpha reassured, giving the omega’s nipples each one last long suck before moving back up to kiss the omega.

The omega simply sagged against him as he popped open the buttons on the uniform trousers and sank his fingers into the boy’s red boxers. He noticed the boxers had cute black polka-dots on the waistband.

“I like your boxers.” He said, smiling into Louis’ jaw as he sucked a small love bite into the omega’s collarbone (one that was low enough to be hidden under his dress shirt collar).

“Don’t tease…” The omega huffed, fingers coming to wind around the alpha’s neck. Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as the alpha reached lower, _finally,_ getting his hand around the hot length.

“Fuck, Lou, you’re already leaking.”

“Mmph…” Louis moaned weakly as Harry ran his thumb down the side of his cock, teasingly pressing hard against the vein there.

The alpha wrapped his other arm around the omega’s back to keep the boy in position as he began to run his hand over and over his wet cock. How he wished he could see it. He wanted to pull it out of the omega’s pants. Get a good long look at the pretty pink and hard cock just begging for his touch.

With a stifled and drained cry, Louis shuddered as Harry squeezed the base of his cock before easing his palm up to let it rub harshly against the boy’s tip.

“Gonna… come…” Louis warned quietly as Harry kissed his neck.

“Just for me, baby. You can do it.” Harry said proudly as he felt Louis’ hips thrusting up and then the omega was coming, hot and sticky into his hand.

Louis slumped forward into Harry’s arms, head still buried into the alpha’s neck.

Harry couldn’t believe how perfect this omega was. Harry growled possessively, holding the omega’s limp body closer to him.

“What am I gonna do with you?” He asked (mostly to himself) as he felt his own cock throb painfully in his trousers. He was fully hard now. He gave Louis’ nipples a final slow rub before flattening the T-shirt over them. Harry wished he had a wet rag to wipe the boy down and make sure he doesn’t feel too uncomfortable.

Tugging the omega’s jacket back around the boy, he saw that it was long enough to cover the front of Louis’ trousers where a small patch of come had soaked through the material.

“You’re lucky you’re this tiny.” He mused as the omega yawned into his neck, too dazed to form words.

Needlessly to say, Harry had to rush into a nearby loo to tug one off before he came back to the art room to collect his precious cargo. Louis had fallen fast asleep with his head buried in his arms at one of the small crammed desks. Harry could only smile fondly down at the beautiful omega.

◎◎◎

Louis was ignoring him, more like _avoiding_ him since it was the third time Harry had caught the omega veering off in the completely opposite direction as soon as he spotted Harry from across the hall. He didn’t get it.

“I don’t get it.” He sighed as he picked at his salad. He didn’t know what had gone wrong. _Had he gone too far with the handjob? Didn’t Louis enjoy it? Why was the omega acting like this?_

“Maybe he’s just in one of his moods.” Liam shrugged as he took a bite of apple.

“What did you say to him?” Niall asked, eying Harry like he was the culprit.

“I didn’t say anything!” The alpha argued.

 _Once again_ , Louis was sitting with Sam at lunch and they seemed to be immersed in chatting. The cafeteria was serving tacos today (which was one of Louis’ favorite foods) and Harry hadn’t even seen Louis take one bite of his taco yet. Yeah, he was too busy talking Sam’s ear off. Harry frowned down at his sad looking salad.

“Xander asked for your number, by the way.” Niall said conversationally as he munched away at his plate of tacos.

“Who’s Xander?” Harry asked distractedly as he saw Louis tucking his fringe behind his ear. Niall had to smack the alpha on the back of his head to get his attention.

“Oh, _that_ Xander.” Harry briefly recalled the dark haired omega before he got distracted again as Louis’ raspy bell like laughter sounded out from across the room.

“I said I’d give _you_ his number and you’ll text him like the proper _alpha_ you are. The team is staying in Manchester this weekend since they are done with their midterms.”

A slip of paper was pushed into Harry’s hand as Liam whistled next to him.

“Go on then.” Niall urged giving him a look and _well,_ there was just no way of escaping out of this one.

Harry took out his phone with a sigh and shot a DM to the number. He was just pocketing his phone when it vibrated against his fingers.

**_H: Hi, Xander, this is Harry. Niall’s friend._ **

**_X: Oh hi! Yeah, I saw you at the game! Sorry I didn’t have time to say hi to you guys._ **

**_H: ‘S okay._ **

Harry stopped typing, not really knowing how to carry on with the conversation and was just making to lock his phone when Niall lunged forward.

“What the fuck, H.” Niall snatched Harry’s phone from the alpha’s grasp and began to type away furiously. He gave the alpha a satisfied smirk before flinging the phone back into Harry’s lap.

**_H: You’re really good at hooping, got kinda hot watching you._ **

**_X: Hahahaha, thx! You guys aren’t too bad either, always a tough game when we compete against you guys._ **

**_H: How about hanging out this Sat? You free?_ **

**_X: Yeah! I’d love to!_ **

**_H: Oakridge Mall. 2pm. I’ll be waiting by the arcade machines on the third floor! See you there. Xx H._ **

**_X: See you ; )_ **

“I think I’m experiencing déjà vu…” Harry sighed as he read the conversation.

“You better not stand him up.” Niall warned as he let out a mad cackle. Harry rolled his eyes before standing up, he didn’t have any appetite left.

◎◎◎

“I think I can beat the record.” Xander was pointing to the basketball arcade game in the corner. Harry had been spacing out the entire time the omega was chatting away. The omega, however, seemed too oblivious to notice the alpha’s aloofness.

“Yeah?” He managed to reply and gave the omega a forced dimpled smile.

Harry finally started paying attention when the machine began blasting music and Xander, brows pinched in concentration, began to fire shots at the hoop and sinking almost every single one of them in.

True to his word, the omega beat the best record and gave Harry a thumbs up when the machine revved and announced Xander’s new record on its bright display.

By this time, they had gathered a crowd of onlookers and Harry, just to prove to Niall that he could, snapped a selfie with Xander in front of the machine. He also turned to give the omega a peck on his dry lips before putting away his phone. The omega smelled like sweat and ripe peaches. Harry couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose as he turned away.

“I had a great time, H.” Xander said later that day as Harry stood next to him at the bus stop.

“Me too.” The alpha lied and couldn’t bring himself to return the omega’s hopeful smile.

“Maybe I’ll see you around. You should come to Leeds with the team next time and watch us play. Our court is much bigger than Outwood’s.” The omega boasted proudly as the alpha cleared his throat.

“You’re a good guy, Xander. But… um… I’m actually not looking for anything at the moment.” Xander’s hopeful smile twisted into a frown. The alpha quickly added, “We can still be friends… Just not…” _More._ He trailed off, looking anywhere but at the omega now. Harry might as well trample the fire before it burns down the entire forest. He could see the omega’s shoulders sagging as he seemed to deflate.

“I’m sorry.” The alpha said, shaking out his curls before smiling sheepishly.

“But you kissed me.” Xander argued, looking more affronted and pissed off than Harry had anticipated. He wasn’t quick enough to dodge the slap that had followed and he guessed he deserved it.

◎◎◎

Later that night as he was lounging on his bed and reading one of Gemma’s edited magazines (which was strictly about business and served as good bedtime material since Harry needed the distraction), Louis had decided to break his silent treatment and barged into his bedroom.

“You reek.” Was what the omega announced, shivering a little in his thin pale blue pajamas. Harry grunted under his breath, forcing his eyes back onto the glossy magazine page instead of ogling Louis’ exposed ankles. What was it about Louis’ ankles anyways? They were just ankles, _for god’s sake_. He shifted backwards so that he was leaning against the headboard of his bed, the cold cushion of the it anchored him as he flipped a page.

“So you’re talking to me?” Harry asked, pretending to be absorbed in the magazine as he spied the omega wrinkling his nose from his peripherals.

“You smell weird.” Louis countered, easing himself on the bed, swinging his feet up onto the covers.

“If you came here looking for a fight, I’m not gonna give you one, baby.” Harry announced loftily. The omega visibly stiffened, folding his arms across his chest.

“Don’t call me baby.” This was the first time Louis was acknowledging Harry’s pet name for him and the alpha snorted.

“ _Fine_ , I won’t call you baby then.”

The best way to end a fight with Louis was to give in and Harry knew Louis hates it when he doesn’t fight back.

“Where did you go today?” Louis asked as Harry felt the bed dipping with the omega’s weight. Louis was still too far away to touch, but Harry could feel him wriggling around like he was trying to get comfortable.

“Since when do you care?” He asked, realizing that maybe his tone was a tad bit harsh and accusatory. Clearing his throat, he rephrased his comment, “Didn’t go anywhere, why are you asking?”

“You never wear your Cheshire boots unless it’s for something formal.”

Harry’s eyes flicked to the boots discarded at the foot of his bed. Gemma had gotten him brand new ones since the last pair were too scruffy and worn. The omega was oddly observant.

The alpha forced his fingers to turn another page of the magazine even though he hadn’t taken in a single word.

“Went on a date.”

Louis didn’t look surprised. His face remained impassive and _calm_ , one can almost say, except there was a slight twitch in the corner of his thin lips.

“Did you fuck him?”

Harry tossed the magazine to the floor.

“What are you on about?” He asked in exasperation, throwing up his hands. He was _done_ playing these _stupid_ games.

He felt an icy cold toe jabbing into his leg as Louis chewing on his lips, still not letting any emotion morph on his face.

“I’m gonna sleep, Louis. Good night. You can see yourself out.” Harry said tiredly, reaching out for the light switch.

The bed suddenly jolted as Louis launched himself at Harry, arms coming up to trap the alpha and locked securely behind his neck as Harry flailed, letting out a breath of surprise.

The omega kissed him, long and deep, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth with a vengeance as small fingers gripped the curls on the back of his neck.

“Lou—” Harry was cut off by another opened mouth and wet kiss as the omega planted himself in the alpha’s lap, grinding down so that their clothed cocks rubbed against each other. _Oh._ Harry’s brain was running in short circuits, a mile a minute as the omega splayed his thighs on either side of his hips, rutting down shamelessly.

He could only let his hands fly up to balance the omega, unable to resist the urge and let his palms slide from the omega’s waist to his arse.

“ _Uh_ ,” Louis whimpered as Harry palmed his arse, fingers digging into the flesh there.

“What are you doing… I thought you’re mad at me…” Harry said gruffly, pulling back and watched, trance fixed, as a trail of spit connecting their mouths fell away.

Louis kissed his cheek and then stuck out his tongue to let it run over the shell of the alpha’s ear. Harry trembled at the foreign touch, grunting as he gripped the omega’s bum closer.

“’M mad you don’t smell like me…” The omega whispered into his ear as he bit at the alpha’s earlobe.

“Baby…” Harry groaned, feeling Louis snaking his hand between their hips, wedging itself right up against the alpha’s clothed crotch. “What do you want, tell me…” The alpha grunted as he felt the omega pawing curiously at his tented joggers.

“Want you inside of me.”

He blinked several times, trying to decipher the _absolute nonsense_ that the omega was spewing as he felt their cocks rubbed against each other. He was definitely achingly hard now.

“Lou… What are you—” He was interrupted by another kiss as the omega busied himself with sucking a bite into the side of the alpha’s neck.

“If you don’t wanna, at least give me your fingers…” The omega whispered, finally pulling back to meet Harry’s eyes. Baby blues were clouded with desire as he searched Harry’s forest greens. The alpha swallowed thickly.

“Are you sure?” He could only gasp as Louis shifted his bum upwards so that his hole, _god forbid_ , was hovering right over Harry’s thickening cock. Everything was separated by their clothes, of course, but it was so _sensual_ Harry might just _faint._

“You don’t smell like me…” The omega whined as he tugged at a tuft of curls, lips pouting as he wriggled his arse, pushing it back into Harry’s slackened palms.

“Make me smell like you then, love.” Harry whispered helplessly as the omega nodded before burying his head in the crook of his neck and _scented_ him.

The delicious waves of caramel and cream accompanied by faint hazelnuts made Harry’s nostrils flare greedily. He wanted to drown in the scent as the omega whined into his neck, silently pleading for Harry to do the same. The alpha obliged, scenting the omega and let calm pheromones roll off of his body.

“Feel like I can just eat you whole.” He leaned down to mouth at Louis’ earlobe before biting the spot behind it, causing the omega to shudder.

“That has got to be the worst dirty talk…” Louis mumbled as Harry’s hands began to sneak their way under his loose pajamas bottoms.

Harry growled when he felt along the waistband of Louis’ boxers and dipped his hands underneath them before the omega could cry out his surprise.

He was so utterly wet that Harry had to hold still for a second to collect his thoughts and not just _go feral_ on the omega. His fingers slipped easily between the omega’s arse cheeks, feeling slowly along as more slick ran down his digits. Louis widened his thighs and the alpha growled again when his fingers met the fluttering muscles of the omega’s rim.

“Mmmm…” Louis moaned as Harry ran his fingers down his entrance, circling and rubbing at his hole like he had all the time in the world.

Harry nibbled on the omega’s lips to distract the boy as he traced the deliciously hot hole, occasionally teasingly pushing just the tip of his fingers against the muscles.

“ _More_ , please.” It wasn’t long before the omega started begging.

“How could you think I’d ever fuck someone else…” Harry said as he let his index finger run feather light down the omega’s entrance. He pinched the edge of the rim between his fingers as the omega gasped at the feeling. He twisted and play with the puckered skin there, feeling Louis writhe on his lap. “Much less on just the first date.”

The omega didn’t answer, baby blues were brimming with tears and his cheeks were flaming red. What a sight to behold as Harry’s heart ached. He was trembling so hard that Harry had to shift a bit downwards on the bed to accompany the omega’s weight on him. His back was growing a little sore, but it was _so_ worth it. He was going to take his time.

The press of his first finger had Louis mewling and cursing as the alpha chuckled in between their messy kisses.

“I’ve got you.” He reassured the omega as Louis seemed to edge away from the digit.

“Feels full.” Louis gasped as Harry slowly inched the finger in, letting Louis’ muscles make room for his finger. The boy was so unbelievably tight.

“We’re only on one finger, honey.” Harry laughed lightly as he dug his finger into the omega, watching as the boy in his lap shifted like he was trying to adjust.

“Don’t be scared… You asked for this…” Harry said hesitantly as Louis buried his head back into the alpha’s neck.

“’M not scared…” The omega grumbled as he rutted down on the finger. “Want more… Give me more…” He demanded as Harry dimpled.

“Okay.” He said, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Louis’ cheek before wriggling a second digit into the omega. He felt along the hot walls for a bit and without warning, scissored his two fingers.

“Ahhh!” Louis cried, just as Harry slid his otherwise unpreoccupied left hand from under the omega’s boxers out and plunged it into the front of the omega’s pants.

For a second there was only the sound of harsh panting and then Louis moaned high and wanton as Harry closed his fingers around his cock, squeezing.

“Don’t come yet.” The alpha ordered when he felt drops of precome blurting from the omega’s tip.

“Mmmm…” Louis could only moan as Harry stroked his length before focusing back on fingering him. The third finger had made its way into the omega now and Louis looked completely debauched as he sank against the alpha, just letting himself be pleasured. It was a blessing that Gemma was working late today or else the loud omega was sure to have her poking her head in and checking what Harry was doing.

“Love this.” Harry commented as Louis hid his face into his neck. “Love how you feel.” _Love how you make me feel, like I’m the only person who gets to wreck you, the only person you’ll ever want to be wrecked by._ Of course, went unsaid.

As if answering him, the omega clenched around his fingers and Harry couldn’t help imagining what it would feel like if it was his cock inside the omega instead. So _wonderfully_ hot and tight.

He curled all three of his fingers, successfully plunging them into Louis’ sweet spot and for a second, the omega froze, impossibly still before he was sobbing out a high raspy cry and came all over Harry’s fist. Harry continued to dig his fingers into Louis, brushing them again and again over that bundle of nerves as the omega’s body shook. He thumbed the tip of Louis’ softening cock and cupped his balls gently before pulling his hand out. He also, reluctantly, extracted his other hand from deep within the omega and watched as it came away sticky with slick.

Louis didn’t breathe a word, his face still hidden in Harry’s neck as the alpha brought his palm up to lick at the slick. _Fuck_ , true to Harry’s suspensions, the omega tasted so sweet.

“My turn.” He nearly missed the omega’s words and suddenly the weight disappeared from his lap and then Louis was stuffing his hands into Harry’s joggers.

“Lou!” The alpha let out a shriek of surprise, laughing as the omega shot him a death glare.

“I came already, baby…”

And it was true. Even though Harry had wanted to hold back, it was beyond his control. Louis had been subtly and almost _unconsciously_ grinding his arse into the alpha’s cock ever since he took a seat on it. All the visuals and the sounds had driven him to the edge just as quickly. He could only dimple at Louis as he pushed back the omega’s fringe.

“I wanna try.” Louis pouted stubbornly although his eyes were drooping now, too high and worn out from his orgasm.

“Next time, baby. I promise.” The alpha said fondly as the omega snuggled up to him, purring a little in his drowsiness.

“Let’s sleep for now, Lou.”

He tucked the omega into his bed and got up to fetch a wet rag to wipe the omega and also himself down. What had started as a bad day ended as one of the best days of his life, Harry decided, as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? You can REBLOG and LIKE the FIC POST [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/641509060986945536/quite-on-the-contrary-by-thinlines-thinlinez)


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was so fun to write! Hope you guys are enjoying all the smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedbacks if you want since they mean so much to me and continue to come back for more! Find me on Tumblr @thinlinez

“Hey, Gem, have you seen my navy sweater?”

Harry was finding it hard to locate his clothes. He remembered putting the sweater into the wash, but never getting it back.

“You have a lot of navy sweaters, H.” Gemma appeared at his doorway, looking half annoyed as she chewed on her gum.

“That one was my favorite… It has rips in the elbows.” The rips were in fact, Louis’ handiwork since he had borrowed the sweater once and went out to play footie. He came back, shorts and socks speckled with mud and Harry’s sweater looked like it had survived a hurricane what with the huge rips on the elbows and permanent grass stains. Harry had grown to love the sweater, always smiling at the memory of that day when he put it on.

“You should take better care of your clothes.” Was Gemma’s very _unhelpful_ advice as she trotted away, mumbling about irresponsible brothers under her breath.

Harry sighed. Maybe Louis had borrowed it again without asking him. He peered out the window at the dim light coming from Louis’ balcony.

It was almost winter break and they had midterms tomorrow. The omega was probably doing his last minute frantic cramming. Maybe Harry shouldn’t disturb him, _but then again_ , the alpha hasn’t kissed the omega for over 48 hours and he felt like there was an inch under his skin. Like an addict who needed his fix.

_Fuck it._

He pushed open the balcony door and stepped out, shivering a little in the cold December wind. It had been raining hail a few days prior. Just as he was about to raise his hand and knock on the glass, he saw that the tiny omega wasn’t alone in his room.

They had their heads pushed together, pouring over a textbook as Sam jabbed at something on the paper with the back of his pen. Harry could hear music filtering through the crack in the door. It sounded like soft indie rock. His blood started boiling when Louis turned to Sam, crinkles sinking around his eyes as he smiled at the alpha. Sam reached out to brush Louis’ fringe from his forehead as the omega bent his head to jolt down some notes.

 _He had seen enough._ He swung his legs back over the railings and stalked back to his room. He would never have that, he realized with a pang, that kind of sickeningly sweet domesticity with Louis. The omega only saw him as a friend (with benefits) he supposed. It was heartbreaking as Harry flung himself down onto his bed and willed his tears not to spill.

◎◎◎

“So you guys have been fucking behind our backs?” Niall asked as they gathered their books. The midterms were finally over and Harry had asked the lads (excluding Louis of course) to hang out at his house and sing some karaoke (Gemma had seen the machine at an auction and bought it). He had also let slip about what he and Louis had been up to lately. He was tired of keeping their messing around a secret and he wanted to tell someone who actually _cares_ about him.

“We haven’t fucked. We just did other things.” Harry explained, rubbing a palm over his face. He was so tired from the exams and felt like he might keel over and nap on the floor.

“Other things.” Liam said in an amused tone as the three of them trudged towards their lockers. “If you guys are doing these _other things_ , why’s Louis still cozying up to Sam?”

Harry only spared the couple that was standing at Louis’ locker a glance before sighing.

“I dunno. We’re not _exclusive_ or anything. Lou just says he wants some experience.”

“And you just lie there and let him walk all over you like that?” Niall stuffed his books into the locker, not bothering to straight the pile before slamming the door shut.

“I can never say no to him.” Harry admitted pathetically as he slammed his own door, shouldering his backpack and turning away before he could witness Sam leaning in to peck Louis’ forehead.

“You need to grow a pair, mate.” Niall sighed as he patted Harry’s back.

“Or you can just tell him how you _actually_ feel.” Liam said lightly as they began to walk down the hall.

“Li, H _still_ needs to grow a pair to do _that_.”

Harry suddenly felt like maybe inviting his dumb and _unhelpful_ friends over wasn’t such a brilliant idea.

◎◎◎

He should’ve latched his window. He should’ve seen it coming since his house was right next to Louis’ and the sound of their karaoke party was loud enough to echo through the entire neighborhood (they did, eventually, have to shut down the party since a neighbor had come knocking and complaining)

“I didn’t know you own a karaoke machine.” The omega remarked as he swung through the balcony door, startling Harry as the alpha rummaged in the closet for something to wear. He had just gotten out of the shower and was feeling oddly exposed with just a towel slung around his hips. He shook away the wet curls that were dangling in front of his eyes.

“Gem bought it.” He explained curtly, turning his head back to his closet resolutely. He swore some of his other sweaters were missing since his closet looked emptier than usual.

“Why didn’t you invite me, your _best friend_?” Harry could only laugh at Louis’ _audacity_.

“Seems to me, you’d prefer hanging out with your _boyfriend_ instead of singing with us.” He retorted.

There was a short silence then Louis’ sharp voice cut through the air. “Sam and I aren’t together.”

Harry let out a scornful snort. He shoved racks aside, feeling the cold seeping into his skin the longer he stood there, naked and _vulnerable_.

“Haz.” The omega was now poking him in the arm and the alpha rolled his eyes, still focusing his attention on finding some clothes. He let out a huff of victory as he pulled a worn grey hoodie from the depths of his closet and quickly jammed it over his head. Next, he reached for some boxers.

“Can you turn around? A man needs his privacy.” He shot at the omega who was still standing silently at his elbow. Louis merely gave him a look.

“Turn around, Lou.” Harry said, voice dripping with impatience.

“We were… _are_ never together. He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Good to know.” Harry grunted and since Louis made it clear he wasn’t going anywhere and he felt like he was freezing his arse off, he dropped the towel from around his waist.

He smirked when he caught Louis losing a bit of his composure as the omega’s baby blues flicked lightening fast down to his cock. Heavy gaze lingering on Harry’s knot.

“Eyes up here, baby.” Harry laughed as Louis flushed a bright red. The omega twisted his hands into the hem of his sweater as he rocked on his toes, ducking to hide his beautiful blush.

“You’re big.” The omega stated as Harry chuckled, slipping on his boxers and stuffing his legs into some joggers.

“ _So I’ve been told_.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” The omega sure was _mouthy_ and it was doing _fuck all_ to stop Harry’s cock from twitching in interest.

“What are you trying to say, Lou?” Harry asked exasperatedly, slamming the closet door close with much more force than necessary before leaning against it and giving Louis his full and undivided attention.

“I’m just telling you. Me and Sam are just good friends.”

“Do I look like I care?”

The omega’s nose scrunched and Harry noticed he always did this to hide his annoyance or his fond.

“I’m here to invite you to my birthday party.” This took a completely different turn and Louis seemed satisfied that he was changing the topic.

Harry wasn’t going to let it go this easily though.

“He kisses you at your locker and you expect people to believe you two aren’t together?”

“He doesn’t kiss me.”

“He does.”

“Platonic forehead kisses don’t count.”

“Platonic huh? Do you also call what we’re doing _platonic_?”

Now this successfully rendered the omega speechless. Harry noticed that Louis was dressed in a suspiciously familiar lilac sweater that was falling down to the top of his thighs, obviously two sizes bigger.

“Is that my sweater?”

Louis’ eyes widened before the omega shook his head frantically.

“I bought this at the mall.” The smaller boy argued in a weak, unconvinced voice.

Harry sighed.

“Your birthday is on Christmas Eve, Lou. Don’t you want to spend it with your family?”

“I want you and Gem to be there. You’re part of my family too.”

Harry felt a warm tingling in his toes as he stared down at the omega who was flushing in embarrassment.

“Who knew you were such a sap, baby.” He teased as Louis glared at him behind his thick lashes. The omega was wearing adorable woolen socks that were patterned with various Christmas trees.

“Of course me and Gem will be there.” Harry reassured the omega, leaning down and before he could stop himself, pressing a sweet kiss into Louis’ feathery fringe.

The omega looked up at him for a beat before he rocked onto his toes, took Harry’s face in his and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips. Harry’s body immediately relaxed, it felt like ages since their last proper snog and he could only let himself indulge in it as his arms pulled Louis closer.

They stood there, Louis on his tip toes with Harry’s arms possessively around his back and kissed for what felt like an eternity.

“Good.” Louis whispered in his mouth when they broke apart and Harry swore he saw baby blues sparkling.

◎◎◎

He was standing in the middle of Pandora when he decided to end his misery and just call the birthday boy.

“’Yellow.” Louis answered on the second ring, background brimming with static and shouts like he was in a middle of a footie game.

“Where are you?” Harry asked in confusion. Louis merely laughed delightfully into the phone.

“Z came down to Manchester yesterday and now I’m watching a game, it’s wicked! He got us front row seats!” A deafening scream vibrated through the speakers and Harry could only hold the phone further from his ears as he winced.

 _So_ Louis was _on a date_ while Harry was stuck in Pandora of all places trying to pick out his birthday present. As if sensing the alpha’s brooding silence, the omega’s tinkling cackle sounded in his ears.

“It’s not a date, Harold. I’m just taking advantage of Z and his tickets.”

Harry could hear someone in the background with a thick Northern accent that could rival Louis’ drawled lazily, “Loueh, babes, you missed the goal just now.”

Louis giggled into the phone and suddenly the noisy background became more muffled like the omega had gotten out of his seat in search of a quieter place.

“Tell me what you want for your birthday, Lou.” Harry said as he heard Louis muttered a hushed _sorry_ to someone on the other side of the line.

“Hmm…” The omega hummed into the phone as the noise faded even further away. Last year, Louis had told Harry he wanted a signed Doncaster Rovers jersey and Harry had gone through fire and water to procure it. He had even asked Anne to fly to Doncaster from London to get the jersey for him. This year he would probably do the same again if Louis wants the same thing.

“I want…” The omega’s voice had gone soft and quiet as Harry strained to hear him.

“Are you missing the game right now?” He asked incredulously since he could no longer hear any commotion in the background.

“ _Yeah_ , coz _this_ is important.” Louis answered like it was common sense. Harry felt immensely touched at the fact that the omega thinks a conversation with him was worth missing Leeds getting slaughtered by Man U.

“Anything for you baby.” He couldn’t help but coo, smiling down at a shimmering necklace, ignoring the pointed looks of the saleswoman behind the case.

“I want…” The omega started again. “Takemyvirginity.” The omega’s jumbled words were hard to make out as a crowd of shoppers brushed pass Harry.

“What?” Harry asked, shifting the phone to his other hand as he tapped the glass case, earning yet another disapproving glare from the saleswoman.

Louis huffed out an impatient breath. “Take my virginity, knothead. I want _you_ to take my virginity.” The omega annunciated every word and Harry suddenly felt like the floor had dropped from underneath him. He was spiraling down a deep black hole as he felt his cock perking up despite his shock.

“ _What_?!” His voice rose a few octaves, startling a nearby window shopper. He dimpled at her apologetically before speeding out of Pandora and sinking down in one of the mall’s wooden benches.

“You heard me loud and clear, Styles.”

“Lou… You _can’t_ …” He protested, not even know why he was arguing in the first place. The omega of his dreams, _love of his life_ was asking him to take his virginity. _To be the first to ever knot him, to be the one who gets to witness how he looked when he comes on a knot._ And Harry, he was just, he wasn’t _made_ for this. _Hell_ , it might even send him into _alpha headspace_ because everything would be too overwhelming.

“It’s my body. I can do whatever I want and I want you, Harold.” Louis’ reply seemed a thousand miles away as Harry nearly dropped his phone.

_I want you. I want you. I want you._

“You want me? Why… me?” Harry had to stop himself from hyperventilating as he dropped his head into his arms.

“I trust you. Only feel safe with you and… you make me feel like I can just be myself…” The omega’s faint voice crackled over the earpiece and Harry could feel warmth spreading all over his body. _Only feel safe with you._ His alpha purred and gloated as he cleared his throat.

“Lou.” He tried to gather his wits. “You should save your first time for someone you…” _Love._ “Care about. Really _really_ care about.”

There was a pause on the other end as Harry waited with baited breath for a reply.

“I _care_ about you. I want it to be you. All my other firsts were with you… No one else.”

The alpha knew that if he continued to put up a fight, it wasn’t going to end in his favor either. He also knew that he was grinning like a lovesick idiot as he pressed the phone harder over his ear.

“Just think about it, yeah?” Louis’ voice which had sounded mighty confident minutes earlier, now faded into a small uncertain whisper. The line fizzled and died out.

Harry didn’t stop smiling all the way home.

◎◎◎

He felt like a stalker as he stood in the middle of Louis’ room not knowing exactly why he had almost broken his neck in his haste to cross their balcony railings. He knew that a phone conversation might be misleading and he needed to talk to the omega face to face. It seemed that Louis wasn’t back from the game yet.

He had never felt out of place in Louis’ room, but somehow, it just felt different now. He was also kind of hard, which he justified, was due to this being _an omega’s room_ after all, the scent here was strong and his alpha was turned on by it.

As he stealthily sniffed the air, he discovered that there was a familiar scent in the air mingling with Louis’, but before he could dwell on it, the door of the room burst open.

“Harry?” One of the twins, Daisy (Harry presumed) ushered Ernest into the room. She hurriedly peered behind her before raising a finger to her lips.

“We’re playing Hide and Seek.” The twin explained as Harry cocked his head in confusion. The giggle twin who was clinging to her calf made grabby hands at Harry, pale blue eyes shining with mischief. He looked like a tinier version of Louis and Harry could only fond.

“I’m gonna hide in another room so how about you take care of Ern?” Daisy asked as she stuck her head out the room and gazed down the hall cautiously. Harry could hear faint muttering of someone counting through the doorway.

“Sure. I’ll keep him safe no worries.” The alpha reassured, bending down and scooping the baby twin into his arms. This caused Ernest to let out an ear splitting cackle of delight and Harry had to clamp his hand over the little boy’s mouth. He could feel the twin mouthing at his palm. The alpha let him gnawed on one of his rings so that he was preoccupied with something rather than screaming and giving away their location.

“Lou usually doesn’t let us play in his room, but since he’s not here, he’ll never know.” The twin gave Harry a surreptitious wink before departing.

The door clicked quietly close behind Daisy as Harry looked around frantically for a good hiding spot. Louis’ room was messy and Harry briefly considered the space under the bed, but decided against it immediately since he knew it would be filled with cobwebs and dust. The omega rarely did any cleaning of any sort.

Harry felt the twin squirming in his arms as the baby boy seemed to reach out for something. The alpha turned and saw that Ernest was making grabby hands at Louis’ closet on their left.

“You reckon so, little man?” Harry asked, balancing Ernest securely on his hip and twisted the knob of the closet door.

It was bursting with clothes, filled to the brim and Harry could only shake his head fondly when he noticed Louis had been too lazy to store away his summer clothes so there were tank tops and T-shirts littered among the heavy vintage jackets and dress shirts. The closet was reasonably large enough for two people to fit themselves comfortably inside.

Just as he started shoving clothes aside to make room for him and Ernest, a huge pile of clothes on the bottom of the closet caught his eyes. It was piled _almost neatly_ on the short shoe cabinets there. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw a corner of the dark navy sweater he had been desperately searching for these past weeks peeking out from the pile. The clothes were arranged into a semi-circle and Harry could see Louis’ favorite baby pink blanket wound into the jackets and sweaters. His nose flared as he registered the sweet caramel cream scent mixed with spicy cinnamon.

This was, _without a doubt_ , an omega’s _nest._

Harry suppressed his gasp when he saw _his_ (he was sure it was _his_ ) lilac sweater and also one of his blazers on the pile. He reached out to run his hand over his name which was sewn into the inside collar of his blazer (this was a requirement from Outwood’s dress code so as to avoid the mishap of mix ups)

“Ummm…” The alpha felt like he was intruding on something as he pulled back, as if burnt.

“I don’t think this is a good place, Ernie.” He told the baby who was still chewing on one of his ringed finger. The boy seemed to shrug.

“Aha! Found you!”

Harry immediately whipped around, slamming the closet door and bracing himself against it, clutching Ernest tightly to his chest.

Phoebe was pointing a triumphant finger at the pair as the red headed baby girl in her arms clapped her hands.

“Do you even know how to play Hide and Seek?” The beta twin sassed as she threw her head back, laughing at the horrid expression on Harry’s face.

“Sorry, Ernie…” Harry said dejectedly as he rocked the baby boy. Ernest merely blinked at him before yawning widely.

“What’s going on here?” Louis appeared at Phoebe’s side, drowning in a Man U long sleeved jersey with a brown paper bag in his hand. The omega frowned prettily at Harry who cleared his throat, edging away from the closet and holding the twin out to Louis like Ernest was a peace offering.

The baby smiled lazily at his big brother and Louis’ attention was successfully diverged. Harry’s, however, _was not_ , because Louis’ collarbones were on display in the oversized jersey and the skinny black jeans looked perfect against the crimson shirt.

“You had fun?” He asked when Louis looked expectantly at him. The omega nodded, grinning from ear to ear as he announced, “Leeds got owned!”

“We didn’t _get owned_. It was a _tie_ , mate. Man U only got its comeback coz of that last goal.”

“Oh shut up, Z. You’re such a sore loser.”

“What the f—” Harry coughed into his hand as his eyes darted to the baby twins in the room. “Fudge.” He ended his accusation lamely.

Louis exchanged a look with Zayn who was leaning against the doorway, hands stuffed into his tattered jeans.

“You’ve got a problem with me?” Zayn was the one who spoke up as Phoebe set Doris down on her chubby legs and the twin waddled out of the room, followed by her brother.

“Just for the record, it was Harry’s idea to play Hide and Seek.” The twin said quickly, darting out of the room before Harry could open his mouth.

“My room is off limits!” Louis cupped his hand around his mouth and yelled after the twin.

“I don’t have a problem with you. I have a problem _with you_ _being here_ _in his room_.” Harry countered, folding his arms and trying his best to posture. This place shouldn’t have any other alpha scents. His place was his. Louis was his. _His._

The raven haired alpha raised a brow slowly, his nose piercing glinting in the hallway lights.

“I’m sleeping in the guest room if you’re so worried about me defiling our precious omega here.” Zayn replied coolly, pushing off from the wall and turning with his mouth still lifted in an amused smirk. Not _ours_ , _mine,_ Harry’s alpha corrected within him. He spluttered as Louis heaved a groan.

Harry watched as the omega shoved his alpha friend down the hall and into the guest room. He retreated back into Louis’ room, mind whirring and heart pounding as he paced around.

He decided that he needed to cool his head and made up his mind to go back to his own room. Before he could slide open the balcony door, however, a warm heavenly smelling body collided into his back.

“You know I only offered him a place to stay since it’s late and driving back to Leeds in the snow at night isn’t a smart idea, right?”

Harry stiffened a little before sighing.

“Yeah, I know.” He mumbled, feeling Louis’ cold hands sneaking underneath his hoodie, leeching some of his warmth. He turned around and buried his nose into the omega’s hair. He smelled a little like a footie stadium, fresh grass, beer, popcorn, the crowd, other people, _Zayn Malik_ … Harry bent down to scent him, pushing back the collar of the jersey to lick at Louis’ skin which grew hot under his tongue.

“I’ve got something for you.” Louis said shyly as he tilted his neck to the side to let Harry continue his grooming.

“Hmm…” The alpha hummed, kissing the omega’s shoulder before pulling back to plant a wet kiss on the omega’s lips.

The omega reached behind him to produce the brown paper bag. Harry noticed it was stained with oil.

It was a half-eaten pretzel.

“I know you like sea salt flavored, but I got hungry just waiting for it so…” The omega gave him a blinding smile as the alpha snorted.

“Wanna eat you instead.”

Louis’ eyes widened comically as he stared up at Harry. As if emboldened, the alpha ploughed on. “Wanna spread you out on your bed, lick you out and… _fuck you_. Fill your tight little hole and make you cry my name, _scream it._ ” Even Harry was taken aback at his own aggressive words. His alpha egged him on as he held Louis closer.

This time Louis’ full body shiver didn’t go unnoticed.

“I thought we’re waiting until my birthday.” The omega whispered as the alpha grab the paper bag, tossing it carelessly on the desk and pushed the smaller boy onto the bed.

“We _are_.” The alpha confirmed. “Just wanna rile you up, ‘s all. Just like you rile me up when you bring another alpha home.”

Harry watched as Louis rolled his eyes. “Z isn’t just some random alpha. He needs a place to stay, that’s all!”

Harry growled, pushing his face into the omega’s neck. Scenting him again as the smaller boy whined.

“Don’t talk about other alphas when you’re in your bed _with me._ ”

“Is that a promise then?” Louis’ fingers slipped into his curls, tugging him down to make their lips meet. Open, hungry and _both_ wanting more.

“’M gonna knot you on the day you turn nineteen.” Harry promised, crossing his heart as the omega giggled.

“On second thought…” The omega licked into the alpha’s mouth, legs spreading and hooking themselves around the alpha’s hips. “I don’t think I have that much patience.”

“ _Baby_ …” Harry nosed into the omega’s neck, sighing contently. “So naughty…”

All this time he had been fumbling with Louis’ belt and the buckle finally gave way so that the alpha could slip the waistband down around the omega’s knees.

“Your friend’s next door and the whole house is full of children… Do you really think this is a good time?” Harry mused as he toyed with the edge of Louis’ boxers. There was already a small dark patch forming there just from their heated snogging.

“Do something…” The omega breathed, writhing in the sheets and blinking up at Harry through his lashes. The alpha dimpled, ducking down to kiss him sweetly on the nose before he shifted down the bed and closed his mouth around the dark patch, making Louis whimper, fingers curling into the sheets. He shoved the boxer down and finally got a chance to look his fill.

Louis was small, thick and perfect. Precome was bubbling at his tip and Harry was so _in love_... He finally broke his long stare and took the cock into his mouth, plunging his nose straight into Louis’ groin, feeling the short hairs there tickling him and drowned himself in the caramel sweetness.

He laved his tongue against the side of Louis’ cock, licking along the veins there before suckling at the tip, making sure to tuck his teeth in and not hurt the omega. He wrapped his mouth around the omega’s cock, letting the tip brush lightly over the back of his throat. It felt so right, suspended in this moment. His omega was happy and moaning his name so throatily that Harry might even come himself just from sucking the boy off.

Louis’ breathing grew more urgent and he kept panting Harry’s name as the alpha continued to suck him, milking him mercilessly of every last drop of come.

With a small stifled cry, Louis gripped Harry’s curls and tugged, just as Harry felt the omega’s cock gave a twitch and he came white hot down the alpha’s throat.

He swallowed, marveling at the bitter caramel before kissing the softened tip.

“I… Too quick…” The omega seemed to be reprimanding himself as he splayed out on the bed, thighs still trembling from his hard climax.

“Never too quick.” The alpha soothed, wiping some come off his chin and leaning up to kiss the omega, letting their tongues rub together.

“Wanna do you now…” Louis mumbled, finger pawing at Harry’s chest. The alpha glanced down at the obvious tent in his joggers.

“Go slow, tiger…” He said softly as he let himself be pushed down into the covers. Louis’ face pinched in concentration as he began to ease Harry’s joggers off.

“Bigger than I remembered…” The omega breathed as he stared, baby blues round as Christmas tree ornaments, down at Harry’s hardened cock, curling up towards his stomach.

“Coz I’m hard, ‘s why. This is what you do to me…” The alpha teased, watching intently as the omega licked his lips.

“Make sure you tuck your teeth and don’t be too greedy. I don’t want you to choke…”

“ _Seriously_ , Harold, you’re not _that_ big.”

The omega ducked down eagerly, giving Harry’s tip a few shy kitten licks before he ran his tongue down the alpha’s shaft.

“Fuck…” Harry muttered, fixing his eyes up at the ceiling because he might go into cardiac arrest if he looks down and see the beautiful omega gagging around his cock. He closed his eyes, relishing in the hotness of a wet mouth around his cock. _Louis’_ mouth, more specifically.

“Want you to fuck my mouth…” The omega whined after a few sucks, pulling off and giving Harry’s thighs a gentle squeeze. The alpha’s eyes snapped to meet the omega’s.

“It’s not like I haven’t watched porn before.” The omega reasoned, rolling his eyes and flicking his sweaty fringe from his forehead.

“You’re gonna kill me, y’ know that…” Harry grumbled, but not before he reached out to cup the back of Louis’ neck, letting his fingers run over the bond mark spot for a second, and jerked the omega’s head down.

The first shallow thrust made Louis gag a little, but the omega seemed to blink back his tears and pushed his mouth further down Harry’s length.

“Hold my knot back…” The alpha advised, head slamming back onto the pillow just as Louis gripped the base of his cock and made a loud obscene slurping noise. The omega bobbed his head and synced his rhythm with the alpha’s controlled thrusts. Harry could see that the omega was also rubbing himself against Harry’s thigh, his pink cock was already half hard just from sucking off the alpha.

Needlessly to say, Harry didn’t last long either.

“Argh!” With a deep satisfied moan, he had enough time to jerk his cock out of the omega’s mouth and came all over the boy’s face. The sight of his come dripping down the sides of Louis’ mouth and clinging to the omega’s eyelashes was enough to make him semi-hard again as he panted in the covers.

“You taste like fruit…” Louis remarked, poking his pink tongue out and lapping at the come. Harry growled, pulling the omega up towards him and caged him into the bed. He kissed the boy long and deep, licking away his own come and shielding the omega’s body with his own. Aftercare was always Harry’s priority. It was in his instinct to take care of his omega.

 _I love you._ The thought popped into his head and vanished just as suddenly as its appearance. He shouldn’t be thinking about it. And yet, he couldn’t help himself. He thought about the secret nest, the pile of his clothes. He thought about how Louis’ face seemed to light up whenever he was around, he thought about many things as he laid there, kissing and swallowing the omega’s soft mewls.

“Lou…” He whispered, licking at the omega’s shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“In exchange for me taking your virtue, can I ask for something in return?”

Louis shifted in his arms, making their noses bump. Baby blues turned dark sapphire as he searched the alpha’s face. The omega nodded, finger digging itself into Harry’s dimple.

“Go on a date with me.”

“ _Define_ date.”

Of course this would be the omega’s answer.

“Date as in I get to treat you to anything you want and we’re going to an amusement park kind of date.”

“But you hate rollercoasters, Harold.”

“Hate is a strong word. I don’t _hate_ them… I just don’t really _enjoy_ them…”

The omega giggled, hiding his face into the alpha’s neck.

“You wanna wine and dine me, Styles?”

“You deserve it.”

“Do I really?” The omega asked softly, as if he was asking himself rather than directing the question at Harry.

“You deserve everything. The world, if I can give it to you… Anything you want…” The alpha confessed as pretty crinkles sank in.

“I want a lot of things…” The omega whispered quietly. “But lately, I’ve found myself only wanting one thing.”

Harry didn’t need to ask to know what it was.

◎◎◎

December seemed to whirl by amidst a burst of activities. The Tomlinsons drove back to Doncaster to spend a few weeks with their old relatives and grandparents while Anne Styles arrived home, carrying a suitcase bursting with souvenirs and flipflops (it was summer in Australia after all). She couldn’t stay for Christmas, however, since she had important clients to meet in Japan and was off in a fortnight. She had gifted Harry a new watch and he had been wearing it ever since, next to the bracelet Louis had made him last summer. It was a friendship bracelet, fashioned out of some pearls on a piece of loose yarn. Louis’ identical one had fallen apart just minutes after he had shown it to Harry. The alpha had taken extra good care of his own and made sure he only wore it on special occasions.

Today was a special occasion indeed. It was Christmas Eve.

Harry felt like he had been waiting for this day since school had ended. He was going to be with Louis. _Really_ be with the omega and it _frightened_ him. He had even woken up at nights, shirt plastered to his back with cold sweat from nightmares that involved Louis storming off in the middle of their fucking and claiming Harry was the lousiest fuck in his life (even though it was the omega’s first time).

 _Making love_ , he corrected himself fervently. _Yeah, he preferred the sound of that._

“Do you think it’s enough?” He snapped back to reality just as Gemma poked him in the arm. They were standing in the wine aisle of the grocery store, pondering whether they should gift Jay with a bottle of sherry or brandy.

“I’m not sure what she prefers though…”

Louis had said his mum loves wine, but he didn’t exactly tell Harry which kind.

“Should we get both?”

“Why not.”

Harry left Gemma pouring over the wine selections and wandered over to the baby’s toys section. He was too distracted by a chubby baby whale plushie on one of the displays that he didn’t notice the shopper behind him.

“Oh, sorry, mate!” He apologized when he bumped into the guy.

“Styles?” Harry found himself facing Sam _fucking_ Fender of all people, holding a pack of Christmas chocolates with the same surprise mirrored on his face.

For a beat, they stared at each other.

Then Sam took a step back, clearing his throat awkwardly. His sandy fringe was gelled up and Harry noticed his eyebrows seemed freshly pierced (even though piercings were banned in Outwood). _Fucking indie punks_ , he could only curse silently.

“How’s Louis?”

He frowned. “What do you mean _how’s Louis_?”

Sam gave him an unimpressed look. “I mean it like it is, mate.”

 _We were never together. He’s not my boyfriend._ The words flushed into the forefront of his mind.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself? Since you’re such a concerned _ex-boyfriend_.”

Sam let out a snort, flinging the bag of chocolates into his shopping cart.

“He wouldn’t even let me touch him. I would hardly call myself his _ex-boyfriend_.”

Harry felt like a headache coming on.

“He what?” He spluttered.

“Every time when I try to do something, he just pushes me away. I was starting to think he might be hiding a secret, like being infertile or sommit.”

On top of Harry’s headache, he could feel his blood boiling.

“Infertile? Lou’s not… He’s not… _that_.”

Sam laughed a little forcefully. “’Suppose he’s not. He’s just a slut for you, I guess.”

Something passed between them, like the invisible wall separating them had suddenly shattered, blown to pieces.

Harry’s fist was flying out before he could stop it and Sam, _not only was he a struggling musician_ , turned out to know _a thing or two_ about boxing because the alpha swung away, easily dodging Harry’s wild punch.

“I’m just joking, fam, relax.” His lazy drawl was enough to make anyone lose their wits.

“Take it back.” Harry panted.

“Take what back?” Sam raised his pierced brow.

“Take back what you said about him. Being a…” The word _slut_ went unsaid but the other alpha seemed to get the gist of it.

“He _is_ though. I don’t wanna take back _facts_. Every time I go near him, he just smells like you. He reeks of you, Styles. In my opinion, it’s quite a turnoff when you keep smelling some guy on your omega.”

“He’s not yours. Was never yours.” Harry roared as several heads turned in their direction.

“He’s not _yours_ , either.” Sam said calmly just as Gemma came storming down the aisle.

“Harry Edward Styles… I leave you for just one minute and you’re causing a scene.” His sister grabbed the back of his jacket and started to drag him off, pushing a cart full of sherry and brandy in her wake.

“What was that all about?” Gemma asked him in a hushed tone as they lugged their bags of groceries to the car. Anne had gotten a large Chevrolet truck for Gemma on her birthday and she loved to drive it everywhere (even though in the winter, snow always get stuck in the truck’s trunk).

“Just having a friendly chat with Lou’s ex.”

“Ex?” Gemma snorted.

“Yeah. Ex.” He liked the sound of it. Ex. Which meant _no more. Expired. Ex._

“I didn’t know Louis dated anyone other than you.”

This made him almost drop the bag of wine he was holding.

“Lou and I aren’t dating!”

Gemma popped open the trunk of her car, thrusting her heavy bags inside.

“You don’t have to be shy about it, little bro.”

“We’re not dating!” Harry argued stubbornly. “At least _not yet._ I’m gonna ask him to be mine soon. I’m gonna confess to him on our first date.”

Gemma tugged the bag of wine from Harry’s loose grip.

“My only advice. Don’t fuck it up, H.”

Even though Gemma was no fortune teller, she was probably right. On some levels.

◎◎◎

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Jay greeted them at the door, smile almost blinding as she surveyed the two snow covered alphas.

“We thought you would like this.” Harry presented the bag of wine as her hand flew to her heart.

“Darlings, you shouldn’t have.”

The house was littered with decorations. There were also birthday balloons and the sudden noise of their arrival brought the whole family into the living room. Except the birthday boy himself.

“Lou’s still in his room.” Lottie said, giving Harry a knowing look as his gaze flit about.

He nodded jerkily before taking the stairs two at a time, ignoring the giggling behind him.

Louis’ door was ajar, but he still came to a halt in front of it. His heart beginning to build its rapid beating, soaring from a peaceful tempo into a crescendo. Louis’ scent was potent, he could smell it seeping through the door cracks. _But so was his own scent._ Even though they hadn’t seen each other for two weeks, Harry’s scent was still mingled with the omega’s. Harry guessed the nest did the trick of preserving his scent and his alpha preened. He had noticed yet another one of his sweaters, a light green one this time, had silently vanished when he had come back from dining out with Anne last week.

“Are you gonna come in or what?” Louis’ raspy voice drifted from inside the room as Harry stiffened. The alpha pushed open the door hesitantly and felt his knees giving way beneath him.

Louis was dressed in a yellow Umbro hoodie with his neck bare and strong thighs clad in black leggings that were a little sheer (Harry felt like he could see the outline of golden skin). There were rainbow ankle high fuzzy socks on his feet as he rocked on his toes, hands clasped behind him as he watched the alpha staring at him. His hair was free of products and the chestnut strands lay softly over his forehead, glossy in the dim yellow light.

“Hello, sunshine.” Harry managed to croak, because that was what Louis looked like. Like the sun itself in human form. He was radiant, _glowing_ , even.

The omega’s shoulders seemed to relax as he smiled, eyes crinkling.

“Hi yourself.”

“Why aren’t you downstairs? Everyone’s waiting for the birthday boy.”

The omega shrugged, he pursed his lips as if he was holding himself back from saying something.

“I thought you’d come in through the balcony.” Louis said after a moment of silence. Harry laughed.

“I came in through the front door like a proper guest. We bought some wine for your mum.” He babbled as Louis took a step closer, peering up through his lashes.

“I was waiting to be kissed before I go downstairs though.” The omega admitted bluntly as he tilted his head to the side. Harry tracked the movement hungrily with his forest greens.

“I’ll give you as many as you want.” The alpha promised, pulling the omega to his chest and kissing him. Louis sank into his arms, his mouth opening obediently as the alpha deepened the kiss. His hands wandered downwards, sliding over the dip of Louis’ arched back and burrowed themselves into the omega’s bum. _Fuck,_ he just has the best arse. Harry was _so lucky._ Louis whimpered a little as he rubbed teasingly slow circle into the omega’s arse, still not breaking their kiss.

“The food is getting cold.” A thoroughly unamused voice filtered into the room behind them. They surfaced, both exchanging a dazed look before they turned to see Gemma leaning against the doorway. Harry growled (because, well, Gemma was technically an alpha so…).

“Not dating, _my arse_.” The alpha girl muttered, giving them yet another bemused look before prancing down the hall.

“Come on.” Harry turned, intertwining his fingers with Louis’. The omega returned his smile. And just because he can, Harry brought their clasped hands up and pressed a sweet kiss to the omega’s knuckles.

Dinner was an agitating affair. Harry wished it would just _end_ and he could drag the beautiful omega sitting beside him upstairs and ravish every inch of that gold skin. But the celebrations were just starting as all the Tomlinsons and the Styles assembled around the table and dug into the piles of food.

Louis had dragged his chair closer to Harry’s with a cute “Let’s get a little closey.” And now he was running his fingers along the inseams of Harry’s white washed jeans, teasingly slow and the omega always stop short when he was just about to reach Harry’s semi-hard cock. He was so aroused that he didn’t even notice he had already devoured half of his food.

He could barely concentrate on what he was eating, let alone all the conversations happening around the table. This was just what eating at the Tomlinsons was like. A million conversations happening all at once.

“Gonna take my time with you. Fuck you _slow and hard_.” He deemed it was safe enough and leaned forward to whisper the words into his omega’s ear. He slid one hand under the table and covered Louis’ with it. He locked their fingers together. Louis squirmed away, blushing furiously and shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“Open you up with my mouth and taste you down there.” The alpha continued mercilessly as Ernest, sitting on his right, banged his bowl loudly on the table.

The omega’s face was bright pink now as he took a sip from his cup of eggnog. He reached out a shaking hand to tuck his long fringe behind his ear (a sign Harry had come to learn meant that the omega is nervous and he also does this when he’s flirting).

“Guess what, Haz.” It was the omega’s turn to lean in as he gave Harry a sly smile. “I fingered myself before you guys came over.”

This successfully made the alpha drop his fork, which clattered to the wooden floor and went unnoticed since the din around them was already chaotic.

“You fucking _tease_.” The alpha reprimanded, wishing that he could lean in and suck a love bite right into the omega’s exposed collarbone.

“I’m _still_ gonna finger you, baby. Your fingers are too short to do the trick. You need to be _ready_ for my cock.”

The omega’s hand, still resting on Harry’s thigh, suddenly flew up to palm over the alpha’s front. Harry hissed, bucking his hips up to the touch just as Gemma cleared her throat loudly from across the table.

“A toast!” She announced, giving Harry a withering look and then turned to address Louis.

Everyone raised their glasses and mugs. “Merry Christmas and Happy Lou Day!”

Harry dimpled as Louis blushed. The perfect day for his perfect omega.

◎◎◎

The door had scarcely clicked shut behind them when Louis was upon Harry. The omega kissed him so vigorously that Harry could only let himself be pushed back onto the covers. Louis might have snuck some brandy from Jay’s bottle of wine because the omega’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes already a little glazed.

“Knot. Knot. Knot.” The omega was chanting into Harry’s neck as his small hands flew up to tear at his hoodie.

“Baby… calm down…” Harry laughed as Louis discarded his hoodie and undershirt.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured the boy as he sat up to unbutton his light blue blouse (it matched Louis’ baby blues and that was why he wore it).

“Need you.” The omega whined as he ran his hands over Harry’s chest, twisting at the alpha’s nipples impatiently.

“Told you, didn’t I? Wanna open you up with my tongue.” The alpha said, easily flipping them so that he was on top and Louis was pinned securely onto the bed. Louis wriggled a little, pushing his arse at the alpha and turning to arch his back obscenely.

“Want you in me.” The omega slurred, baby blues swimming with desire as he whined.

“Soon. Baby, soon.” The alpha leaned up to kiss the omega before slowly tugging the tight leggings off of him. Harry’s fingers shook when he realized the omega was clad in a pair of pale blue boyshorts with a little frill circling the waistband.

“What’s this?” He mumbled hoarsely, not being able to control his fingers as they snapped the tight waistband. “Did you wear this for me?”

“’Course not, knothead, wore it coz I wanna _rile you up._ ”

Harry splayed his palm over the silky material of the boyshorts, marveling at how his hand cupped the omega’s arse. He brought his hand away and let it sail through the air to lay a loud smack on one of Louis’ cheek.

“Hmmm!” The omega gasped out a moan, knees giving out and splaying on his front. Harry shoved the boyshorts down and rubbed his hand over the golden skin where he could see the faint red mark of his palm. He was glad he had decided to forego his rings since he didn’t want to waste time taking them off before sex.

“Stop!” Just as he was going in for another slap, Louis’ shaky voice sounded from within the covers.

Harry’s heart dropped as he quickly retracted his hand. “Did I hurt you, baby?” He asked worriedly, stroking over the omega’s bum.

Louis made a nonplus noise into the covers. Harry hovered over the boy, patting him down and released a wave of calming pheromones.

“Don’t hit me again…” The omega’s voice was small as he raised his head from the sheets. His cheeks were splotchy and his ears were pink. He looked thoroughly debauched even though Harry was just getting started.

“I’m sorry… I should’ve asked…” The alpha rushed to say, dismay seeping into his skin. The omega gave him an incomprehensible look.

“I’m not saying I don’t like it… I just don’t wanna come too quickly… You hitting me like that… it makes me so wet…” The omega admitted into the silence, voice raspy and unused.

Harry was going to _die_ from how much he loves this omega.

“Never too quick.” He reminded the omega, surging up to snog the boy.

“I want to see you give me more than just one orgasm, Lou. I want _all_ your orgasms…” He said in between sharp nipping kisses.

Without preamble, he slid his palm down and closed his fingers around the omega’s hard cock. Louis choked out a small moan as he bit down on Harry’s bottom lip.

He tugged the omega off lazily, whispering encouragements into feathery chestnut hair. Louis came with a loud defeated cry of relief and stilled in his arms.

“Gonna open you up with my mouth now, baby.” Harry said, peppering the omega’s face with kisses before shifting down the bed.

This time, the omega didn’t protest as he squeezed the plump arse cheeks and dove his fingers in between them to rub over the shining slick coated hole.

Harry almost came on the spot himself when he peeled back Louis’ cheeks to reveal the puckered hole which looked a little open and was already dribbling slick. He smelled incredible. Like all the spices in the world, all the caramel and hazelnut treats, everything Harry loves.

The first lick was a little hesitant since Harry had never eaten someone out before, but just the tip of his tongue was enough to make the omega spring back to life as Louis let out a sharp sob.

“Haz…” The omega moaned as Harry ran his tongue down the slick pink hole, circling the rim and let the tip of it slide into the omega. He could feel Louis clenching greedily around his wandering tongue. He tasted so sweet.

The omega was hard again and Harry could see him driving his cock into the covers, searching for release. He closed his lips around the puckered hole and sucked, getting a mouthful of slick as Louis whimpered. He kissed the swollen rim, letting his tongue run over the slit.

“Tastes delicious.” He whispered to the winking hole, dipping his tongue in again and let it flicked against the scorching hot walls.

“I’m gonna… come…” The omega half shouted above him, sounding frustrated and impossibly turn on.

“Come, baby.” The alpha said, dotting the rim of the hole with kitten licks. With a shudder, Louis came into the covers, staining them with his come as a stream of slick bubbled out of his hole. Harry gathered the slick with his tongue greedily.

“Your arse is incredible, baby…” He said, rocking back onto his knees, feeling the ache in his jaw beginning to settle in as he prodded his thumb against Louis’ rim. He went back to mouthing at the clenching hole while he wriggled his fingers into the small omega.

Louis merely sobbed into his pillow.

“When are you gonna fuck me, alpha?” The omega croaked, fringe messy and tousled.

 _Alpha._ It was the first time the omega had called him by the title. _Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._

“Gonna fuck you now.” He gritted his teeth and reached down to squeeze the base of his cock as he felt his knot swelling at that one simple word.

He made sure to spend his time fingering the omega and opened him up for the taking before he scrambled off the bed to retrieve the small box from the pocket of his jeans.

“Hurry up, Harold. ‘M cold…” The omega complained from the bed as he cursed, fingers fumbling over the pockets.

“Shit… It’s not here…”

“ _Harold_ …”

“Baby,” Harry realized that the small box of surprise he had prepared was gone. Someone must have nicked it, mistaking it for an early Christmas present or maybe it fell out of his pocket or… _Fuck…_

“I don’t have a condom…” He whispered, still crouched on the floor with his cock hanging achingly hard between his legs. He crawled back onto the bed, kissing from the end of Louis’ spine up to the omega’s neck apologetically.

“I’m afraid I can’t make love to you, baby…” He whispered sadly as the omega blinked at him.

“Are you stupid or something?” Louis asked, turning onto his front and pulling the alpha into him. Harry felt Louis wrapping his legs around him and his cock bumped against the omega’s thighs, dangerously close to where it should be (if he had a condom, _fuck_ , he should’ve brought more)

“Why do we need a condom anyways?” Was the reply he least expected. He gawked at the omega who was smiling softly up at him.

“I’ve never been with anyone so I’m safe.” The omega reminded him as the alpha swallowed thickly. “I’ve been on birth control and suppressants since the day I presented… Mum makes sure I always take them…”

He couldn’t breathe. The angel in the sheets was asking him to fuck him bare. _Bare_.

“Lou… I… Baby…” His vocabulary had been reduced to that of an infant’s.

“Knot me bare, please. I won’t ask for anything else.” Louis begged, hugging Harry closer to him.

“For you, baby, just for you.” The alpha finally breathed, settling himself between Louis’ spread legs. His knot looked like it might burst at any moment, it was blood red and pulsing. Harry lined the tip of his cock up with Louis’ fluttering hole.

“Will it hurt?” The omega asked, voice trembling a little as Harry leaned down to kiss him.

“Just a little.” He soothed. “Coz I’m pretty big…” He added teasingly as Louis rolled his eyes. He kissed the omega again before he started to push in, easing himself slowly and steadily into the omega’s warmth.

Harry had never felt hotter walls, had never fucked without a condom and the sensation of the foreign drag of skin on skin was so overwhelming that his eyes rolled. Louis was gasping and writhing underneath him as he sank deeper into the omega and Harry could only keep kissing him, silencing his whines.

“It’ll hurt good soon.” He promised into Louis’ lips as he felt himself bottoming out. For a few minutes they just lay there, panting into each other’s mouths and getting used to the feeling.

“More?” He asked the omega, pushing his sweaty fringe from his forehead.

“More.” The smaller boy confirmed in a whisper. It was all Harry needed.

Harry slid his cock out until only the tip was inside Louis’ walls and eased it back in, slowly building his thrusts. With every thrust, he punched a moan out of Louis, a small little raspy _ah_ that was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Haz…” The omega screamed as Harry rocked back on his knees and slammed back into the shuddering boy.

“You’re okay.” The alpha said, capturing Louis’ mouth in a heated kiss. He twisted his hips, feeling his cock brushing against that bundle of nerves as Louis shouted out in protest and ecstasy.

“Oh!” The omega gasped again as Harry nailed his prostate a second time.

“Don’t stop…” He commanded, locking his ankles around the alpha tighter as his hole seemed to suck Harry in. The alpha grunted, using his hips to push his cock right into the omega. He felt his knot forming with the next few thrusts. Reaching out wildly, he gripped Louis’ hard cock in his hand and jerked the boy in time with the movement of his hips. Louis came white hot into his fist just as Harry felt his knot locking inside the omega’s tight hole.

“Argh… Baby…” He grunted, feeling his cock starting to pulse out hot streams of come as he collapsed on top of the smaller boy. He tried to use his elbows to hold his weight, but he was too fucked out and could only laugh helplessly when Louis nudged him with his elbow.

“You’re gonna crush me to death, Harold!” The omega reprimanded as Harry sank into the covers beside him and pulled the omega on top of him so that the knot could sit comfortably in the boy.

“So?” He kissed Louis’ button nose.

“So.” The omega mimicked, blinking sleep from his eyes. He purred as Harry shifted a little, still shooting out come as they lay there.

“Took me so well.” The alpha complimented as the omega nuzzled into his chest.

“Told you I could.” The omega sassed, pressing small kitten kisses to Harry’s shoulder.

“Love you.” He hadn’t meant for it to slip. _Or say it this bluntly or this quickly… But fuck, he had said it. The omega was probably going to freak out in three… two…_

He glanced down at Louis for his reaction and sighed in relief when he realized the omega was out like a light, snoring softly on his chest.

“I’m so _fucked_.” He let his head flop back onto the pillow as he stroked Louis’ hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be the finale! Make sure you come back :) You can REBLOG and LIKE the FIC POST [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/641509060986945536/quite-on-the-contrary-by-thinlines-thinlinez)


	4. LAST CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end (but not quite!) I hope you guys come back for the two bonus chapters ~ :) In the meantime, please enjoy the fluffy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedbacks if you want since they mean so much to me. Find me on Tumblr @thinlinez

On Christmas morning, it was the baby twins who woke them up. Unwrapping the presents would probably take all morning and it was only the crack of dawn when all the Tomlinsons assembled around the Christmas tree. Also one Styles.

Harry rubbed sleep from his eyes as he watched Ernest pushing his new toy truck around in endless circles.

“Oh my god!” Lottie’s scream could be heard down the street as she brandished a new makeup palette into the air.

Louis was curled into the couch, eyes half closed as Doris sat on his chest, fiddling with her new hamster plushie. The omega shot a soft smile at the twin baby as she rubbed the plushie against his nose. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the precious sight. There seemed to be hue of golden light surrounding the omega and Harry couldn’t help but credit himself. The post-sex afterglow shimmered around the omega as the alpha licked his lips.

He wanted to get his hands on the omega again. _Hopefully, soon._

“This doesn’t have a name on it.” Someone declared to his left and he turned just in time to witness Daisy peeling at the edge of a tiny wrapped box.

His heart dropped to his toes. It was the box he had been searching for last night! He sprang forward, upsetting several empty cardboard boxes and nearly crushed the other twin, Phoebe, in his desperate attempt to grab the box.

“Sorry, girls.” He stuffed the box into his jogger’s pockets. “That one ‘s mine.” He explained as Daisy gawked at him, hand now empty of box still raised in midair.

“An honest mistake.” He tried again as Jay, stirring a cup of hot cocoa, walked into the room.

“Harry, so glad that you’re joining us in unwrapping today!” She seemed pleasantly surprised to find him there as he shot her his best dimpled smile.

“We saw him in Lou’s—”

“Daisy! Ernest is chewing up your new Reeboks! Watch out!” Louis’ raspy voice sounded over their heads as Daisy stopped midsentence to shriek in indignation as she tugged her new trainers out of the twin’s mouth.

 _Good safe_ , Harry mouthed to the omega who merely rolled his eyes fondly.

◎◎◎

“Give it here.”

They were back in Louis’ room now as the omega tossed the box of his new cleats onto his desk before wriggling his hand out at Harry.

“What?” The alpha asked, confused and distracted since he had been watching the sway of the omega’s hips as they ascended the stairs.

“The box you took from Daisy.”

The alpha blushed, pushing his curls off his forehead and clearing his throat.

“You already know what it is, Lou.” He mumbled awkwardly.

“ _Still._ Why did you wrap it?” The omega asked suspiciously, crowding up to Harry as he reached out to pinch the alpha’s arm.

Harry guessed there was no way out of this one. He slowly tugged the box out of his pocket. Louis swiped the box from his hand and teared off the red wrapping with a flourish.

Out fell a tiny pale blue box. The omega’s eyes widened as the alpha tried to look anywhere, but down at the beautiful boy in front of him. This was so embarrassing…

“Oh.” The omega popped open the lid and breathed out a surprised sigh when he spotted the thin gold necklace.

“I wanted to put it on you yesterday, but… someone nicked it… or maybe it just slipped out of my pocket when I wasn’t looking…” The alpha explained quietly as he watched Louis fingering the thin fragile chain.

“Actually, now that I’ve thought about it, I think someone did nick it.” Harry tried to fill the silence since Louis still had his head bent and wasn’t uttering a single word.

“Put it on me.” The omega whispered, baby blues snapping up to meet Harry’s. The alpha nodded stiffly, reaching out to extract the necklace from its cushion and slipped it around the omega’s exposed neck. He leaned in to kiss the nape of the omega’s neck after he finished fastening the clasp.

The pendant fell just in between the dip of Louis’ collarbone. The shape of a tiny gold sun winking in the early morning light spilling in from the balcony window.

“I thought it was a box of high class condoms.” The omega mumbled, fingers flying up to run over the sun pendant. Harry chuckled.

“Yeah, it is… _also_ that…” He peeled back the cushion in the small blue box to reveal two condoms stuffed into it. This made the omega let out a giggle.

“You’re full of surprise, Styles.” The omega claimed fondly as his fingers twisted into the thin gold chain.

“Since you never gave me back my cross necklace, I thought I’d buy you one so I can get mine back in exchange.” The alpha smiled as the omega rolled his eyes.

“Way to ruin the romantic moment, Harold. I’m not giving you that necklace back, _ever_.”

He flattened his palm over Louis’ waist to tug him close. Their mouths met, both already knowing what the other preferred as they kissed.

“When’s our date then?” The omega asked as Harry pulled hesitantly away. He leaned down to suck a small gentle bite into the omega’s neck.

“How about this Saturday?”

◎◎◎

The thing about dates was that Harry always found them exceedingly awkward. He had never gone on many dates and the ones he did go on were mostly blind dates or just post-match dates. When it comes to dating, he was as much of an amateur as Louis. Or maybe more of an amateur (he sent a silent curse to Sam Fender).

Niall and Liam were currently lounging on his bed as he threw blouse after blouse, plaid after plaid, sweater after sweater into their amused faces.

“Louis wouldn’t care about what you wear, H. For the last fucking time.” Niall said, chewing on the end of his spoon before digging it back into the tub of Ben & Jerry’s.

“Or you can just ask him?” Liam pointed at the balcony as Harry strode over to it to pull the curtains tight over the window.

“I wanna look good and make him want my knot the second he sees me.” He declared boldly as he continued to rummage in his closet. _Unfortunately_ , all his best sweaters and favorite jackets had been stolen and were now residences of the closet in the house next door.

“Lou always wants your knot.” Niall mused, slurping at his spoon.

“He does?” Harry asked in surprise, pausing to examine a pair of stark white jeans he had purchased months before. It was a little tight, but made his legs look like they never end.

“He does.” Liam confirmed. “When you’re not looking, he makes heart eyes at you. Even though the look doesn’t equate to the creepy ones you give him…” Liam trailed off with a shudder.

“I wanna ask him to be mine.” Harry admitted as he finally settled on the white jeans paired with a black woolen sweater.

“Why don’t you also just ask him to marry you while you’re at it?” Niall teased, jumping off the bed as the alpha made to kick him.

“I’m so proud of you, H, you finally _grew a pair_ …” Liam announced as they began to run circles around the room to avoid Harry’s indignant and poorly aimed punches.

◎◎◎

Nothing was going to ruin Saturday _except_ it was pouring rain the second Harry pulled back the curtains. It wasn’t just the average drizzle. There was a deluge outside. He still braced himself against the rain, huddling under his blue umbrella and knocked on the Tomlinsons’ front door.

Louis opened the door and beamed at him. Harry saw the gold sun pendant swinging around his omega’s neck and even the poor weather couldn’t dampen his mood.

Despite the heavy rain, there was still a small line in front of the amusement park entrance.

“You bought tickets already?” Louis asked as Harry fumbled in his pocket. Truth was, since he had spent his Christmas money and savings on the gold pendant, he only had barely enough left to purchase tickets. He had opted to buying them off of Craigslist and he only had to pay half the price for two.

“Yeah. I got them at a great deal, baby.” He boasted, handing the tickets to the beta stationed at the entrance.

“These tickets are couple tickets.” She told him in a bored tone and put out a hand to stop Louis from barging through the metal doors.

“Umm…?” The omega and alpha exchanged a confused look.

“Only reserved for couples. I will need to see your IDs and marriage documents of any sort.”

 _Now this was unheard of!_ Harry glanced quickly down at Louis who gave him the subtlest shake of his head.

“We neglected to bring any with us… we weren’t aware of such strict regulations, ma’am.” The omega chimed, his voice smooth and professional like he had done this a million times before.

The beta merely scowled. “No identification, no entrance.”

“We hail from London, ma’am and drove through the rain to get here. My husband and I are very tired from the journey and just wish to have a peaceful date in this humble estate of yours.”

Harry turned his face into the collar of his coat, stifling his laughter.

“Do you have any idea how crowded it gets on M6 on pouring days?”

The line behind them was growing impatient and the beta stiffened when her earpiece came to life as if someone was yelling orders into her ears to _move the fuck on._

“How old are you guys?” Her eyes were narrowing now and Harry really couldn’t see a way out of this.

“Lou?”

They turned at the voice and the plot twisted. _Literally._ Because the person who was approaching them and giving them an apprehensive onceover was none other than _Greg James._

One of the alphas Harry had vividly remembered who had asked Louis out several times. He was a few years older than them and had been a college student when they had first crossed paths at a house party.

Harry remembered _loathing_ him. Of course, that hate came bubbling up to the surface the minute he recognized that infuriatingly friendly smile.

“Greg!” Louis exhaled, smiling widely at the alpha who returned the sunny grin.

“Why aren’t you letting them in?” The alpha turned to his beta coworker. The beta girl shrugged, scowling a little as she watched Greg grabbing their tickets from her hand and examining them.

“These aren’t expired and will do just fine.” Greg announced, giving Louis and Harry a wink as he pushed open the metal doors.

“You’re the best!” The omega gushed excitedly. By now the rain had softened into a light drizzle.

“You two enjoy yourselves.” Greg smiled at Harry who could only stare at him in astonishment. Even though they had rarely spoken in the past, Harry had always found the guy’s friendliness to be off putting. However, this time he welcomed it. It was because he noticed the bond mark resting proudly on Greg’s neck. It didn’t look fresh since the scar looked faded.

“Congrats.” Harry said as he passed the alpha who gave him a knowing smile.

“Hope you get yours soon.” Greg whispered, low enough so that his comment was reserved only for Harry.

The alpha nodded jerkily.

“Some rides might be closed, but make sure you guys go on the Ferris Wheel. The sunset on it is fantastic.” Greg advised as he turned away.

“He can’t believe he’s the same guy who bought me a hundred roses.” Louis mused as they watched the alpha retreating.

Harry snickered. “Guess his roses worked on someone else.” He knew Louis preferred flowers like daffodils and sunflowers.

“Let’s go shoot some aliens!” The omega announced, tugging Harry towards some game tents.

◎◎◎

The rain stopped midday and they were able to ride some of the scarier looking rollercoasters. Harry ended up puking up his lunch (a rubbery cheeseburger and some chocolate milkshake). It wasn’t glamourous at all as Louis held back his curls and ran a soothing palm down his back.

“I’m pathetic.” He whispered, draining a bottle of water after washing his mouth clean of vomit.

“Happens to the best of us.” Louis replied, leaning up on his tip toes to press a sweet kiss into his dimple.

Harry would _die for him._ He really would.

It was needless to say he still tagged along when Louis declared he wanted to ride the rollercoaster again.

◎◎◎

As the sun began to set, Harry’s nerves settled in. He could feel himself burning up. Could sense his own nervous pheromones permeating the air. Louis didn’t seem to notice though, too preoccupied with having fun and screaming his head off on the rides.

“I think I’m gonna rest a little.” The alpha told the enthusiastic omega, pointing to a bench beside one of the rides.

“I can go buy some pretzels for you.” The omega offered, jerking his thumb at a stand.

“Thanks, love.”

Louis gave him a dazzling grin before he pranced off. The omega was wearing one of Harry’s oversized hoodies and his _fuck me_ jeans (which really made Harry hard when he noticed and he had been _semi-hard_ ever since). He didn’t comment on the jeans nor the hoodie, merely stuff his hand into the back of Louis’ jeans when they waited in line at the rides. The omega had flushed at his action and even accepted the tongued kiss that followed.

“Well, if it isn’t Harry Styles.” The alpha who had been engross in his phone (texting nervously with Niall and gushing about how his omega looked so hot in his jeans) and looked up sharply at the familiar light tone.

Olivia Wilde stood in front of him, her long coat brushing down to her knees and a huge plastic cup of what looked like strawberry smoothie clutched in her hand. Her hair was longer now and the highlights shone in the afternoon light.

“Mrs. Wilde?” Harry greeted hesitantly, standing to his feet on instinct as she opened her arms for an embrace.

Which never happened because the next minute, Louis was shoving his way between the pair, glaring daggers at the older woman.

She looked down at the other omega from her heeled height. “Hello, Mr. Tomlinson.” Her lips twisted into a bemused smile.

“Stay the fuck away from my alpha.” Louis’ aggressiveness seemed to startle both of them and the omega himself because the smaller boy clamped a hand over his mouth after he uttered the words.

“I see how it is.” Mrs. Wilde let out a small chuckle. “He’s finally coming around huh.” She seemed to say this mostly to herself before a man appeared at her elbow. He had tousled short brown hair and sunglasses perched on his face.

“I was looking for you, love…” The alpha remarked as he peered curiously at the scene in front of him. At the smaller omega who was trying to shield the curly haired alpha behind him from view.

“Let’s go, J.” Mrs. Wilde said, tossing her hair behind her shoulders before giving her ex-students an exaggerated wink.

With that, she and her companion were gone.

◎◎◎

“Lou.”

“Baby…”

“Louis!”

“I’m not talking to you.” The omega whipped around to push at Harry’s chest, his eyebrows pinched into an adorable frown. The alpha squawked when the omega turned on his heels again, marching in the other direction.

“Baby, why are you doing this? Nothing happened! She just passed by and said hi! I didn’t even know she was here…”

When the scandal of getting caught snogging one of her students was revealed, Mrs. Wilde had packed up and fled without another word. Even though Harry was already eighteen and _legal_ , she knew she was going to be the talk of the school for some years to come. The truth was Harry had felt sorry for her since she had cried to him about her plans on getting a divorce. He felt sorry enough to kiss her and _well_ , it didn’t end too well for either of them.

Harry barely had time to catch up to Louis when the omega came to a halt in front of the line for the Ferris Wheel.

“If you touch me, I will scream.” The omega warned as the alpha reached out for his hand. Harry quickly stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, mustering his best puppy eyes at the omega.

“Not gonna work.” Louis huffed as the ride operator ushered him forward.

“Single?” The alpha operator asked, his grey eyes gluing themselves onto Louis’ bare neck. Harry growled at this.

“Single.” The omega confirmed haughtily, hopping into the descending Ferris cart. Harry made to follow, but was held back by the operator’s firm grip on his shoulder.

“I’m with him.” He grunted to the guy who was chewing obnoxiously on his gum.

“He said he’s riding single.” The alpha stated and Harry took the moment of his distraction to elbow his way through the gate and swung into Louis’ cart just in time.

“Oi!” The alpha operator’s voice faded as the cart began moving upwards.

The omega had turned his back determinedly on Harry and was glaring out of the window. He had thrown himself onto the row of plastic seats and was splayed on them so that Harry could only choose the seats opposite of the omega’s.

They sat in stewing silence.

“Lou.” The alpha began and was hushed by the omega who was still facing away from him.

He didn’t know what else to say as he watched Louis’ stiff shoulders and the way his hoodie had rucked up to reveal a slip of golden skin. Harry wondered if he was wearing boyshorts today or _god forbid_ panties… His fingers were itching to find out.

“I…” He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his curls.

“Just hear me out, alright?” _He was going to do it._ He was going to profess his love. It was _now or never._

Suddenly, the omega in front of him jerked around, his sudden wild movement shook the cart so that it swayed a little from side to side. Harry gasped, clutching at the plastic seats, holding on for dear life as the omega crossed his arms.

Baby blues were ablaze as they met forest greens.

“What do you see in her anyways? She’s _old_ and _married_ and just… _old_ …”

“Lou—”

The omega shushed him, landing a successful kick to the alpha’s shin, leaving a slight stain on Harry’s snow white jeans.

“I don’t get it… She was your first, wasn’t she?”

Now it was Harry’s turn to flush with irritation.

“She wasn’t my first.” He countered, shifting away from Louis’ wildly kicking feet.

“Oh yeah?” The omega challenged. They were glaring at each other now.

“At least not _like that_. I didn’t knot her. Pulled out before anything happened.”

Louis blinked a few times. Baby blues shining with realization before narrowing into slits.

“She’s not my first. No one was… It’s just you, Lou. First omega I’ve ever knotted. First omega I’ve ever loved.” _Might as well._ “I love you, Lou. _With all my heart_ , not _just_ my knot. I love you because you’re wonderful and sassy even though you’re dumb and oblivious _as fuck_.”

Harry sagged against the seat, tipping his head back because he couldn’t bear to see the expression morphing on Louis’ face. He closed his eyes, feeling the gentle sway of the Ferris cart.

“I’m in love with you. All along. _And I’m sorry._ For taking advantage of you. For pretending to teach you about sex… In reality I just really want you in any way _I can get_ to _have you_.”

There was only the deafening silence now and then the cart tipped as Louis lurched forward. The omega tackled the alpha as Harry let out a loud howl when his head banged against the plastic seat.

“I fucking love you too, knothead.” The omega sobbed into his coat, fingers scrabbling against the zipper.

It took Harry a few minutes to collect himself (also the throb in his head was killing him).

“You love me?” He asked dumbly, arms wrapping around the omega’s waist to hold him in place on his lap. Baby blues fluttered before darting away.

“Obviously.” The omega huffed. “Why else would I go through the trouble of getting your attention?”

Harry fish mouthed, but before he could say anything the Ferris cart door opened with a loud automatic click. The same alpha operator peered into the cart. His eyes widened when he saw Louis sitting astride Harry.

“Umm…”

“Do you _mind_?” The omega turned to give the alpha a withering glare and the operator immediately shook his head. The door slammed shut and then the Ferris cart began its second cycle up towards the skies.

“Harold.” Harry had zoned out, his alpha had been chanting the same words over and over again. _He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me back._

The omega was punching at his chest now as he blinked and met baby blues.

“I go through the trouble of going into your room almost every day, I steal your clothes even though you never complain or ask for them back, I hang out with other alphas to make you jealous, I finally got you to fuck me after pretending to be scared of losing my virginity…”

The omega was counting on his fingers now as Harry felt himself flushing, his cock perking up as Louis shifted purposefully in his lap.

“And is this a part of your ploy as well?” Harry asked hoarsely as Louis began to slowly circle his hips, grinding their clothed cocks together. The omega’s lashes fluttered.

“ _No_ , you were the one who suggested this date.”

Okay, so Harry wasn’t hallucinating. They love each other. They were each other’s firsts.

“I love you.” He could only whisper helplessly.

“I love you too.” His omega whispered, just as quietly back.

“I thought you were oblivious…” Harry argued weakly as Louis chuckled.

“ _You’re_ the oblivious idiot, alpha.”

Their lips met in the middle just as the last glimmer of sunshine faded from the horizon. The kiss, if anything, felt like coming home.

◎◎◎

Harry would’ve taken the omega right there in the Ferris cart if it weren’t for the operator announcing that the ride was shutting down. They stumbled out of the cart, lips locked tight together and hands fumbling.

“Get a room!” Someone shouted in the crowd as Louis gave the stranger a rude middle finger. The alpha laughed into the omega’s mouth as they leaned against a random wall, waiting for their Uber.

“I love you.” Harry kissed Louis long, hard and sweet. “So in love with you…” He muttered again as the omega whined.

Now that he’d said it, he wasn’t going to stop saying it.

“Missed your tongue.” The omega whispered. “Inside me.” He tacked on as the alpha pulled back to gaze down at him with lustful eyes.

“Been dreaming about it…” Louis confessed, baby blues shining with mischief and desire.

“Fuck, baby, gonna give you my tongue alright…” The alpha promised, fingers wedging themselves into the back of those sinfully tight _fuck me_ jeans.

Their Uber pulled up just as Harry’s index finger finally wormed itself into place, pressed right up against Louis’ gushing hole.

“Maybe I should’ve asked Liam to come and pick us up.” Harry complained when Louis slapped at his hand.

“I don’t want to give Li the chance to witness our live porn.” The omega sassed as he flung himself into the Uber and tugged the alpha in by the scruff of his coat.

They made out messily in the backseat while the beta driver cleared his throat loudly and ineffectively for the entire ride home.

◎◎◎

“Can’t believe you really asked him to marry you.” Niall sighed in amusement as he watched Louis kicking his feet up onto the wooden desk.

“Harold said yes.” The omega grinned, the collar of his dress shirt was missing a few buttons and there were several huge red obnoxious love bites perched proudly on his collarbone.

“You should thank me, Lewis. I’m the one who also helped you with your plan. And the plan was pushing your dumb boyfriend to make a move, _not_ marrying you off.” Niall tapped his chin with a pencil as Louis threw a wad of paper at his omega friend.

“You’re just jealous of Harry because he is the only one who gets to touch this arse.”

As if on cue, Harry appeared at their side, squeezing a juice box in his hand and slurping from it.

“Niall is always jealous of me.” The alpha claimed, leaning down to plant a wet kiss on his omega’s mouth.

“PDA should be _forbidden_. We go to a private school for god’s sake!” Liam who had been looming behind Harry chimed.

“When’s the wedding?” One of Louis’ footie mates, Stan, turned in his seat to ask. It was as if no one had found the fact that Harry and Louis had started dating _news_.

“I want a summer wedding.” Louis said at the same time as his boyfriend muttered, “Next Christmas.”

“ _Disagreeing_ now, are we?” Niall cackled as the couple turned to glare at each other.

“Y’all are too young to have be wedded anytime soon.” Oli, also one of Louis’ footie mates, mocked as he slung an arm around the omega’s shoulder. Harry immediately pinched the ginger headed beta.

“We’re already engaged.” The omega said determinedly as he wriggled his finger. One of Harry’s rings caught the light.

“I’m confiscating that.” A new voice had joined their crowd and looking up in dismay, they saw that it was Mr. Rowland, their homeroom teacher.

“Mitch! You can’t!”

“Yes, I can and also detention for all of you.”

There was a collective groan just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the period.

“Love you.” Harry had enough time to whisper as he leaned down to squeeze Louis’ neck gently and placed a kiss on the corner of those thin pink lips.

“Love you more.” The omega sang back, making a face at the alpha.

The snow had ceased and the first buds of spring were visible through the classroom windows.

** END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to come back next week for the first bonus chapter :)  
> You can REBLOG and LIKE the FIC POST [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/641509060986945536/quite-on-the-contrary-by-thinlines-thinlinez)


	5. BONUS CHAPTER 1: LOUIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I must present Louis' POV. This bonus chapter is purely self indulgent and is filled with Jealous and territorial Louis. There are two parts: first just some snippets and Louis' POV that matches the original plotline. Second is about some months later when Harry's rut got triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedbacks if you want since they mean so much to me! Find me on Tumblr @thinlinez

“I think I’m in love with Harry.” Louis said as he stretched his legs out on the grass. He had expected Niall to choke on his mouthful of water or at least, _react_. But the other omega merely chuckled. Louis ripped a tuff of grass from the earth beneath him and threw it at his friend.

“Are you listening, Neil?”

“What’s so special about your discovery?” His omega friend taunted, turning to face him as he wiped at the corner of his mouth. They were currently in Physical Education class and the whole class was divided into four teams. Louis’ team and Calvin’s team were off to the side, resting while they watched Liam’s and Andy’s teams going against each other on the footie field. It was spring even though the weather was getting sweltering hot. Louis’ eyes tracked his alpha best friend, Harry Styles, who was donned in a loose purple scrimmage vest nearly trip over his own feet when he tried to control his pass. The alpha’s wild curls were flapping about in his face as he bit his lips in concentration. Even though he was too far away, Louis knew he was going to smell _incredible_ since the alpha was sweating. He was itching to get a whiff of that strong spicy cinnamon and comforting vanilla.

“H is just as smitten with you, vice versa. Any idiot would know just from looking at you guys.”

“Really?” Louis raised his eyebrows at Niall who snorted.

“Honestly, Lewis, are you playing dumb right now? All H ever talks about when he’s with his other friends is _you_ , mate.”

Louis pursed his lips. He still had his doubts. He knew that he was Harry’s first friend when the alpha had first moved here a year ago. He knew that they were close, yet Harry always tends to flirt with other omegas and he even had a reputation going for himself.

“I wanna test your theory.” Louis announced, poking Niall’s thighs as the omega stretched his legs.

Niall gave him a mischievous wink. “Alright.”

The Irish boy turned to their left and cupped his hand, yelling at a member of Calvin’s team. “Yo, Luke!”

Of course Niall would choose _Luke_ of all people. Luke was easily one of the more attractive and dominant alphas in their class. He and Louis weren’t exactly close, but the alpha was friendly enough.

“What’s up?” Luke jogged over to them, bending down so that he was at eye level with the two omegas sitting in the grass. For a moment, Louis let his eyes wander over the alpha’s thick leg muscles. He preferred Harry’s gangly limbs.

“Louis was just telling me how he wants to get a tattoo in uni.”

“Was I?” Louis raised his eyebrows as Niall elbowed his side.

“ _Oh, yeah_ , I _love_ tattoos.” He didn’t really like them, to be honest. He had always been scared of needles and iffy about permanent marks on his skin.

Luke’s light brown eyes seemed to light up at this. Louis supposed he could see something in Luke, but then again, the alpha didn’t have luscious curls or huge doe like green eyes. Or cute dimples ( _yeah_ , he digs dimples).

“You wanna get a tat, Lou?” The alpha asked, plopping onto the grass beside Louis.

“Maybe on me ankle or arm…” The omega said wildly, pointing at his ankles which were hidden underneath his knee high footie socks.

“Ankles aren’t really good for a first tat. Unless it’s a small one. Coz that part ‘s gonna hurt like hell.”

Louis blanched just thinking about it. He glared at Niall who was busying himself with chatting to another classmate and ignored the omega’s pinch in his arm. _Why did his friend have to pick this topic?_

“What about you?” He turned back to Luke who was smiling at him. Louis noticed that the alpha had a little scruff on his face.

“Hmmm… Maybe on my chest.”

The omega jumped a little when the alpha leaned in close to whisper low in his ear.

“I’m gonna tell you a secret, Tommo. I’ve actually got a tat already. It’s on my back.”

Louis shivered as the alpha’s hot breath hit his neck. His jaw dropped open.

“You got permission from your parents?”

Luke grinned, nodding. “They support the idea coz I told them it inspires me and I’m gonna be a tattoo artist in the future.”

The omega felt their arms touching as the alpha closed their distance again. He was really too close for comfort.

“Wanna see it?” Luke winked as Louis swallowed.

“Lou?”

He glanced up and felt relief flooding him when he spotted Harry standing in front of them. A cute little frown etched on his face as sweat dripped down the ends of his curly fringe.

“It’s your team’s turn.” The alpha said in a harsh tone, his eyes glaring daggers at the point where Louis’ and Luke’s arms were touching.

“Oh right!” Louis clapped his hands together, springing to his feet and tripped over Niall’s extended leg (which he hadn’t remembered seeing there in the first place). He flailed his arms as he felt himself losing momentum. But then, familiar strong arms were circling his waist as Harry moved towards him in an instant, catching him and holding the smaller omega steady against his chest.

Louis felt like he was in one of those _stupid_ rom-coms that Harry loves to binge watch. He felt like he could see himself reflecting in those bright green orbs.

“Haz.” He breathed, feeling the alpha’s hand gripping the dip of his waist. He blushed as he tracked the alpha’s eyes, which had been searching his face for signs of distress or discomfort, moved down to fix on his parted lips.

“Are you okay, Lou? Do you feel dizzy?” The alpha asked worriedly. _Fucking god, he smelled so good._ Like cinnamon rolls piled with too much frosting, like vanilla milkshake. Louis felt hot all of a sudden even though he had been lounging on the grass for the last fifteen minutes.

“I’m fine.” He rasped as he pushed his palms against Harry’s chest. If the alpha kept holding him like this, he was bound to get a little wet…

Harry released him reluctantly, hands still hovering over Louis’ body like he was worried the omega might collapse any second.

“Tomlinson!” The PE teacher (and also Outwood’s footie team coach) shouted, blowing his whistle in annoyance. “Get your arse out here and bring your team!”

“Told you.” Niall sang behind him as Louis finally managed to make his feet move. He glared at the omega, face still a little pink as he tugged on his yellow vest.

“H wouldn’t even care if it was me that was talking to Luke. But as soon as he noticed you guys, he came over.”

Louis chanced a glance back over his shoulder. He looked quickly away when his eyes locked immediately with the alpha who was still standing on the side of the pitch, brows furrowed into an uncertain frown. He gave Harry a cheeky wink and saw the alpha blushing before dimples popped into place.

“I love him.” Louis said dreamily as he lined up to shake Calvin’s hand.

“We know.” Calvin, who appeared to have overhear his monologue, rolled his eyes as he gripped the omega’s hand.

“Fuck off, Rogers, prepare to get your arse beat!” Louis announced loudly.

They shook and the practice began.

◎◎◎

“I don’t wanna confess first though. I wanna be properly wooed, courted and spoiled…” The omega whined as he punched one of Niall’s pillows in frustration.

“Oi, don’t take your stress out on me golf ball.”

Niall tugged the pillow (shaped and patterned to resemble a golf ball) out of the other omega’s arms.

“I need a plan.” Louis said, snapping his fingers together.

“A plan?”

He nodded as Niall yawned, unamused.

“A plan to make Harry realize that he loves me and to make a fucking move.”

Niall only looked at him before cackling. “H is not gonna make a move any time soon.”

“How so?”

“You guys are both stubborn as fuck. You need to make him jealous more. Like what I helped you with today.”

“Are you saying we should trigger his alpha?”

Niall perked up at the words as he grinned evilly. “Exactly. I wanna see an aggressive Harry instead of the sweet kind alpha we are accustomed to.”

“Don’t call _my_ alpha _sweet and kind_. He’s _mine_.” Louis immediately retorted, pinching the other omega’s arm until Niall yelled uncle.

They spent the night composing a plan and by the time they fell asleep, both sprawled out on Niall’s bed, it was almost dawn.

◎◎◎

Sam Fender, it turned out, was the icing on the cake. A part of their plan that wasn’t exactly there in the first place and turned out to be the most important element.

Louis liked him though, _genuinely_. Sam was a little stuck up and narcissistic, but he had a great voice and was talented at writing songs. His ideas always made Louis gasp in wonder.

“You’re really pretty, y’ know? I could easily pick you out in the crowd.”

Louis had been invited to Sam’s gig at a house party. They were really great, belting out classic emo rock songs and then smoothing the pace into slow melodic original songs.

Louis smiled, batting his lashes as the other alpha leaned in close. He wasn’t as tall as Harry and Louis wished he could tip his head back to look up instead of just meeting the alpha’s gaze straight on.

“You were great up there. I saw rock star potential.”

“Yeah?” The alpha hummed, a satisfied smile breaking across his usually emotionless face. He was leaning forward ever so subtly and Louis found himself leaning back instead. He bumped into a couple behind him. He turned to apologize, but flushed when he realized the couple were locked in an embrace, their lips moving slowly against each other’s.

A flash of memory. Harry kissing him. Big hands sliding over his neck, cupping his cheek, tangling into his hair, intertwining with his own fingers.

“Louis?”

He snapped back to reality just as Sam pulled him in by the shoulders and the omega squeezed his eyes close, knowing what was coming.

The kiss felt dry and chapped. Sam tasted like beer, smoke and marsh mallows. The alpha started to move his lips, startling the omega as he pushed them against a wall.

“You taste as good as you smell.” The alpha commented, pulling back and smirking at the omega.

“You too.” The omega said faintly, even though it was far from the truth. Sam’s kisses weren’t remotely close to Harry’s passionate, raw and toe curling ones. Louis missed his best friend horribly. He let Sam drive him home, accepting a chaste peck before he rushed into his house, up the stairs and threw himself into his room. He wanted to smell Harry’s scent. He wanted Harry’s mouth.

Sadly, the alpha wasn’t in his room and so Louis could only rock himself to sleep, clutching the alpha’s soft pillow.

In short, he shouldn’t have accepted Harry’s “good practice” initiation in the first place. The alpha had ruined everything. Ruined everyone for Louis. This wasn’t part of his original plan, he thought warily as he tumbled into his dreams.

◎◎◎

They were studying in Louis’ room today. Midterms was just around the corner and Louis was still trying hard to catch up since he had spent all his time goofing around in class or not studying at all back home. He should blame it on the alpha sitting across from him on the bed. Every time they ended up alone together, all Louis could think about were dirty thoughts.

“Stop solving the questions before me!” The omega complained, knocking Harry’s pencil away from the textbook. The alpha dimpled, grabbing his wrist to hold the omega’s hand still as he calmly jolted down his answer.

“You’re too slow, Lou. I’m growing old just watching you think.” The alpha teased as he swiveled his book around to show Louis how he had solved the problem.

“You’re supposed to be dumb, Harold.” The omega whined even as he eagerly scanned through the equations.

Harry barked out a laugh, reaching out to pinch Louis’ cheek, earning a squawk from the omega.

“I’m gonna make you pay for that.” The omega said as he moved onto the next question. He was resisting the urge to push the books out of their way and pounce on the alpha. Not to really hit him _, per se,_ but kiss the taller boy until both of them are panting for more.

They actually got some work done and Jay had even poked her head in to check on them, bringing with her, a plate of fruits.

“Thought you boys might get hungry.” She said softly, setting the plate on the bedside table.

“I want crackers, mum…” The omega whined, eying the plate of healthy fruits suspiciously. Jay merely flicked his forehead, making her son howl in pain and indignation.

“Learn to be healthy like Harry, Boo.” Jay reprimanded before she exited the room, leaving Louis pouting and Harry shaking with suppressed laughter.

“She even remembered my favorites…” Harry said in wonder as he peered down at the plate. Louis saw the neatly sliced bananas, some fresh strawberries and a small pile of grapes.

“You can have all of them.” The omega said airily, flipping a page and tapping his pencil against his chin. The next problem was pretty hard.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry reached for a strawberry, twisting the stem and popping it into his mouth. A bit of juice ran down the alpha’s chin as he reached for another, always sticking his tongue out first when he eats.

“You want one?” The alpha asked, offering a strawberry to the omega. Louis flushed when he caught himself staring.

“Such a messy eater. You eat like a child.” He complained, folding his arms.

Harry raised an eyebrow, purposefully sticking out his tongue and placing a grape on it before smacking his mouth close. The omega wrinkled his nose (to hide his fond).

“Let me feed you, baby.” The alpha said as he chewed, fingers fiddling with a strawberry. Louis’ eyes widened, feeling the familiar heat creeping up his face and the twist of desire in his stomach.

“I don’t like fruit.” The omega argued weakly as he felt the bed dipping with Harry’s weight. The alpha shrugged. Louis shivered when he felt warm fingers grasping his chin.

“Open up, love.” Harry cooed and Louis was putty to his touch as the omega’s mouth fell slack. He expected the alpha to push the fruit into his mouth, but instead the alpha winked at him, popping the strawberry into his own mouth. Louis’ brows furrowed in confusion, but before he could register what was happening, Harry’s lips were on his.

He gasped against the alpha’s plump lips, feeling Harry’s deliciously hot tongue swiping over his lips before he parted them to let the alpha in. His hands flew up to grip the alpha’s neck when he realized Harry was pushing the strawberry into his mouth with his tongue. The omega nearly swallowed the small fruit whole in surprise. He pulled back to chew, panting a little before Harry’s lips were on his again. The alpha licked strawberry juice from the omega’s mouth, letting their tongues rub sensually together.

Louis had to cross his legs, squeezing his thighs together as they continued to make out. He was getting wet. _Curses._ Harry can always make him so wet with just kisses and his tongue.

“Good, right?” The alpha asked, pulling back and wiping a bit of saliva from the corner of the omega’s mouth. Louis felt dazed and he could only swallow thickly. He could taste Harry mixing with strawberry on his tongue.

“You’re such a pervert!” The omega finally struggled out of his daze enough to snap at the alpha.

Harry dimpled, leaning in to kiss the omega sweetly.

“Want another one?”

No one has to know that Louis let the alpha maneuver him into his lap, no one has to know the alpha feed him grapes and then more strawberries (using both his hands and then again, his _stupid fucking_ mouth). By the time they were through with the plate of fruit, both boys were panting hard and their arousals were mixing in the small room.

Their homework and studies lay forgotten on the bed beside them for the rest of the night.

◎◎◎

He had seen red when he saw his ex-teacher talking to his alpha. She was looking at Harry like he was a piece of interesting artifact and Louis hated it. Hated _her._ He had never enjoyed her classes, opting to sleep or joke through them. She might be a little pretty (he reasoned), but she was downright boring and _old._ He didn’t really mind age gap relationships (Lottie had confessed to him that she was interested in an omega who was about seven years older than her and the guy was super nice and easygoing when Louis had met him). But _this one_ relationship, he would not stand for it.

 _And why did she have to show up on today of all days?_ Niall had told him (after much pleading and groveling from the omega) that Harry was planning on confessing his feelings today and _Louis had never felt so ready_. He had even shoved his arse into his _fuck me_ jeans, had even dressed according to the alpha’s tastes, had even worn the precious expensive gold pendant, had even trimmed his nails, had even woke up early that morning to do stretch exercises (they might fuck later, who knows)…

Maybe Harry still has feelings for her. _Maybe…_ All these fucking maybes swirled around his head as he stomped towards the Ferris Wheel. He was going to see that _fantastic sunset_ , thank you very much. _Alone._

“Lou.”

“Baby…”

“Louis!”

Harry was persistent as Louis hastened into a jog. He was trying so hard not to cry. He will not fucking cry over this stupid, stupid knothead.

“I’m not talking to you.”

He shoved his way through the crowd and sent a _thank you_ to the gods when he spotted an empty line at the Ferris Wheel entrance.

“Baby, why are you doing this? Nothing happened! She just passed by and said hi! I didn’t even know she was here…”

 _Excuses_ , his omega told him spitefully.

“If you touch me, I will scream.” He spat the words as the alpha’s doe like eyes widened. Louis felt his annoyance increasing as Harry made puppy eyes at him like he had _the right_ to do it.

“Not gonna work.”

He strode up to the operator whose eyes immediately locked onto his exposed neck. Alphas were all _perverts._ Every single one of them.

“Single?” The alpha’s suggestive tone made Louis roll his eyes.

“Single.” He confirmed, pushing through the gate and hopping into a bright orange Ferris cart.

Even though Harry was usually not in control of his giraffe like limbs, the alpha still managed to squeeze his way through the gates and jumped into Louis’ cart just in time. The omega turned to fix his eyes on the window. His shoulders tensed as Harry’s strong cinnamon and vanilla scent started to permeate the cart, filling the cramped space with his _rude_ and delicious pheromones.

“Lou.”

Louis shushed the alpha. He was mad. He wanted the alpha to beg. On his knees (preferably).

“I…” Harry started again as the omega huffed. Their cart climbed higher and Louis could see the sun in the distance, its orange and pink glow casting the skies into a beautiful shadowy hue. Greg was right. It was quite a sight to behold. Maybe Louis should’ve chosen Greg in the beginning. Why was he attracted to this stupid and oblivious knothead anyways?

“Just hear me out, alright?”

 _Excuses._ Harry Styles was filled with excuses.

He whipped around angrily, aware of the cool gold chain swinging and bumping against his collarbones. His sudden movement made the cart tilt and swing.

“What do you see in her anyways? She’s _old_ and _married_ and just… _old_ …”

“Lou—”

The thought of Harry kissing her… the thought of Harry kissing _anyone other than himself_ made the omega’s blood boil.

“I don’t get it… She was your first, wasn’t she?” _Why did you have to give yourself to her of all people? Why not me? It should be me!_

“She wasn’t my first.” Louis had to take a moment (since he was trying to kick the alpha to let out his frustration) to digest this new information.

“Oh yeah?” Harry was probably _lying,_ he reasoned.

“At least not _like that_. I didn’t knot her. Pulled out before anything happened.”

So they did have sex… The omega within him sneered, but also preened since the alpha didn’t knot her. _He only knotted me_ , his omega told him.

“She’s not my first. No one was… It’s just you, Lou. First omega I’ve ever knotted. First omega I’ve ever loved. I love you, Lou. _With all my heart_ , not _just_ my knot. I love you because you’re wonderful and sassy even though you’re dumb and oblivious _as fuck_.”

Harry’s confession wasn’t as glorious or as dramatic as Louis had pictured. But all the same. He had finally said the words the omega was desperate to hear. _He loves me. He really loves me._

He could feel himself slicking up just at the words. He was too easy for this alpha. His eyes widened as the alpha tipped his head back against the plastic seat and continued, “I’m in love with you. All along. _And I’m sorry._ For taking advantage of you. For pretending to teach you about sex… In reality, I just really want you in any way _I can get_ to _have you_.”

Louis felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes as he stared at the alpha who had his eyes closed and seemed to be holding his breath. This boy who had entered Louis’ life and took his heart away. _I just really want you in any way I can get to have you._ Louis relished the words. At least all the rom-coms that the alpha binged watch had paid off.

He launched himself forward, tackling the alpha and seated himself in Harry’s lap.

“I fucking love you too, knothead.” He cried into Harry’s thick dark brown coat.

They had made it. They were finally where they should be.

◎◎◎

Later that night, they spent hours just kissing. Just basking in each other’s presence. They weren’t doing this for “good practice”. They were doing this because they love and always have been in love with each other.

“Why did you offer to practice with me in the first place?” Louis asked curiously as he felt Harry’s fingers carding through his messy hair. His alpha leaned down to kiss his nipple, sucking the bud into his mouth and Louis had to slap him to get his attention again.

“Stop avoiding the question, Harold!”

The alpha just grinned, dimpling innocently at the omega. “I can’t stop touching you.”

“Still avoiding the question.”

“I love you.”

“Harold!”

The alpha rolled his eyes. “I just told you the reason. I love you. That was why I offered. I thought… maybe…” He paused to bite at his lips hesitantly. “Maybe doing all those things, teaching you those things, would make you want me.”

The alpha’s eyes were wide and genuine as the omega stared at him. Louis should also come clean (he supposed it was fair).

“I made it up.” He said as the alpha kissed his nose.

“Hmm?” The alpha hummed, licking at his neck now. Louis’ skin prickled as the alpha ran his tongue over and over his bond mark spot. He felt the tip of it digging into his skin as he let out a small helpless whine.

“I made it up.” He repeated, feeling desire clouding his mind. He had to fight the clouds away. He needed to confess now. “I lied when I told you there was a rumor about you being such a good kisser that you send omegas into heats.” This was what he and Niall had come up with. “ _It would be the perfect comment to drive the alpha into making a move”_ , Niall had said and Louis had agreed. Harry (even though he was gentle and usually a peacemaker) never failed to step up to a challenge, to _prove_ himself.

“I just said it to rile you up. Make you kiss me. Or do something to me.” He explained as he watched his alpha frowning.

“But the rumor is true, innit?” The alpha said after a while, a familiar smug grin breaking over his face. Louis rolled his eyes as the alpha’s hand snaked down to run itself lightly over the omega’s arsecheeks. Louis’ eyes fluttered when he felt the hand slipping between his arsecheeks. He couldn’t help but part his thighs a little.

“I make you wet all the time. Maybe not enough to send you into heat. But you’re always wet because of me.”

Louis wished he could smack the smug look from his alpha’s face.

“I think I hate you more than I love you.” The omega decided even as he shuddered. Harry had successfully slipped between his cheeks and was now circling his rim. Louis could feel the alpha gathering the thin trickle of come and slick there. He moaned in surprise when he felt the alpha pushing the liquid back into his slightly opened hole.

“What are you—” He gasped when he felt Harry’s fingers sliding into him. His palm flew up to the alpha’s chest, trying and failing to push the alpha away.

“Only wet for me.” The alpha wasn’t listening to a single word the omega was saying as he gathered Louis close, peppering kisses all over the omega’s face.

“Haz!” Louis choked out a moan as Harry began to shove his fingers deeper. He could feel the tips wriggling and seeking his prostate.

“’M still sore…” The omega protested weakly as the alpha kissed his neck.

“I love you.” This alpha was _so crazy._

“ _Harold._ If you don’t get your fingers out of me in the next five seconds, I’m never letting you in again.” Louis said sternly, turning his face so that Harry’s next kiss landed on the corner of his mouth.

The alpha whined into his cheek as he slowly extracted his fingers, rubbing them forlornly over Louis’ sore and twitching rim muscles.

“Wanna fill you up again.”

Louis felt his own dick fattening up a little at the thought. _But they just had sex about an hour ago!_

“Fuck off, you stupid sex addict!” He said, pushing at Harry’s face as the alpha pouted.

“Addicted to you, Lou. Only you.” His alpha said stupidly as Louis finally stopped putting up a fight. The omega let the alpha pull him close so that their legs tangled together.

“Always you.” Louis mumbled sleepily into his alpha’s chest.

Just as he was drifting off, he could hear Harry shuffling in his arms. He could feel hot puffs of air near his ear.

“Get my tongue in you. Rim you until you wake up. Make you say my name first thing in the morning. I love you so much.”

“Harold… Go to fucking sleep.” Harry’s dirty talk hasn’t improved, but it was still turning the omega on a little. He should get used to it.

“Not until you say it back.”

He was going to steal all his stupid boyfriend’s sweaters, Louis decided with a vengeance.

“Say it, Lou…” The alpha whined in his ear as he licked the omega’s cheek.

“You’re so annoying…”

Even in the dark, Louis could see the alpha’s pout.

“Fine. _I love you._ There. Happy?”

Harry growled, pressing a hard kiss to the omega’s lips.

“So happy.”

Louis’ heart fluttered. He was so happy too.

“I love you.” He whispered a few minutes later, this time, more shyly and softly.

But by this time, Harry was already snoring in his ear. The omega smiled to himself before rolling his eyes.

◎◎◎

**_March (some months later)_ **

Louis was messing around with Oli and Stan when a lanky omega came pelting across the field just as Louis landed a perfectly aimed crossbar kick. Louis vaguely remembered the guy was named Shane or was it Shawn? He ignored the brown haired omega as the guy tripped a little on the muddy grass.

“You owe me five quid!” He shouted, punching the air in triumph as Stan let out a pained groan at the thought of losing money over their bet.

“You,” Louis snapped his fingers in front of Oli who was beginning to stealthily edge away, “Cough up, mate.”

The two alphas begrudgingly trotted to the edge of the footie field and started rifling through their kit bags.

Louis lined his ball up for another attempt when Shane or Shawn grabbed him by the elbow.

“Louis.” The guy panted, eyes fearful and large as his grip tightened.

“What’s up?” The smaller omega asked, peering in concern at the sweat matted face of the newbie.

“Harry.” His eyes narrowed when Shane or Shawn gasped out the name.

“What about _my_ alpha?” He asked boldly because well, the whole school knows that Harry was _his_ alpha.

Shane or Shawn’s eyes darted around the mostly empty footie pitch before leaning in.

“He went into rut during English. He’s in the infirmary now. They’re trying to get a hold of his sister… I heard the commotion coz I was in the classroom next door so I thought—”

Louis shoved the omega aside, ignoring the confused yells from his footie mates and started to dash across the pitch. His lungs were burning by the time he hastened up the school steps. _Harry was in rut. Harry went into rut. His alpha was in rut…_

He blindly pushed through the crowd on their way to last period. He stumbled against the stairs, flung himself around the corner just as a wave of spicy cinnamon and vanilla hit his nose. Harry’s scent curled around the hallway in front of the infirmary and Louis took in a greedy lungful.

He was furious. Why was he the last one to know? _And who the fuck_ had triggered his boyfriend’s rut?

He ran to the infirmary doors and tugged them open, banging his shoulder painfully against the heavy doors.

“Haz!” He cried, bursting into the room. His cleats slid against the polished cement floors as bits of mud and grass flew from the soles of his shoes.

“Mr. Tomlinson!” The head nurse, Nurse Jones, stood up from where she had been buried in a pile of paperwork. “Keep your voice down! This is an infirmary!” _As if_ Louis didn’t know. The omega huffed out an impatient breath, swiping his sweaty fringe from his face and turning to face the beta nurse who was briskly crossing the room.

He knew, from the determined look on her face, that he was going to be thrown out quite unceremoniously. So he did what knew he had to do. He hiked up his footie shorts to reveal the bruise on his inner thigh, sending a grateful thanks to the gods and _goddamn Oli_ for kicking him (nearly in the balls) when they were running drills today. The bruise looked angry red and the edges were fading purple.

Louis cleared his throat pointedly. Nurse Jones’ face which was pinched with indignation immediately softened into mild concern as the omega jabbed at the bruise on his leg, making it swirl dark purple with the tip of his fingers.

“Don’t do that!” She scolded, slapping away the omega’s hand.

“May I please get treatment?” Louis put on his best simpering voice, batting his lashes at the nurse as she cast him one last suspicious look before nodding.

“I think I have some ointments for this and I’ll also get you some ice, dear.”

The omega hid his triumphant grin into the collar of his jersey as she bustled away. Now that she was busy with rooting around the medicine cabinets, he had the time to take in his surroundings. He didn’t really frequent the infirmary, but had found himself here once or twice when footie practices had gone south (literally).

He spotted a comfortable looking armchair and swung himself onto it. There was no use snooping around when the nurse was still within such close proximity. He better wait it out. The promise of Harry’s thick scent dangled over him as the omega subtly scented the air.

His eyes lit upon a hallway across the room that seemed to lead to an area full of separated smaller rooms. There must be where Harry was since the scent seemed to beckon silently to the omega.

He scratched idly at his arm as Nurse Jones came into view again, balancing a few bottles of ointments in her arms.

“Here,” She set down the bottles in front of Louis. “Best apply some to your bruise and I’ll go to fetch you some ice.”

The omega nodded obediently, swiping up a bottle and taking a sniff, nose pinching at the horrid smell.

“This smells awful!” He couldn’t help but exclaim, holding the bottle away from his nose.

“ _It’s good for you_.” Nurse Jones said forcefully like she had made this exact comment more than once.

“Oh heavens,” Louis turned and saw the nurse peering into the otherwise empty freezer of the small fridge in the corner, “I haven’t got any ice left…”

Luck must be on his side, after all. He _gently_ started to persuade the nurse to go down to the cafeteria’s kitchens to fetch some ice. Nurse Jones finally relented when he let out a pitiful moan of pain and pinched his own arm behind his back to make his baby blues water.

“You just sit tight and wait here, hon. I’ll be right back.” The nurse said, rushing out of the room as the omega called after her, “Take your time!”

The second the hem of her blouse whipped out of sight, he was up and running. He skidded down the narrow hallway and peered anxiously into each private room. All of them were empty save for the last room which was locked. There was no window on the door to let Louis take a glimpse inside, but judging from the rolls of heavy cinnamon, he could easily guess that Harry was inside.

“Harry?” He whispered, knocking on the door but getting no reply.

“Fuck…” He ran back down the hallway and into the infirmary. He started fumbling around the nurse’s desk and let out a victory cry when he spotted a ring of keys hanging from the wall behind the desk.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when the door gave a satisfying click on his sixth guess. He had started to think he might have to pick the lock. He pushed the door open gingerly so as not to frighten his boyfriend.

There was no need to be quiet, however, Harry was snoring away on the hospital bed in the corner of the room. The window from the other wall spilled afternoon light onto his serene features, casting the slope of his bow shaped lips into shadows and his curls forming a small halo of light around his face.

He didn’t so much as stir when Louis shut the door softly and tip toed towards the bed. The omega swallowed when he saw the alpha had fallen asleep with his hand stuffed down the front of his unzipped uniform trousers. He must have been tugging one off and promptly drifted off due to exhaustion.

Louis felt his hands sweating a little as he hovered over his alpha. Harry’s nostrils flared as if he could detect the omega’s scent, but still, he remained asleep.

“Haz.” Louis whispered, reaching out to wipe at the sweat forming on the alpha’s forehead. He jerked his hand back when his fingers touched feverish skin. Harry was burning up.

“Love.” Louis tried again, putting one knee on the bed. Still, Harry slept on.

The omega reached out to grip the alpha’s limp wrist, slowly easing his hand, crusty with dried come, out of his trousers. Harry grumbled in his sleep, brows furrowing as he muttered something incoherent.

“I’m here to help…” Louis whispered, more to himself than to his sleeping boyfriend, and slipped his own hand into Harry’s trousers.

As soon as his small fingers closed around the hot thick length, the alpha’s eyes flew open. For a second, they stared at each other. Louis could feel the blood rushing into his ears as mossy green blinked at him in confusion and distress.

“Haz—” Louis breathed and screamed in surprise when he felt hands digging into his shoulders and the world was tipping. The air in his lungs was punched out of him as the alpha lifted him bodily and pinned him onto the bed.

He just had enough time to gasp for breath before Harry’s mouth was on his. The kiss scorched and Harry’s mouth felt like it was on fire as the alpha pried the omega’s lips open with his tongue. Louis whimpered, high and needy, when he felt his alpha sucking eagerly at his tongue. His hands came up to wind into the alpha’s curls, but Harry let out a displeased grumble before snatching his wrists and pinning them to the bed. Louis tilted his head to the side invitingly and the alpha above him dove in instantly, nipping and sucking his neck. Louis realized what Harry was mumbling now as the alpha kept repeating the word lowly, running his tongue over and over the omega’s bond mark spot. _Omega, omega, omega,_ the alpha chanted as he kissed Louis again before he rucked up the hem of the omega’s footie jersey to get at more golden skin.

Louis gasped when he felt Harry’s hot mouth closing around a nipple. Tears formed in his eyes when the alpha sucked the bud into his mouth and tugged harshly.

“Haz!” He cried just as he felt his shorts getting tugged down to his ankles. His eyes flew open in shock when he felt two fingers prodding at his hole. Harry, who was always so gentle, was a completely different person now. He didn’t pause to check on Louis, didn’t press soft sweet kisses into his inner thighs. He was going to _take._ Take whatever he needed and Louis felt slick pulsing out of his hole just at the realization.

The omega groaned as two thick fingers slid into him, scissoring greedily and digging into his warm walls. Harry was sucking bites around his belly button and Louis could only widen his legs to accompany the alpha’s eager fingers.

It wasn’t long before he felt Harry’s thick wet tip swiping at his entrance, catching a little against his rim with every swipe. He was gushing so much slick, it felt like he was going into heat and for a minute, Louis wished _he was in heat_ so that maybe they could consummate a bond.

“Haz…” He mumbled, feeling Harry’s fingers sliding from his wrist to his hand, their fingers fumbling before intertwining.

“Lou…” The omega’s eyes shuttered open at his own name. He glanced down at the alpha between his legs and saw that Harry was staring intently back at him. Any traces of his rut was only evident in the huge pulsing cock between his legs. The alpha looked almost lucid, forest greens clear even though Louis could see the edges of them shining with lust.

“Knot me…” The omega gave a jerky nod, squeezing his alpha’s fingers and without another moment’s delay, Harry plunged his cock into the omega’s hole. Louis let out a cry of pain as the alpha’s cock slid mercilessly into him. It felt nothing like the slow sweet glide that he was used to. The harsh relentless jab was almost enough to make him come just from the pain and pleasure. Harry started to fuck into him as soon as he bottomed out, hips slapping against the omega’s arse.

Louis could hear his own moans echoing around the small room with his alpha’s wild thrusts. Harry nailed his prostate on the third or forth snap of his hips and Louis’ eyes rolled at the pressure of a thick cock poking right against his sweet spot.

It was all too much. The alpha ducked down to hold the omega closer to him as he continued to fuck into the smaller boy. Louis could feel his own cock trapped between them, threatening to burst just as he began to register the sound of frantic knocking.

“Harry? You in there?” It was Gemma’s voice, filled with concern as she continued to knock. Louis wanted to answer, but he could only choke out another sob when Harry hiked his hips up more and changed the angle of his thrusts so that the omega was rendered speechless, unable to form words as he felt the alpha’s knot beginning to push against his rim.

He let out a scream when the knot locked into place and Harry slumped against him. His alpha felt so much bigger when he was in rut. Louis was in danger of falling into omega space as he felt himself coming hard and fast. He felt dizzy and when he was finding it hard to focus on his surroundings which grew fuzzy around the edges. He could feel hot jets of come pulsing inside of him as his hole clenched.

“I’m okay…” He whispered weakly when he felt Harry nudging his nose into his cheek as if silently asking. “Really.” He confirmed as the alpha began to lick at his neck.

The door burst open and in tumbled Nurse Jones and Gemma. Since Nurse Jones was a beta, she didn’t seem that fazed by the scent, but Gemma was retching a little at the potent sex scent and mixed pheromones in the room.

“Mr. Tomlinson!” The nurse cried, eyes wide as her hand flew to her heart.

Harry, sensing that there were others in the room, twisted back to the pair at the door. The alpha tensed as he growled low and guttery before covering the omega underneath him as best as he could from view.

“Don’t go near them! It’s dangerous!” Nurse Jones was grabbing at Gemma’s elbow as the alpha girl made to approach the bed.

“What should we do then?” Gemma asked, eyes darting from her brother’s turned back to the fearful and dazed gaze of the omega trapped under him.

“Let’s give them some time until the knot dies down and then I’m going to sedate—”

Louis let out a raspy gasp of protest when he heard the word. The nurse shook her head.

“It’s the only way, since he’s already in rut and knotted. The only way to get Mr. Tomlinson to safety is by sedating Mr. Styles. After I’ve sedated him, you can escort him home and let him have his rut in seclusion.”

“But we’re together!” Louis cried, his voice muffled since Harry was still looming over him. The alpha didn’t seem to have heard the exchange and was still busy licking at Louis’ cheeks and neck.

“Together or not, it’s dangerous to be near an unmated alpha during his rut. It’s best for you, Mr. Tomlinson.” The nurse said firmly before she filed out of the room, the click of her heels echoing behind her.

“She’s right, Louis.” Gemma turned, as she gave her brother’s back a sad look. “She’ll just give H a tranquilizer to make him sleepy so that I have enough time to get him to the car and drive him home.”

Suddenly, Louis realized it was all his fault. He shouldn’t have goaded the alpha into fucking him. He shouldn’t have come into the room in the first place. He had fucked it all up and now they were going to stick a needle in his boyfriend and _sedate_ him.

He felt a lump forming in his throat as he watched Gemma exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Harry was mumbling incoherent things into his skin as the alpha, noticing that the dangers and threats he had detected were gone, lowered himself onto the bed and crowded behind Louis as he continued to clutch the omega close.

“I’m sorry, Haz.” Louis mumbled as he felt his boyfriend kissing his shoulder. Harry didn’t answer, merely let out a distressed whine as if he could feel Louis’ sadness.

“I didn’t mean to do it…” The omega cut himself off when he realized how pathetic of an excuse he was using. He could only sink into Harry’s embrace and let his tears fall, feeling them seeping into the rough pillow against his cheek.

Later, after Harry had drifted off, Nurse Jones came into the room and sedated the alpha and Gemma, with the help of Louis had hauled the alpha down the school halls and into the back of her Chevrolet. Since school had ended some time ago, the halls were quiet and the scene of them lugging the unconscious alpha wasn’t witnessed by many.

“You alright?” Niall and Liam who were accustomed to walking home with the couple were goofing around in front of the school gates and came rushing up to check the matter.

“We heard about H going into rut.” Liam explained as he rushed to help Gemma heave Harry into the backseat. The alpha’s head lolled to the side as his brows pinched. He didn’t jolt awake, thankfully, and snuggled into the leather seats.

“He looks like shite…” Niall observed, turning back to the trembling omega who was twisting the hem of his footie jersey. “You look like shite too, Lewis…”

The omega’s head was still bowed and he didn’t answer his friends.

“You need a ride?” Gemma touched his arm lightly. He looked at her kind expression guiltily before casting his gaze back down at his muddy cleats.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, feeling tears prickling his eyes.

The older alpha girl sighed, a little resigned as she gently pushed the omega into the backseat. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“I’ll text you guys later.” Louis mumbled to his two friends who stood back to let the Chevrolet pull out of the school gates.

◎◎◎

After Jay learned about the situation and chewed his ear off about how dangerous it was to be with Harry during his rut (“You didn’t even get his consent!” and “That poor boy could’ve mated you or even hurt you!” and “How could you put yourself in this situation and so on and so forth), Louis was banished into his room and he wasn’t allowed to visit Harry (which Jay made sure of by telling Gemma to bar the balcony door and she took it upon herself to locked Louis’). He could see all his siblings lingering around the living room doorway when he came out after his scolding and dragged himself back into his room.

He went to the only place he knew would make him feel safe. He opened the closet doors and curled himself into the small space inside, pulling Harry’s sweaters and jackets to his nose and inhaling their rich comforting scent. He cried himself to sleep that night.

◎◎◎

Harry didn’t come back to school until four days later. It was already sweltering hot in May. School was going to end in June and they would graduate. Louis had been preparing for Uni exams (without much luck) and was considering if he should try enrolling for some football scholarships. Even though he might not be the best player on the team, he was the most aggressive and their coach, Coach Higgins, had told him some scouts had shown interest in him. Even though omega footie players weren’t uncommon, it was hard for them to make it big in the industry. Louis felt like his future was still too vague and uncertain. The omega didn’t like to be reminded that he was going to graduate soon. All he wanted was to spend as much time with his mates and his alpha as possible.

Speaking of which, he saw Harry waiting for him by his locker just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period. His alpha was so beautiful. Now that it was almost summer, Harry had chopped off his long curls (much to Louis’ dismay and the omega had given the alpha the silent treatment for about two days since Harry didn’t consult with him first about the haircut) and his short hair curled around the nape of his neck and over his ears. His usually fringe which tended to flop around his forehead was pushed back and the haircut made the alpha’s jawline stand out. Even though Louis liked Harry’s long locks, his boyfriend still looked dashing with his short hair. The omega bit the inside of his cheek when he slowly approached the alpha who was busy chatting with a beta called Steve whose locker was next to Louis’. Steve had moved to Manchester from America and he was a pretty chilled guy. Even though he wasn’t an omega, Louis still felt uncomfortable since he was standing too close to Harry.

“’Sup Tommo!” Steve was the first to notice him and gave him a cheery wave. Harry turned, dimples already full out before he properly faced the omega.

“Lou.” Just that single word was enough to make the tears that had been threatening to burst ever since he saw his boyfriend’s broad back trickle down the side of his cheek. The alpha’s dazzling smile immediately morphed into a stricken frown as more tears slid down his omega’s cheeks.

“Haz.” The omega choked, hurriedly reaching up to wipe at the onslaught of his tears. His hands weren’t enough so he had to turn his face into the short sleeve of his dress shirt. Warm hands cupped his face as he cried and he felt himself being steered in another direction. The chatters of the crowd faded and Louis finally raised his head from his shirt to see that Harry had herded him into an empty classroom nearby.

“What’s wrong…” The alpha asked, almost like he was panicking as he searched Louis’ face, using the pads of his thumbs to collect the omega’s tears.

“I—” He sobbed, hands grasping the front of Harry’s blazer (it was hot today and yet the stupid alpha was still wearing the long sleeved uniform) and pulled the alpha closer so that he wouldn’t have to look up into the concerned forest greens.

“Who hurt you? What happened? I’m gonna kill them.” His alpha’s voice was low and menacing as his arms caged the omega into his chest. Louis let out a small wet chuckle.

“No one. Nothing happened… You don’t have to kill anyone.” He soothed, feeling Harry running his hands over his waist like the alpha was patting him down for injuries.

“Why are you crying then, baby?” This only made him sob harder. Harry must have realized Louis wasn’t going to give him a straight answer soon and the alpha opted to rocking the omega in his arms.

Finally, after what felt like a solid hour of crying, Louis raised his head.

“Don’t look at me. My eyes are all puffy… I’m ugly…” He said, frowning as he pushed Harry’s face away.

“You know you can never look ugly, Lou…” Harry smiled as he leaned down to kiss the omega’s puffy eyelids. “On the contrary, I think you look really pretty when you cry.”

The omega slapped his alpha’s chest weakly.

“Now are you gonna tell me why you’re crying your beautiful eyes out?” Harry asked softly, crowding into Louis’ face and sticking out his tongue to let it run over the omega’s tear stained cheek. He groomed the omega slowly and paused as his lips wandered lower, hovering over the omega’s thin pink ones.

“I fucked you during your rut and the nurse had to sedate you because she was afraid you might wake up and do something like…” _Hurt me. Mate me. Injure me…_ Louis couldn’t bare himself to finish the sentence as his alpha breathed against his lips.

“So it was really you…” The alpha said almost in wonder as he cupped the omega’s face and pressed a sweet chaste kiss to Louis’ trembling lips.

“I thought it was part of my fantasies or maybe just a lucid dream…”

Louis shook his head, eyes darting away. “I threw myself at you coz I was horny and seeing you in rut turned me on… I was so selfish, Haz… You have no fucking idea—”

The alpha cut him off with a tongued kiss. Louis felt himself sinking further into the alpha’s arms as the taller boy kissed him docile.

“Thank you for taking care of me, my sweet omega.” Harry pulled back to whisper and Louis’ mouth fell open in shock.

“I didn’t even know what had happened. Gemma told me I went into rut at school and Nurse Jones gave me a tranquilizer so I could come home and have my rut privately. No one said anything about you spending it with me, however short the time was.”

Louis made to protest, but his alpha shushed him with a firm peck.

“I knew something felt different this time. It almost felt like you were there with me during parts of my rut. I felt safe. Felt like I was being cared for.” Harry admitted, kissing the omega again as the boy sniffed.

“I was selfish. They stuck a needle into you, Haz.” The omega whined as the alpha picked him up and lowered him onto a desk. First period had long since begun and if they were to go out into the hall now, they would probably be caught by a member of staff.

“Needle or no needle, I still love you.” Louis had to roll his eyes at this incredibly sweet and sappy line.

“The point isn’t the needle, Harold!”

“Then what are you trying to get at, baby? Seems to me you just really hated it when they sedated me…”

“It’s not that simple.” Louis groaned in frustration and also partly in pleasure as his alpha sucked a love bite into his neck.

“Enlighten me then.” His stupid boyfriend mused, nipping at the omega’s earlobe.

Louis had to push the alpha back to gain his breath and to stop his mind from clouding over with desire.

“I was with you during your rut without your permission.” He explained, running a hand nervously through his fringe. Harry’s dimples sank deeper into his cheeks as the omega squirmed uncomfortably, fidgeting with the hem of the alpha’s blazer.

“Lou… You do know that I’ve been wanting to spend my rut with you ever since I met you?”

The omega huffed even as his heart lightened and he took a peek at the alpha standing over him. Harry was chewing on his lips like he was holding himself back from laughing.

“I shouldn’t have put both of us in danger though.” Louis argued as Harry kissed his forehead sweetly.

“You know I would never hurt you. _I know_ I would never hurt you. Nurse Jones was just exaggerating.”

“Still. Next time we should talk about it beforehand.”

“I would never take you to be the more _rational_ one in our relationship.” Harry was full on teasing him now and Louis had to elbow his smug boyfriend in the gut.

“Would you say yes?” He asked, almost out of his own tiny insecurity. He watched as Harry licked his lips deliberately, making a show of it as the omega tracked his tongue.

“ _Of course_ , Lou. You’re the only one I would ever say yes to. Because I love you. You’re mine and I’m yours.”

Harry always had to make everything sound so goddamn simple. Louis felt his face breaking into a hesitant grin.

“Yeah?” He breathed, reaching up to tug at the alpha’s tie.

Harry’s response was the searing kiss he pressed into his omega’s mouth.

“And what about you? Would you say yes?” The alpha asked after they spent a good minute snogging.

Louis nodded, almost shyly as he fingered the edge of the alpha’s collar. Underneath the layers lay the bond mark spot.

“Your heat is in two months you know.” The alpha reminded him as Louis’ head snapped up. He glared at his boyfriend as the alpha grinned slyly.

“You keep track of my heats? You’re such a _pervert_!” Louis couldn’t resist pulling his alpha into a headlock.

Harry’s protesting howl and their laughter could be heard from rooms away. Needless to say, they were both sentenced to detention that afternoon.

◎◎◎

“Who _triggered_ your rut anyways?” Louis had almost forgotten to ask as he nuzzled into his alpha’s chest. They had just finished sucking each other off and were trading lazy kisses in Harry’s bed. He reached out to knock the phone from the alpha’s palm, twisting his dark nipples in retaliation.

“Do you really want to know?” Harry asked, voice rough and amused as the omega poked his finger into the alpha’s dimple.

Louis hadn’t expect Harry to reach out for his phone again, but he finally stopped his wriggling when Harry’s arm snaked itself around his waist, holding the omega pliantly against his chest.

Harry clicked open his phone and turned it so that Louis could see what was on the screen.

“Harold!” His face flushed as he made a grab for the _utterly_ filthy and inappropriate picture of _himself_ that his knothead of a boyfriend was in possession of.

The alpha merely stretched his hand so that his phone was out of reach. The omega hid his burning face into the alpha’s chest.

“How could I not go into rut after you sent me that?” The alpha’s purposefully low and gravelly voice sent a shiver down Louis’ spine.

“I hate you. If you don’t delete that, I’m gonna throttle you in your sleep!” The omega announced, wriggling deeper in the alpha’s bed as Harry chuckled.

“I would like to see you try.”

They wrestled around on the bed for a few minutes before Louis finally sagged in defeat and let himself be pulled into his boyfriend’s arms (he didn’t lose, he was just _tired_ ‘s all)

“Delete it.” Was his final warning to his alpha as Harry pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“Never.”

Louis swore he would get his payback in the morning, but for now, it was time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already written some parts of the next bonus chapters about their married life. Please tell me if you have any other ideas or what kind of scene you want to read? ;)  
> You can REBLOG and LIKE the FIC POST [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/641509060986945536/quite-on-the-contrary-by-thinlines-thinlinez)


	6. BONUS CHAPTER 2: THE BET (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is split into 2 parts and it is set in the future where H and L has one child and the kid is already around 16 years old ~ Hope you enjoy this story!  
> Please leave comments and feedbacks if you want since they mean so much to me and you can find me on Tumblr @thinlinez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is low-key a kid fic now~ because I want to write some clingy Louis and possessive Harry with some hurt and comfort like requested :))) and lots of smut ;)

“Taiyo!”

Louis had to pound on the door several times. Even though he prided himself on giving his child independence and never forced him into anything, the kid was getting on his nerves now.

“T… We’re going to be late.” A calmer, more gentle voice sounded out behind him and Louis felt strong arms circling his waist as his alpha nosed into his neck.

“He’s not coming out…” Louis said dejected as he turned to bury his face into Harry’s dark brown sheer blouse. His alpha chuckled into his hair. He puckered his lips, tilting his head up as Harry dimpled down at him.

“Tai, your ma is gonna cry if you don’t come out…” Harry directed his comment at the stubborn closed wooden door.

“Come on, Lou, think of something sad—” Harry urged as Louis rolled his eyes.

There was a resounding click as the door behind them swung open.

“Tai!” Louis spun around, eyes twinkling as he met his son’s turquoise eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green swirling with a little blue. On raining days, they would turn as mossy as Harry’s. On sunny days, they would shine with a bit more blue in them.

The omega was almost as tall as he was, even though he was only sixteen. His son tugged his hood over his head of short choppy curls before shooting a glare at his intwined parents.

“Let’s get it over with.” The omega mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he brushed pass his parents.

Louis and Harry exchanged a look behind him.

◎◎◎

Louis had become pregnant at twenty three just shortly after graduating from Uni. They had decided to forego the birth control since Louis’ heat was nearing and he had discovered that he was with child after a few months.

They had been ecstatic. Both of them had managed to get good steady jobs and were now residing in the suburbs of London. Harry worked as a therapist while Louis was running a comic shop in town with Zayn (both of them had kept in contact after graduating from their respective universities). They were both doing what they loved to do and having a child was going to tie it all together.

They had decided to name the baby boy “Taiyo” (Japanese word for _sun_ ) since they had spent their honeymoon in Japan and had become obsessed with the culture and sceneries there. Even now, when their vacation dates lined up, the couple would fly out to Japan and just spend days exploring the streets and trying to practice their poor Japanese.

Taiyo was now sixteen and he presented as an omega last year. He had always been a shy and introverted boy. He didn’t enjoy outdoor activities all that much (Louis had tried to play footie with the boy, but Taiyo had announced he hated the sport much to Louis’ dismay). He liked to study extra-curricular subjects, learn foreign languages (he was growing fluent in Japanese nowadays, Harry and Louis were quite jealous and proud of his ability) and he only enjoyed sports like snowboarding and golf (since he could play the sport alone and partly because Niall had forced his favorite sport upon his godchild). When he was young, he was bright and outgoing, however, as he grew older, he matured too fast for his parents to comprehend just what the fuck was going on with the boy.

Once, Harry had even caught the omega scrolling through investment stocks on his laptop.

“Did we do something? Was it us?” Louis had asked fearfully when Harry had told him the discovery.

“Our son’s a nerd. A smart nerd. He’s gonna help us make more money, I guess…” Harry comforted as he pulled the omega closer to him under the covers.

“Did we leave him on his own too often? I feel so irresponsible…” Louis worried as he chewed on his kiss swollen lips. Harry dimpled down at the adorable omega. He poked his tongue out to let it run over the omega’s bond mark, already just a faint scar now. He bit it, making it swell red and pink. He could feel Louis’ cock, pressed against his own, twitch as the omega moaned.

“He’s just independent, ‘s all. He’s a quiet but brilliant kid.” It was true that they leave Taiyo on his own more often than not (every Wednesday was _date night_ and well, when he was younger, the couple would leave him with his uncle Niall when they went on vacation)

“I think he loves Niall more than us.” Harry said as an afterthought as Louis flicked at his nipple in retort.

“I hope _not_. Niall just likes to spoil him rotten.”

Harry began to trail kisses down his omega’s shoulder. “You get me so hot when you worry about our son.”

Louis slapped weakly at his alpha’s hand which was trailing lower, sliding over his waist and gripping the meat of his arse.

“Haz…” Louis gasped when he felt the alpha shifting down the bed and the man’s hot mouth clamping around the flesh on his back, just above the curve of his arse. Harry sucked a love bite into the gold skin there. The omega arched his back, pushing into his husband’s mouth as the man began to run his tongue over his arse.

“Getting wet already?” Harry asked in amusement (he always loves how, even after all these years, his omega getting wet just seconds into their snogging or their foreplay)

“Stop teasing…” Louis moaned, gasping loudly when he felt Harry’s mouth moving from his arse to mouthing at his inner thigh. He cried out when the alpha wrapped his sinfully plump lips around the head of his cock, suckling at the tip and moving his mouth languidly.

“Hey guys…” The automatic night light sensor plugged into the corner of the room flicked on as their son leaned against the doorway. _Thank god_ Harry had been too lazy to throw the covers off of them and the alpha was buried in the mountain of blankets and covers. Louis immediately kicked out, feeling Harry’s huff of impatient breath as his foot connected with his alpha’s stomach. He scrambled up the bed, pulling the covers over his hardened nipples.

“Baby?” He asked, trying to flatten his wild hair and look, _at least_ , half way decent for the omega boy in the doorway.

“Can’t sleep?” He rushed to ask. He wanted to run to Taiyo to make sure the boy was okay, but his pajamas pants were cast on the floor at the foot of the bed where Harry had thrown them (too far out of reach).

Taiyo snickered, crossing his arms. The boy was donned in his favorite pajamas patterned with the solar system. “Yeah, I can’t sleep coz I can hear you guys from across the hall.”

 _This kid was too mature for his own fucking good!_ Louis gasped as Harry appeared beside him, wiping at his mouth.

“Shit… T… We’re sorry…” His alpha grumbled, voice low and gravelly as Louis felt, under the covers, Harry’s hand sliding in between his thighs. He shot Harry a startled and irritated look as the alpha shrugged, smirking slightly. Harry was truly as _crazy_ as their son.

“Say,” Their son was pointedly looking up at the ceiling as Louis sucked in a breath, he could feel Harry’s fingers circling his cock, running teasingly up its sides.

“Can I move my room down to the basement? I’m having trouble sleeping since you guys are kinda _noisy_.”

Louis flushed in embarrassment as Harry let out a small chuckle.

“Sure thing, T. I can help you with the move tomorrow. There are some empty rooms down there and you just take your pick.”

The omega’s eyes flicked to the pair huddled in the bed. Louis could tell he was suppressing his satisfied smile.

“Promise?” He asked, shuffling his bare feet.

“Of course, baby. Promise.” Louis rasped, smiling at his son as Taiyo turned to exit the room.

“Close the door, Tai.” Harry shouted as the omega poked his head back into the room, rolling his eyes dramatically.

The door slammed close, the pictures on the walls rattling a little just as Harry’s finger flicked over the head of Louis’ cock, pushing at the slit.

The omega clamped his hand over his mouth as he gasped, falling back onto the bed as Harry followed, hand now gripping his cock and tugging mercilessly.

“Don’t… I don’t wanna wake him again!” Louis hissed as Harry twisted his cock and flicked his wrist. He was going to come at this rate.

“Here, bite on this.” Harry was pushing a pillow into Louis’ chest. The omega nodded frantically, biting on the pillow to stifle his noises.

“Gonna suck you now.” His alpha said, voice incredibly low and turned on as Louis felt lips wrapping around his hard cock again. He could feel precome sliding down his cock as Harry slurped.

His hands tangled themselves in Harry’s hair as his husband ran his teeth along the vein on the side of the omega’s pink cock. His toes jerked when he felt Harry’s other hand reaching out blindly to rub over his slick gushing hole.

“So pretty.” Harry grumbled, popping off of Louis’ cock to admire his work. Louis was tipping on the edge of his orgasm. Any second now.

With one last hard suck and rub of his thumb over the omega’s clenching rim, Louis was coming, voice muffled into the pillow.

Louis twisted in the sheets, feeling the high from the orgasm settling into his bones. He reached out, making grabby hands at the alpha above him.

“I wanna do you now…” He whined, but he was so tired as he laid there panting.

“Come up here. Feed me.” He demanded, as Harry licked at his softened cock.

His husband pushed back his long curls (they were hanging to his shoulder now and Louis absolutely adored this haircut) and crawled up the bed.

“Feed you my cock? Eager to get me off, precious?” Harry asked in his ear, kissing the omega docile as Louis nodded.

“Since you’re all spacy and tired, you just lie down and enjoy okay? Don’t be too greedy.” His alpha was so kind and gentle, Louis thought happily as he clutched at Harry’s biceps.

He let the alpha move him until he was lying on the lower part of their King size bed. His alpha towered over him, his hard red cock curling up to his stomach and already leaking a steady stream of precome.

“Come here, little kitten.” The alpha cooed, moving up the bed so that he was crouched over Louis’ face. The omega opened his mouth obediently as he felt the cock swiping at his lips. Harry was so thick and hot as he slowly eased into the omega. Louis had to reach out to hold back the alpha’s knot as Harry braced himself against the headboard.

The alpha growled as the omega began to suck. Louis could feel himself getting wet again. His alpha tasted so good.

He tapped Harry’s strong thigh muscles, signaling the alpha and telling his love that he was ready for more. Harry grunted as he felt the tap and thrust down into his omega’s throat.

Louis gagged, feeling the cock brushing the back of his throat as Harry shifted his hips upwards again. The omega ran his tongue desperately over the tip before the alpha sank down, building up a steady pace of thrusting shallowly into his mouth.

Louis loved it, getting his mouth fucked and used by his alpha.

“Gonna come, my beautiful baby.” Harry growled lowly as Louis moaned around his mouthful of cock. Baby blues watered at a particular hard and deep thrust.

The alpha came with a sexy and low growl, spilling down the omega’s throat and pulling out to rub his cock over his omega’s lips and face.

“So much…” Louis gasped as he opened his mouth eagerly to catch more come.

“Love you so much.” His alpha replied, shuffling down the bed to gather him in his arms. He could feel fingers wiping at his face as his lashes fluttered. There was even some come staining his hair.

“Love you too.” He whispered into Harry’s dimple as the alpha smiled.

“Can die happy with your mouth around my cock.” Harry cooed, running his hands over the omega’s back.

“If I wake up late tomorrow, can you tell Z to open the shop?” Louis asked, snuggling into his alpha’s chest.

“You owe him too much. I’ll make sure you get up on time, love. _Lick_ you awake.”

Louis grumbled incoherently into Harry’s chest as they sank into the covers.

◎◎◎

Speaking of which, they were speeding towards Taiyo’s school right now. It was parents and teachers’ conference day and Louis was on the edge of his seat. He wanted to hear from the teacher since his son rarely let slip any details about his school life. His son attended a competitive private school and even though Louis always sees his son pouring over books, they all seemed to be out of class reading material. He wondered if the boy was good at his studies or not. If not, he wouldn’t really care since he knew his son was creative and talented.

He reached out to smooth Taiyo’s tie as Harry pulled the Range Rover into the parking lot. The omega smiled proudly at his son who tugged off his earphones to roll his eyes at his mother.

“I love you.” Louis said helplessly as Taiyo shot him a soft smile.

“I know, ma.”

He wanted to hug the boy, but he knew it would probably piss Taiyo off so he stuffed his hands into his hoodie pocket as he watched the omega hop out of the car.

“Taiyo excels in all his studies although he has a habit of zoning out in classes and not answering questions.” Taiyo’s homeroom teacher, Mr. Basse said as he showed Louis and Harry a stack of report cards and notebooks.

Taiyo was sitting beside Harry, his gaze fixed on some point above his teacher’s head, at the wide windows that looked out onto the school’s footie field and the tops of trees turning just a tint of orange. It was late October and autumn was settling in.

“Does he get in trouble with other kids?” Louis asked in a hushed voice, eyes darting to his son who seemed like he was zoning out this very moment.

Mr. Basse chuckled. “Don’t worry, Mr. Tomlinson-Styles. Taiyo can _almost_ be considered a model student. I would suggest you to urge him to join some clubs or sport teams to expand his circle.”

“I don’t need to _expand_ my circle. I’m doing just fine.” Taiyo’s haughty voice sounded over their whispers. Beside Louis, Harry’s shoulders were shaking with poorly controlled laughter.

“Of course you are, T.” Harry ruffled his son’s hair affectionately.

Mr. Basse shot a disapproving look at Harry before clearing his throat. The old beta pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before turning to the parents.

“The Fall Formal is coming up. It will be held in November and since the entire school is attending it, I am hoping to see Taiyo there.”

“Fall Formal?” Harry and Louis asked in unison, turning to each other quizzically.

Back in their own school days, their school had never held dances of this sort (opting to keep it tradition and not give the chance of gender interactions to the students). Louis could feel Harry’s hand slipping into his under the table. Their rings rubbed against each other’s as they tangled their fingers.

“Yes. The Fall Formal. It’s a dance. Students are welcomed to bring a partner. Or come alone or with friends. It is highly encouraged since it is an activity that the _whole student body_ tends to enjoy.”

“I’m not going.” A sharp rasp sounded from the couple’s left. Taiyo had crossed his arms defensively across his chest as he glared at Mr. Basse.

“You should think about it.” Mr. Basse directed the comment at Louis who nodded feebly. They exited the meeting with Taiyo making faces at Harry.

“Pa, I don’t wanna go to that stupid dance. Don’t make me…”

Harry dimpled down at his son. “You can do whatever you want, little lad.”

Taiyo’s own dimples popped into place as he smiled up at his kind father. Harry could hear Louis sighing.

“You know we’ll never force you to do something you don’t wanna do, baby.” Louis added, pinching Taiyo’s cheek as the omega directed his sunny smile at his mother.

◎◎◎

They stood in the hallway near the window as they peered down at the footie pitch. Taiyo had pranced off to the loo and the boy was nowhere to be seen. Louis watched as a black haired blob launched a shot at the goal and the noises of celebration could be heard as the guy sank in top bins.

“Woah, that guy’s good.” The omega said, tugging at his alpha’s jacket sleeve as Harry bent down to rest his head on the omega’s shoulder.

“Wish I had met you at sixteen.” His husband said wistfully as they watched the action playing out on the pitch below. “Bet everyone wanted a piece of you. Prettiest omega in Outwood.”

 _In fact,_ Louis was a right menace when he was sixteen. Getting detention left and right, with small pimples on his face since he didn’t use to care about his skin and causing a storm of trouble for the teachers. He wasn’t at all attractive.

“I bet I was _taller_ than you when you were sixteen, Haz.” Louis said puffing out his chest as his alpha chuckled. He gasped when he felt the alpha nibbling at his earlobe.

“Wish I could have met you earlier and _make you mine._ ” Harry whispered into his neck, licking over the omega’s bond mark. Louis shuddered as he turned, letting his husband embrace him.

“You wasted a lot of time even when we already knew each other. I could’ve been your first.” Louis argued. _Yes, he wasn’t going to let that one go. Never._

“Could’ve taken you to the Fall Formal.” Harry joked, laughing into the omega’s sweet skin as Louis huffed.

“You can’t dance to save your own life, Harold. I’m serious.”

Their lips met, slow and sweet. Louis felt young again since they were in a school hallway surrounded by classrooms and the smell of books. He whined as he felt Harry’s hand slipping into the waistband of his ripped jeans.

A group of giggling girls passed them. Louis snapped out of his daze to push at Harry’s chest, but the alpha only pulled him closer.

“There are kids here…” He whispered into his alpha’s mouth as Harry gave him one last lingering kiss.

They turned as the group of girls darted down the hall, laughing and throwing glances at the couple over their shoulders.

Harry growled. Louis stared at his husband in shock.

“What?” Harry shrugged, dimpling down at the omega and hand _still_ in the smaller man’s jeans. “Two of them are alphas.”

Louis could only roll his eyes.

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind them and the couple turned to see Taiyo standing there, cheeks flushed and arms crossed.

“Stop making out in public! This is my school for god’s sake!” The omega boy complained throwing up his hands and proceeded to stride down the hallway.

◎◎◎

“You guys are so embarrassing!” The omega huffed as he threw himself into the Range Rover, kicking his Vans covered feet up so that his mother had no choice but to sit in the front seat.

“T, I’m just showing my love for your ma. It’s normal.” Harry’s calm and deep voice sounded out beside Louis as the alpha pulled out of the parking lot.

“Did you know?” Taiyo was obviously still fuming and ignoring his parents. “People talk! One of my classmates saw you guys basically _dry humping_ each other when he passed by Zap Comics the other day!” The adults stared in horror at each other. Harry slammed his foot into the break since he had almost missed the green light in front of them flash red. He pulled to the side of the road just in case.

“And!” The omega wasn’t finished. “During the last parents and teachers’ conference, a guy overheard you two snogging in a loo stall and decided to tell everyone in his class! You guys need to grow the fuck up and not act like horny teenagers every day! It’s sickening to watch! And people make fun of me at school coz of it. It’s so embarrassing…”

Louis’ mouth fell open in shock as he twisted around to see that Taiyo had turned his face away, stuffing his earphones in and was resolutely staring out the window.

“Tai…” The omega felt guilt welling up in him as he stared at his son’s profile.

“H…” He turned back to Harry who was staring, in equal shock, at the boy in the backseat. _They had done all those things_. And apparently, Taiyo hated them for it. Hated to see their PDA. It was even causing trouble for him at school… Louis felt his mind whirring.

“I’m really mad right now. Can you just leave me alone?” The omega asked the window, closing his eyes and snuggling into the leather seat, pulling a cushion into his chest. Their backseat had a soft blue blanket and some cushions to make the space more comfortable. Louis felt himself thinking back about the time he and Harry had done it in the car, in the very backseat his son was sitting right now. He had come white hot into that _very_ blue blanket as he rubbed himself against it while Harry ate him out and proceeded to knotting him.

Fuck. They were fucking up their son because they couldn’t keep themselves in their pants.

“Harry…” Louis turned, tone almost pleading, to his alpha who ran a frustrated hand through his curls.

“Let’s talk when we get home, baby.” His alpha whispered, reaching out to squeeze Louis’ knee before he pulled the car into gear.

◎◎◎

Dinner was a silent affair. Harry’s steamed beef and veggie broth was delicious and he had even baked some souffles. Louis couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the food though as he stared sadly down at his soup. His son was sitting across from him, pointedly chewing on some potatoes.

“Taiyo.” It was Harry who decided to break the tension.

“Look at me.” The alpha said, voice deep and calm like the ocean. The omega boy slowly raised his head. Louis could tell Taiyo had been crying. His turquoise eyes were rimmed with pink and a little puffy. _God, he had made his baby cry…_

“Do the kids really talk about it in school? Do they give you a hard time?” The alpha asked gently. The omega boy sniffed.

“Sometimes.” Taiyo rasped, voice unused and small. “They tease me about it. Just makes me feel awkward.”

“You know that me and your ma love each other very much, right?” Harry asked steadily. Louis reached out under the table to fumble for his alpha’s hand. He hated family conversations like this. He used to hate it when Jay lectured him. He could see Taiyo’s shoulders tensing.

“I know you guys love each other! It’s just not normal… what you guys do! There’s too much love…I wish you guys act more like other parents. They don’t throw themselves at each other. It’s like watching dogs in heat…”

Louis choked on his mouthful of carrots.

“Then what do you want us to do then?” Harry’s hand was rubbing soothing circles into Louis’ palm, pressing down to anchor the omega.

“Yeah, Tai, what can we do?” Louis whispered as his omega son’s eyes swiveled to meet his. He could see it shining with thought.

“How about.” The omega boy set down his spoon as the adults exchanged a curious look. “Let’s bet on it.”

“What kind of bet?” Harry asked, dimple sinking in at the thought of a challenge.

“I will ask someone to the Fall Formal.” Louis gasped at this. He could hear Harry’s spoon clattering onto the table and he nearly upset his own bowl.

Taiyo put up a hand to stop any interruptions or exclamations. “If and only if, you two _don’t touch_ each other for a whole week.”

The adults frowned at this.

“ _Define_ don’t touch.” Louis said in confusion.

“It is what it is.” The omega boy said, eyes flicking down to the front of Louis’ chest where those exact words were written in cursives, forever sitting on his skin, underneath his thin long sleeve shirt.

“No touching means no kissing, no feeling up each other, no snogging, no flirting, no _sex_ , no PDA, no nothing.”

“No sex.” Harry said, voice drained of emotion as his son nodded.

“No sex for a week. And you can’t touch each other.”

Louis honestly couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Not even like this?” Harry challenged, holding up their joined hands from underneath the table.

“That is a _big_ no-no.” Taiyo said shaking his head solemnly. “No skin on skin action. No nothing.”

“And if we do this,” Louis said, feeling the energy rushing back into his numb fingers. “You will ask someone to the dance?”

“Yes.” Taiyo’s eyes seemed to shine. “In fact, I already have someone in mind.”

This made his parents gasp in pleasant surprise.

“Oh my god, Tai, who is it!?” Louis shrieked in excitement as Harry dimpled hard at his son.

“First, stop holding hands.” The omega boy said jerking his chin at his parents’ hands which were locked together on the table.

Harry felt Louis reluctantly pulling away. The alpha felt a light bulb going off in his head. “You didn’t say when we are starting so technically I can still hold your ma’s hand.” As if to make a point, he reached out to tug Louis’ hand back into his, squeezing reassuringly. Louis smiled wickedly at this.

“Yeah, Tai, I can still kiss your pa right? Since we haven’t shaken on it.”

The omega boy stood up, pushing back his chair and rounding the table. He seemed to loom over the adults as the older men cowered a little in their seats.

“Shake on it.” Taiyo said firmly, holding out his hand to Louis. The omega swallowed thickly, eyes flicking back to his alpha. His eyes seemed to say _Are you sure we can pull this one off?_ Harry rolled his eyes fondly, mouthing, _We can, Lou. Do it._

“Wait, before you guys shake on it, give me one last kiss, darling.” The alpha grunted, hand flying up to Louis’ neck to pull him forward. Taiyo successfully blocked his father’s advances with his elbow and gripped his mother’s soft hand in his.

“Starting now. So no kissing.”

This boy was going to be the death of them. The couple exchanged a look before sighing in defeat.

“Tell us! Who’s this boy or girl?” Louis gushed, leaning forward eagerly. Taiyo grinned mischievously.

“I will answer _one question_ per day about this person. To motivate you guys.” The omega boy winked as his parents collectively groaned.

“Now eat your dinners before it gets cold.” The omega boy said in a snobby deep voice that sounded like he was imitating Harry.

Louis locked his ankles together under the table as he tracked his son who collected his bowl and spoon to place them in the sink.

“What if me and your pa touch when you’re not looking?” Louis asked as Taiyo spun around to prop his hip against the sink.

“This is a game of _trust_. I _trust_ you guys. I _trust_ you won’t do anything behind my back. I _trust_ that you will be honest.”

Louis felt his heart fluttering. His son trusts him, trusts them. Harry made a nonplus sound beside him.

“What about our sleeping arrangements? I will _definitely_ touch your ma _accidentally_ if we are sharing a bed.”

Louis flushed at Harry’s suggestive tone as Taiyo grinned like he was prepared for the question.

“Pa will sleep in the guest room. And all of us will sleep with our doors _open_ this week.”

Louis’ heart pounded, feeling blood rushing into his ears. A week. A week without Harry’s hands on him or his hands on the alpha. They could do it, he thought wildly. It was just a week. Seven days. 168 hours. No biggie.

“Sounds like a good idea, baby.” Louis said, returning his son’s beautiful smile.

“Let’s shake on it too, Pa.” The omega boy held out his hand to Harry whose expression remained unreadable as he grunted, grasping the smaller hand and shaking.

“Let the games begin!” Taiyo announced, cackling evilly (Niall probably taught him that) and Louis could honestly say he had never seen his son this enthusiastic about something.

“Wait, you haven’t told us if it’s a boy or girl!” Louis shouted desperately as his son made to swing out of the room.

The omega boy stopped at the entrance of the dining room. He swung back to face the adults, eyes twinkling as he winked.

“Alpha boy.” Louis could barely hear the hushed whisper before his son was out of the room.

He turned, dumbstruck to Harry whose mouth had fallen open.

◎◎◎

**_ Night One _ **

_What the fuck was his omega thinking? Agreeing to this absurd deal?_ Harry thought as he leaned his forehead against the bathroom tiles. He was tugging one off right now, masking the flap of his skin with the sound of rushing shower water. _One week. He couldn’t even make it through the rest of the night._

At first, he had risen up to the challenge, but then his fingers kept twitching as the night wore on. He had planned to ravish Louis in the shower earlier this morning. But then, the deal had begun so they had to take their showers separately (talk about wasting water). He had caught Louis walking out of the shower just now, his soft blue pajamas clinging to his arse and pink nipples out on display. The omega had waltzed into the room, humming to himself and hadn’t even seen Harry ogling him from their bed. Yeah, their bed. Which Harry would be forbidden to go near this entire week.

“Fuck.” He cursed, spilling into his fist in frustration. He was already riled up at not getting what he was used to have. His body was conditioned to Louis’ touches and his ears to the omega’s sweet moans and whines.

He exited the shower, feeling sorry for himself and not satisfied at all as he trotted to the guest room which was usually reserved for their mutual friends when they want to crash for the night. The room smelled faintly of Zayn who had been drinking two weeks before and passed out in a pub (Louis had forced Harry into going with him to retrieve him). Zayn had recently broken up with his long time omega girlfriend and was now finally pulling himself back up. The foreign and intruding alpha scent swirling faintly around the room made Harry’s skin prickle.

“Haz?” He turned to find his omega standing hesitantly at the door. Thank god Louis had put on a shirt (one of Harry’s oversized vintage shirts) and was blinking at him expectantly.

“Baby?” He strode across the room to stand in front of the omega whose lashes fluttered at their sudden intimate distance.

“I came here to say good night.” Louis said shyly and _fuck, how Harry wanted him_. It reminded him so much of the nineteen year old Louis who had been so shy and responsive (still is). He thought back to their first kiss and wondered if kissing the omega now would feel like it again, like their lips were touching for the very first time. _And it was only night one for god’s sake!_ His fingers twitched as he clasped his hands behind his back.

A wave of familiar shortbread and strawberries entered his nose. His head snapped up to look behind the omega. Taiyo was standing in the hallway, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

Harry looked back down at his husband who was still blinking sleepily at him.

“Love you.” He could only say helplessly. Louis’ fringe flopped into his eyes as he nodded.

“Love you too.” The omega whispered.

◎◎◎

Harry didn’t sleep a wink that night. He rushed off to work, grumpy and distraught. It was a blessing in disguise that he only had about three clients today. He entered Payne & Styles Clinic and set the bells ringing. Liam was a family doctor and he had expanded his small business to partner up with Harry who had studied to become a therapist. Together, they had built their reputation and now owned a small clinic downtown. The clinic was only a ten minute drive away from Zap Comics and Harry enjoyed his job more than anything. There were two floors, the first served as a clinic where Liam saw his regular patients and also did walk ins while the second floor was reserved for Harry and his therapy sessions.

He slammed his briefcase filled with his clients’ notes and information down on his desk and flopped onto the impossibly soft couch where his clients usually sat.

“What’s up with that frowny face, H?”

Liam’s amused voice filtered into his ears the longer he lay there.

“Did I do something to deserve it?” Harry asked him, head buried into a cushion. It smelled like apples. He wished it smelled like caramel.

“You probably did.” Liam said, throwing himself into Harry’s armchair and grinning.

Harry glared at him. “You didn’t even hear me out, Payno.”

“I heard about it.”

“From who?”

“My darling godchild.”

“What?!”

Liam pulled out his phone to show Harry the conversation and snatched the phone back before the other alpha could reach for it.

“I think he took it upon himself to text all of his godfathers, uncles and aunts just to tell us to keep an eye on you guys. Keep you two apart since you’ve been very naughty.”

 _Curses._ How come his son was this smart? He was outwitting his parents.

“So if you and Lou so much as snog in the back alley of our clinic, I will know and _tell._ ”

Fuck, there was no way out of it. Harry groaned.

“Honestly, H, you should put yourself in Taiyo’s shoes. How would you feel if your parents are always all over each other?”

“Don’t have a dad.” Harry reminded the other alpha in a scornful voice.

Liam rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. It’ll be embarrassing. Even to the most oblivious person. They will find it uncomfortable.”

“PDA is to show our love for each other!” Harry argued, slamming his fists down into the poor cushion which sagged.

“PDA is cute. _Too much_ PDA is just downright inappropriate and annoying.”

“Why do I feel like you’re the therapist here…” Harry grumbled unhappily as he jumped off the couch and attempted to wrestle his alpha friend out of his armchair.

“I think only Niall likes to watch. But certainly not me.”

Harry ended up with a bruise on his knee from his play fight with Liam. He wished Louis was there to kiss it better.

◎◎◎

**_ Night Two _ **

Harry had rushed home that day, in hopes of just getting a kiss, even just a peck from his omega without his son’s prying eyes.

“Baby honey, I’m home!” He cried, throwing off his loafers and stumbling down the hallway. He could hear commotion in the kitchen. Today was Zayn’s turn to do the night shift so Harry knew Louis was already home at around four. It was five now and Taiyo was due to be back before five thirty. He could do this.

“Baby! I missed you!” He announced, swinging into the kitchen and stopped short when his omega son’s head snapped up from the kitchen table.

“Welcome home, Haz…” Louis welcomed him from the kitchen counter where the omega was sat and snacking on a leftover souffle from yesterday. He kicked his adorable little feet as he ate, humming as some crumbs fell into his lap.

“Why are you home so early, T?” Harry straightened up, composing himself and clearing his throat.

“Felt sick so I took a leave for the afternoon.” Taiyo explained even though he looked _perfectly fine_ as he resumed pouring over a complicated looking diagram. It looked like a blueprint of a bank. _Was his son turning into a bank robber?_ Harry thought wildly as he stared, eyes flicking to Louis who could only shrug helplessly.

Harry tracked the omega’s shrug as the oversized sweater he had on shifted, slipping to reveal delicious collarbones.

“Tai’s heat is coming up in a month. He called saying he was feeling iffy so I took him home.” Louis explained, licking at his fingers and turning to run his sticky hand under the sink water.

Harry swallowed thickly. Fine. He was fine.

“Alright, I’ll be up in my room.” He said pointedly, turning from the doorway and trudging upstairs. He cast a forlorn look at the master bedroom to the right of the staircase. _No, if he went in there right now, he was going to get hard._

◎◎◎

Harry decided to cook Louis’ favorite food that day, which were fajitas and also some tacos (since Taiyo preferred these). He wanted to get on both of their good sides. Maybe Louis would finally let him touch him a little. The omega had been holding out surprisingly well, considering he was always needy and demanding.

Tonight, maybe when Taiyo takes a shower, he could sneak up on the omega and get his mouth on some caramel sweet skin.

“So how was school?” He asked, in order to distract himself. His son bit thoughtfully into a hard shelled taco, salsa dribbled down his chin as he wiped at it gingerly with a napkin. Such a proper adult already.

“The usual. Surrounded by entitled knotheads and idiots.”

Louis giggled into his fajita, smiling fondly at his son.

“They’re all stupid knotheads right?” The omega mused as Harry shot him an amused look.

Taiyo nodded, grabbing at the plate of nachos in the middle of the table. Louis and Harry were sitting at opposite ends of the dining table, too far away to touch while Taiyo sat in the middle, a bit off center and closer to Louis. Harry wasn’t used to the distance since he had always loved to get _a little closey_ to Louis even while they were eating.

“But, maybe one knothead isn’t as stupid?” Louis asked, obviously prodding for information as he winked at Harry. The alpha returned the omega’s sly grin.

“Yeah, tell us more about this _one special knothead,_ T.” He urged, piling more guacamole on his fajita.

“We talked today. I bumped into him when I was going to Science. He smelled good.”

“What does he smell like?” Louis asked eagerly, leaning forward so much that his sweater (Harry’s sweater) sleeves were dipping into the food on his plate. He was so endearing.

“Hmm…” Taiyo chewed thoughtfully. “Like cool air on a mountain.”

Louis squeaked with delight as Harry chuckled at his omega’s enthusiasm.

“What’s his name? Please tell us. Please…” Baby blues were wide and curious as Louis reached out to fork a taco and put it onto his son’s plate like it would goad him into revealing.

“One question a day, ma.” The omega boy said sternly as he reached for the taco.

◎◎◎

Harry leaned against the bathroom doorway as Louis brushed his teeth. Standing a little on tiptoe to peer into the mirror as he checked to see if he had brushed thoroughly.

Taiyo was currently busy talking on the phone with Niall who was planning to drop by and visit tomorrow (probably to come and make fun of them and _torture Harry_ by teasing him about Louis. He had always suspected Niall had a bit of a crush on his omega since Niall didn’t have a gender preference and was always too touchy with Louis for his liking). His son’s bedroom door was shut and now they were finally alone.

“Baby, I missed you so much today.” He said lowly as Louis washed his mouth before raising his head from the sink to give him the prettiest crinkled eye smile.

“Me too. Thought about you all day today.” The omega admitted, dropping his toothbrush onto the sink counter and turning to face Harry.

“Yeah? Thought about me? Or about other things?” The alpha asked, dimpling as the omega attempted to push pass him out of the bathroom. He swiftly blocked the omega’s path. Their shoulders bumped a little and to his surprise and dismay, the omega jumped about a foot back.

“No touching, alpha.” The omega instructed, fixing his fringe and glaring at Harry.

“Taiyo ‘s not looking. Come on. Love, this is our chance. Need you. Now.” The alpha growled, trying to put some reason into the omega.

Louis shook his head firmly. “Our son _trusts_ us. He trusts that we will stick to the deal. I am not going to break his trust. I am going to fucking earn it.”

_Fuck, this omega and their son was going to kill him._

“Can you stop being stubborn for once in your life?” Harry asked, he couldn’t fight the urgency and plea from his tone as Louis bristled.

“I thought you’re the one who’s always up to the challenge, Haz. Or have you changed?”

“I haven’t changed.” The alpha threw up his hands. “I just can’t live without…” _Touching you. Feeling you. Loving you. Kissing you._ “You.” He settled on as Louis rolled his eyes fondly.

“Just one week, H. Then you’ll have me. We can spend the whole day relearning each other. Just keep your dick in for one week. We can do this!”

“Not even a hug?” The alpha asked in horror.

The omega shook his head, gesturing for the alpha to move out of the doorway. After a minute of silence, the alpha finally obliged, shoulders sagging.

“Our son is finally showing interest in someone. Let’s support him and also hold out. Let’s make him proud of us.” The omega said, pressing his palm to his lips and then blowing a kiss at his alpha. The distance between them felt like the seven seas.

“Lou…” Harry whined as the omega smiled reassuringly at him.

“I love you.” He whispered as the omega turned to go.

“Love you more.” His omega promised.

◎◎◎

**_ Night Three _ **

Niall arrived at about half past six, interrupting their peaceful dinner as their doorbell sudden chimed (more than five times).

“It’s Uncle Nialler!” Taiyo hastily sprang to his feet, abandoning his plate of fried noodles and hurried to the front door.

“Who’s my favorite boy?”

Louis could hear Niall shrieking and then the tinkling sound of Taiyo’s laughter. He turned to see Harry’s eyes glued on his exposed neck and he had to cross his legs tighter. He was holding out pretty well. He would even pat himself on the back. He was certainly doing much better than his husband whose mood didn’t lighten after their talk last night. The alpha had been glowering at his plate of stir fry all through dinner. Louis pressed his lips against his fingers and blew Harry a kiss (this was the only thing he could do now) and watched as his alpha dimpled weakly.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the two forbidden star crossed lovers.” Niall’s voice boomed from the dining room doorway.

“Ni!” Louis stood up and hugged the omega. He took in a deep breath of the omega’s comforting scent and relished in finally getting some contact (even though he had taken advantage of Zayn all day that day to leech some alpha comfort and warmth that he usually gets from Harry. It felt like cheating though so he had stopped and was feeling a little lightheaded and angsty afterwards from his touch deprivation). He could feel Niall breathing him in as well as they swayed on the spot. He could hear a faint growl from beside him.

The omegas broke apart as the alpha tugged Niall into a bone crushing hug. Louis couldn’t help but feel a twist of ugly jealousy as Harry lifted the Irish man a little off the ground in his enthusiasm.

“Woah, you two must be really touch starved to hug me like this, Jesus…” Niall laughed as he pushed Harry off of him.

“We’re having Chinese today!” Taiyo had inserted himself in the group and was tugging on Niall’s jacket sleeve.

“Sounds delicious. H’s stir fries are fucking brilliant.” Niall said, rubbing his hands together greedily.

“Have all you want.” The omega said, pointing to the pan on the stove. Niall didn’t even bother using a plate. He just took a fork, brandishing it and dug into the stir fry noodles.

“I’m sleeping with you today, by the way.” Niall said, jabbing a fork at Louis as the omega began to eat.

“Says who?” Harry’s low voice sounded out over Niall’s loud chews.

“Says my lovely godchild.” The dirty blond haired omega said, reaching out to high five Taiyo.

“Fine. But don’t kick me in your sleep. I hate it when you do that.” Louis said pointedly as he took a sip of water.

“Nah mate, I’m gonna cuddle the shite out of you, Lewis. Just you wait.”

Louis didn’t miss the unhappy grunt from across the table or the frustrated pheromones steadily filling the dining room.

 _I love you_ , he could only mouth helplessly to his alpha while Harry’s glare looked like it could kill. The alpha only scrunched his brows together before he started eating again.

◎◎◎

Taiyo had gone to sleep first and Harry had carried the omega up to his bedroom. Even though the omega boy had said he wished to move his bedroom down into the basement, the move will only commence after the week is up. This meant Taiyo could keep an eye on his parents from his bedroom which was conveniently situated across the hall from the master bedroom and right beside the guest room. Sleeping with the door opened at night also meant it was hard to jack off without making noises. Harry had to resort to tossing one off in the shower every night. He wondered if Louis was also doing the same thing. Touching himself in the shower. He tried to scent the air to see if he could catch his omega’s arousal, but the water managed to wash away any traces of sweet caramel and all Harry could smell were the body soaps and hair conditioners.

Taiyo yawned as Harry lowered his son into the sheets. Bleary turquoise eyes blinked open.

“Go to sleep, love.” Harry said fondly, running a hand through his son’s curly fringe. The short hairs on either sides of his head were growing out a little now.

“Do you hate me, pa?” The omega asked softly, rubbing at his eyes.

“Why would I hate you, T?” Harry asked, tucking the omega in and placing the Pikachu plushie he had bought for the omega in Japan next to the omega’s pillow. Taiyo had said the plushie was childish, but he refused to part with it.

“I know you’re not in a good mood.”

His son was just as observant as he was intelligent.

“I’m just frustrated, ‘s all.”

“ _Sexually_ frustrated, you mean.”

Harry laughed at this. “You know too much. You’re growing up too fast, T. We can’t catch up with you.”

The omega’s thick lashes fluttered as the alpha leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“I just like to know things.” The omega muttered sleepily.

Harry dimpled, pushing his thumb into the omega’s cheek where he knew the identical dimple was.

“I’ll just be in a bad mood until next week, T. Don’t worry about me. I’m trying my best.”

The omega seemed to have drifted off. Harry got to his feet and turned to flick off the light switch.

“Kyrie.” The omega’s raspy voice sounded out in the darkness.

Harry turned, confused.

“The alpha’s name is Kyrie. Just thought you’d like to know.”

Harry smiled even though he knew his son couldn’t see him.

“Thanks, T.”

He left the door open and rushed down the stairs, nearly braining himself on the last step.

“Lou!” He cried out, skidding to a stop in the living room.

“The boy that Tai likes! I know his name!” He shouted excitedly before he froze at the sight in front of him.

Louis was in his silky yellow pajamas today and it was unbuttoned (since the omega had complained it was a little hot. The adults had cracked open a bottle of red wine that night and shared it while they catch up). He was fast asleep on the couch, head propped on Niall’s shoulder as the other omega put a finger to his lips, shushing Harry as he continued to watch the golf recap on TV. The sound was muted so Harry could hear his omega’s soft snoring.

“Don’t wake him up.” Niall said in a hushed voice as Harry nodded feebly, lowering himself onto the loveseat beside the couch.

He couldn’t help but get hard at the sight of his omega. Louis’ cheeks were a little flushed from the wine and his unbuttoned pajamas revealed pink hard nipples that were begging to be played with. Harry could see a hint of his omega’s stomach through the thin fabric. The stretch marks on Louis’ pudgy belly.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“I’m gonna carry him to bed.” Harry announced, rubbing his sweaty palms over his joggers.

“You can’t touch him.” Niall shot at him, giving him a reproachful glare.

“It doesn’t count. I will not let my omega sleep on the goddamn couch.” Harry hissed angrily as Niall rolled his eyes.

“Like hell I’m gonna let Lou sleep here.” Niall said haughtily as he flicked off the TV. Sending the room into semi-darkness.

Harry reached for a nearby reading lamp and flicked it on.

“I’m carrying him. I don’t need your help.” Niall said as he turned to wrap his arm around Louis’ shoulder and tucked his other arm under the omega’s knees. Louis muttered a little, nosing into Niall’s neck.

Harry might just lose it as he watched Louis scenting his omega friend unconsciously, his eyebrows pinching like he was realizing it wasn’t the scent that he was searching for.

“Give him here.” Harry said, standing to his feet as he watched Niall wobbled a little.

“You’re gonna fucking drop him!” He hissed angrily as the omega hiked Louis higher into his arms. He watched in dismay as Louis’ limp hand sprang to life, wrapping around Niall’s neck.

“Haz.” He could hear the omega whispering in his sleep. His heart throbbed as Niall advanced towards the doorway.

“If you touch him, I’m gonna tell Taiyo.” Niall warned as he struggled pass Harry and towards the stairs.

The alpha could only fight back his desperate whine and followed behind his friend, making sure to steady the other omega whenever he wobbled or stopped to catch his breath.

“He’s heavier than he looks.” Niall said, panting for breath as he finally reached the top of the staircase. Harry pushed open the master bedroom floor to let them all in.

His nostrils flared at the potent scent here. Louis had definitely fingered himself in the bed. He could smell it. The familiar arousal and intoxicating scent of his omega. His own cock gave an almighty twitch as it began to swell.

He whipped around when he heard Louis let out a soft moan. He almost strangled Niall when he saw the other omega’s palm brushing against _his_ omega’s exposed nipple as the other omega worked at Louis’ pajamas buttons.

“I’m just helping him, H.” Niall gave him an exasperated yet mischievous look.

“Get on with it. Make it quick.” Harry demanded as Niall rolled his eyes.

“Fuck, he’s still wearing his joggers.” Niall said almost to himself than to Harry as he spun around to root in the closet. Harry could only sink down at the foot of the bed, watching as Louis snored innocently on, his fringe soft and feathery, his fist clenched into his favorite blanket (this wasn’t the one that he had back in high school but just a replica since the old one had been too threadbare).

“Aha!” Niall was hurrying back to the bed with a pair of identical silky pajamas bottoms.

“You’re gonna undress him?” Harry asked, springing to his feet and grasping Niall’s arm.

“Yeah, _duh._ It’ll make him more comfortable.”

Harry could only loosen his grip on the other omega’s arm since the guy was right. Louis preferred to sleep in thin shorts or pajamas bottoms than his joggers.

He dug his fingernails into his palm as he watched Niall slowly pulling down the omega’s joggers. He could see Louis’ brows pinching at the sudden cold air and his thick thighs clenching together.

“Haz…” The omega whimpered and then Harry could smell it. _Slick. Louis’ slick._ He stared, eyes wide and mouth ajar as Niall tugged the joggers off.

The omega moaned, twisting in the sheets as Niall struggled to put his legs into the silky pajamas bottoms.

“Let me do it.” Harry said, pushing Niall aside as the omega pushed him right back.

“H, control yourself. Louis’ just dreaming. He’s probably dreaming about you so just let him be.”

“Haz…” Louis continued to whimper as he turned onto his side and Harry could see the wet dark patch behind the omega’s pale green boyshorts.

His cock was definitely hard now. He reached down to palm himself.

“Lou…” He groaned, stuffing his fingers into his joggers and gripping his length.

“Mate… I’m still here…” Niall’s amused voice was the least of Harry’s worries as he watched the other omega finally tugging his omega’s pants on.

He didn’t even notice when Niall exited the room, grumbling about lovesick idiots. He edged closer to Louis, close enough so that he could see his omega’s expression and the way he was panting a little. His beautiful omega must be having a wet dream. About him. About them. Together.

_Fuck._

“Lou, I’m here.” He whispered as the omega bucked his hips into the air. Harry gritted his teeth as he began to run his palm up and down his own hard length.

“Haz…” Louis whined as he flipped again, this time facing Harry and the alpha watched in fascination as the omega reached behind him to fumble against his arse.

 _Why hadn’t they thought of this? Even though they can’t touch each other… they could still see each other._ Harry wanted to see Louis finger himself. He had never seen the omega do it before since he had always interrupted the process (what can he say, he gets jealous of Louis’ own fingers that easily).

“Oi!” Niall was tugging on the collar of his sweater now.

“Go to bed, H. Ya horny bastard.”

Harry was kicked out of the room, yet, now he was in a much lighter mood. He finished himself off in the loo and took a short shower to wash away the come. He had a great plan. It was going to be _good._

◎◎◎

Niall had announced in the morning over his plate of steaming chocolate chip pancakes that Harry had whipped up for him that he was going to spend another night. Harry suddenly wished he hadn’t given in and made the omega’s favorite breakfast just to please him.

His omega was rather quiet, picking at his pancake and sipping from his cup of Yorkshire. He must be nursing a headache.

Taiyo begged Niall to drive him to school in his new bright red Rolls-Royce and the pair had already set out, leaving Harry and Louis at the dining table.

“Drive me to work?” Louis asked sweetly, yawning into his pale purple sweater (Harry’s sweater) sleeve.

“Of course, love.”

It was Louis’ turn this morning to open Zap Comics at eight a.m. Harry had poured the omega’s unfinished tea into a thermos and made sure to bring it to the car. Louis slid into the front seat, buckling himself in before laying his head against the leather seat.

“You need this?” Harry asked, turning on the air and producing a bottle of Advil. The omega nodded gratefully, reaching out for a pill and popping it into his mouth, chasing it down with his thermos of tea.

“You know just what I need, Harold.” The omega mused, leaning his seat back and shoving his aviators on his face.

“Got a little tipsy last night?”

The omega grumbled, small hands twisting in his lap.

“Had a good little dream?” The alpha asked as he made the car weave easily through the light morning traffic. Maple trees whipped by. It was truly autumn now.

“Dreamed about you.” His omega said sweetly, looking at Harry over the tops of his sunglasses.

“I dreamed about you too. Took my time with you in my dream, took you apart slowly, got myself off fucking your thighs then stuck it in you and made you come twice just from it.”

He could hear Louis shifting in his seat now. He chanced a glance to his left and saw his omega’s cheeks flushing.

“Haz… Stop… ‘M getting worked up…” The omega had crossed his legs as he pouted at his husband.

“Lou, listen. I’ve got a plan.” Harry said hurriedly just as he pulled into a spot in front of the comic store with its huge neon sign (which will shine bright yellow and blue at night) and graffiti walls.

“What?” Louis whispered distractedly and Harry could see his omega reaching down to the front of his dark navy jeans. The omega hissed as he pressed his palm to his half hard length.

“Tai never said anything about getting ourselves off. So what about this? We get ourselves off _while_ we watch each other do it. It’s gonna be so fucking hot. Wanna see you opening yourself up… Miss your tight little hole.” He rushed to say as the omega gasped lightly at the suggestion.

“Harold… You’re… right… _Oh my,_ ” The omega’s hand flew up to his mouth, stifling a giggle.

“We should do it. _Tonight.”_

“Silly alpha, Neil is still sleeping with me tonight.”

Harry let out a frustrated groan. “How about tomorrow?” He asked eagerly as his omega chuckled.

“Yeah. I wanna do it.” His omega said smiling. They leaned forward and hastily pulled apart before their lips could touch. Their bodies just had minds of their own.

“That was close.” The omega whispered as the alpha dimpled.

“Can’t wait.” Harry breathed as he watched the omega exiting the car and blowing him a kiss.

◎◎◎

**_ Night Four _ **

They were playing Poker even though Louis had never remembered ever teaching his child this game. Niall was dealing as Taiyo grinning mischievously at the adults around the table, head ducked behind his cards.

“Honestly, I kinda don’t know how to play this game.” Harry commented as he frowned down at his cards.

“You don’t need to know. Just prepare to lose!” Taiyo said, casting down his cards with a flourish. Niall clapped at the combo on the table.

“That’s a good one. Wish we were dealing money instead of potato chips.” Niall said wistfully as Louis pushed his stack of Pringles towards Taiyo.

They were sour cream and onion flavored.

“I will not let you teach our son how to gamble, Neil.” He shot at the other omega sternly. Taiyo giggled.

“Ma, your cards are even shitter than pa’s.”

Louis sighed as Harry sniggered.

“Playing poker can help enhance your logical thinking.” Niall said pointed as Taiyo laid down his cards.

“Kyrie says he hates it though. His father used to be addicted to playing poker and didn’t have time for the family so his mother threatened to divorce him.”

“Who’s Kyrie?” Louis asked confused as Harry answered, “Tai’s alpha boy.”

“Not mine.” Taiyo shot back, frowning and rolling his eyes.

“Did his parents get divorced?” Harry asked curiously as Niall announced that Taiyo won the round and pushed his chips towards his son.

“Nah, she only _threatened_ to do so. Afterwards she threatened him, he quit gambling.”

Harry felt like _threatening a divorce_ was something that his omega would also do in dire situations (situations in which he wants something and can’t get, Louis would definitely do this).

“His name is cute. But, I don’t wanna know about his parents! Tell me about _him_. _Kyrie_.” Louis said impatiently (he gets only a limited amount of info everyday and he didn’t want to waste it on knowing his future in-laws, he wanted to know about his _son_ -in-law)

“The kid’s a natural at footie. _Really_ good at it. Saw him playing today when I picked T up.” Niall said from his dealer’s position in the middle of the table.

Both parents turned to gape at him.

“You know who he is?” Louis gasped, this was so _unfair._ He stamped his feet.

“How come you know who he is while I don’t? I’m his fucking _mother_!”

“Calm down, everyone!” Taiyo announced over the din. He cleared his throat.

Louis could feel tears springing into his eyes. He knew it. Taiyo loves Niall more than he loves his own parents.

He threw his cards down, pushing his chair back and rushing from the table. He knew he was acting like a child throwing a tantrum, but he was feeling frustrated and it was exhausting that he couldn’t even get his alpha’s touch and his kisses even when he needed it so badly.

He threw himself on their bed, sobbing into Harry’s pillow which only smelled faintly of the alpha now.

There was a thundering of footsteps on the stairs and then thick waves of calming cinnamon surrounded him. He cried, hiding his face and curling into a ball.

“Lou. Baby.” The bed tipped and he could feel Harry’s familiar warmth now.

“Don’t cry. Hate to see you so upset…” The alpha whispered as the omega sobbed. He quieted himself, eventually, hiccupping slightly as he raised his head.

“Haz…” He whimpered.

“Taiyo doesn’t mean it. He probably tells Niall all his secrets coz we’re too wrapped up in each other to care or chase after him for answers. We should be more persistent instead of giving him free roam. It’s partially our fault for not trying harder.”

His alpha’s deep and calm voice washed over him as his omega purred.

“It’s natural that he turns to the next closest adult he knows.” The alpha soothed. Harry wasn’t touching him, but his words were a huge comfort as the omega sighed, wiping at his eyes.

“Don’t rub your eyes, love. Here.” A box of tissues was placed beside his hand and he made a grab for them. He dabbed at his eyes, feeling his lashes clumping together with dried tears.

“We’ll see Kyrie someday, you know that. Just be patient, okay, baby?”

“I want a hug.”

Harry only looked at him a little sadly. “Soon, baby, soon.”

“How about I scent my pillow?” Later that night, before they bid each other good night, his husband had been sweet enough to offer. Louis had nodded eagerly.

“Can you also give me your blanket?” The alpha asked timidly as the omega practically shoved the pale baby pink blanket into his face.

“Dream of me.” He said to Harry who was the one to blow him a kiss this time.

“I love you.” The alpha reassured.

◎◎◎

Louis had decided to bring Harry his lunch. He had begged Zayn to help him prepare a small Japanese style bento in the tiny kitchen behind their shop. At least his alpha friend was a better cook than he was.

“I will open on Friday and even _do closing_. Please, help me make one for Haz!” He begged his alpha friend, clinging onto Zayn’s bony arm until the alpha shook him off and begrudgingly agreed.

He shot a text to Harry about bringing him lunch, but strangely, the alpha hadn’t read the messages.

“I’ll be back in an hour!” He said, hugging Zayn before prancing off down the street. It was such a nice and sunny day that he opted to walk. He kind of wished he had borrowed Zayn’s skateboard since it would be faster. Zayn had taught him and Taiyo to skate in the alley behind Zap Comics a few years back. It had been so fun bonding with his best alpha friend and his son.

He finally arrived at Payne & Styles as he wiped a few drops of sweat from his face. He wanted to take off his hoodie (Harry’s hoodie), but he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. His leggings also felt sticky with sweat as he pushed into the clinic, making the bells jingle.

“Louis?” _Fuck, why did it have to be her of all people manning the counter today?_ Out of all three nurses Liam had hired, Louis disliked Camille most of all.

“Hey,” He greeted without much enthusiasm in his voice, shooting a fake smile at the tall omega. She was a few years younger than him and Harry. And really flirty. She loved to flirt with Harry and even did it in front of Louis even when it was clear they were married. Louis hated her for it. She was shameless and thought that she had the chance of getting into his husband’s pants if she batted her heavily mascaraed eyelashes. _Not a fucking chance._

Louis made sure to stride up to the counter and placed his hand adorned with his ring on it. “I’m here to give _my husband_ his lunch.”

The bimbo blinked a few times at him. “But Mr. Styles already had lunch. I just swung across the street to get him a veggie wrap.”

 _What the actual fuck? Are you his wife or something?_ Was what Louis intended to say when he opened his mouth. And it should be _Mr. Tomlinson-Styles_ , thank you very much.

“Lou?” Harry was descending the clinic stairs, followed by one of his long term clients, Mrs. Dankworth, who had insomnia and depression, but was slowly healing with Harry’s help.

“Louis!” Mrs. Dankworth’s eyes lit upon him as the omega preened. It was the omega who had first met the woman when she had come in to purchase a gift for her granddaughter in Zap Comics. They had a long chat and by the end of it, Louis had managed to slip her Harry’s business card.

“Delilah!” He cried dramatically, accepting the hug the alpha gave him. She smelled like clean laundry and grass.

“How was the session?”

“ _Your husband_ was brilliant. Doctor Styles made me some chamomile tea and we talked about everything. I feel much better.” Mrs. Dankworth must have sensed the tension between him and the omega girl behind the counter.

Louis sent her off with a wave and Harry opened the clinic door for the old alpha.

“What brings you here, baby?” Harry asked curiously after he made sure Mrs. Dankworth got safely into her Uber.

“Brought you a bento.” The omega announced, brandishing the box in Harry’s face.

“Let me feed you.” He said loudly, shooting a glare at Camille who pursed her lips.

“But I already—” Normally, Louis would’ve shut Harry up with a searing kiss and make a show of it in front of Camille, but today, he wasn’t allowed to do that so he simply grasped the hem of Harry’s long white coat.

“I know you’re hungry, alpha.” He said, simpering, before dragging the alpha behind him up the stairs.

“Didn’t you get my messages?” Louis asked, whipping around indignantly as soon as Harry’s office door closed. He caught Harry’s eyes lingering on his arse and he smirked.

“Well?” He set the lunch box down on Harry’s desk before plopping down on the soft couch.

“My phone died coz I forgot to charge it…” Harry explained, pointing to the phone attached to the socket on the wall. “I didn’t hear your notification, Lou, I’m sorry.” The alpha muttered, sitting down beside the omega, just close enough so that the edge of their pinkies might touch if Louis inched closer.

“So instead you let that omega downstairs feed you.”

Harry’s face twisted in disgust. “Cam didn’t feed me. I just asked her to help me buy some lunch since I was busy with a session.”

“Fine. You can watch me eat then.” Louis said angrily. _Cam, was it? So they use nicknames for each other now? What the fuck._

He strode to the desk to snatch up the box and back to couch, popping the lid open and making sure to give Harry an eyeful of the contents.

There was rice gathered into a heart shape (“I feel sick.” Zayn had said when Louis had forced him to do it), some sweet egg rolls, broccoli and fried bacon and sausages with bits of sweet potato mash. Not exactly authentic Japanese style, but Zayn’s cooking (and also some Louis’ cooking) would have to do.

“Looks really good, Lou.” His alpha dimpled as the omega snatched up the pair of black chopsticks and dug them into the rice.

He made sure to open his mouth wide and wrapped his tongue around the sticks, sucking the rice from them and letting out a loud obscene moan.

Harry stiffened beside him, wide green eyes darting from Louis’ mouth to the chopsticks as the omega stuck out his tongue to lick from it.

“Lou…” Harry’s voice croaked as the omega held up a sweet egg roll and kissed it. _Food porn. Was this food porn_ , he briefly wondered as he let his tongue flick out to lick over the roll and popped it into his mouth.

He briefly wished Zayn had packed him a banana. It would surely rile the alpha up even more as Louis sucked at the chopsticks.

“Fuck, baby, stop…” The alpha was unbuttoning his trousers now, reaching into his boxers. The omega moaned, high and needy, as he watched his alpha palmed himself.

“Want me to feed you?” He asked, batting his lashes and holding out a piece of sausage.

“Yes, please, baby.” His alpha groaned, leaning forward so that he could catch the sausage with his tongue.

“Fucking delicious. So good for me.” Harry moaned as he chewed.

“Let me see your cock.” The omega demanded as the alpha groaned, mouth opening for more.

The alpha looked quickly at the closed door, then back at the omega with lustful eyes.

“Whatever you want, my love.”

The alpha pulled out his cock, the base of it already pulsing and red. Louis felt the first trickle of slick soaking into his boyshorts. Fuck, he might stain the couch. He looked wildly around, grabbing Harry’s maroon scarf from the back of the alpha’s armchair and shoved it under his arse (it’ll have to do).

“Wish it was mouth on you, don’t you?” He asked Harry whose eyes were shuttering close as the alpha grunted.

“You smell so delicious, omega.” The alpha whispered, leaning in close to scent the omega, putting his nose close to the omega’s bond mark and staring longingly down at it.

“I wanna see you too. Can I, please, Lou?” The alpha asked, pleadingly as Louis watched him flicking his wrist.

“Not until you come first, alpha.” The omega said, pushing the bento onto the coffee table and closing their distance so that he could watch intently.

Harry groaned his name a few times before he was spilling into his hands as he thrust up hard into his palm.

“Love you…” His alpha said faintly as Louis reached out for wipe some come that was staining the alpha’s expensive trousers off quickly, shoving his finger eagerly into his mouth. Harry tasted like the fruit bowl he had devoured this morning.

“Fuck, wanna shoot into your mouth next time.” Harry said as the omega lapped at his fingers.

There was a knock at the door that made them both freeze.

“Doctor Styles?” Camille’s shrill voice chimed through the door. “Your two thirty is here. Should I ask him to wait?”

“Yes, please, thank you, Nurse Rowe. Tell him to wait for ten minutes. I have to… umm… go through his paper works first.” Louis giggled as he watched the frog like expression on his husband’s face.

“I thought you call her Cam?” He asked scornfully as Harry shucked off his trousers and reached for a new pair that he kept handy in the closet in the corner. It wasn’t the first time they were up to no good in this office. Harry had fucked Louis senseless against his desk one day when the omega had visited since they had the whole afternoon before Harry’s six o’clock client.

“Cam who?” The alpha asked innocently. “I don’t know any Cams.”

The omega rolled his eyes fondly as he packed up the leftover lunch.

“Did you come?” Harry asked worriedly. His sweet, sweet alpha always cared so much as the omega’s pleasure. Louis blushed.

“I didn’t, but I’m gonna finger myself tonight. You’re invited. Front row seat.”

“Fuck, Lou, you’re killing me…” The alpha huffed as the omega blew him a kiss before dashing out the door.

He hoped Harry remembered to spray some scent neutralizer around the room since the sex scent was pretty potent. He had a spring in his step and even seeing Camille’s unimpressed face didn’t damper his mood.

**_ TO BE CONTINUED _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up next week on Wed so please stick around~  
> You can REBLOG and LIKE the FIC POST [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/641509060986945536/quite-on-the-contrary-by-thinlines-thinlinez)


End file.
